Un bebé detiene la guerra
by MariSeverus
Summary: Voldemort y Dumbledore han llegado a un acuerdo; para detener la guerra. Aquel mortífago que sea capaz de tener un hijo con un miembro de la orden, pondrá fin a la guerra. Él sabe que ninguno lo hará. ¿Y Severus? Él escogió a una pareja, con anticipación.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece. Solo la idea ^^.

¡Feliz año! Espero hayan pasado chévere, estas fiestas y que la vida les traiga salud y prosperidad. Este año, pienso dedicarme a muchos Sevmiones que ya tengo que terminar y bueno, en eso estaremos trabajando. Muchos besos y cariños. Se les quiere mucho. Suerte y bueno, nos estamos leyendo.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Dumbledore sonreía ante la noticia que corría entre las manos de los distintos miembros de la orden del fénix. Tenía que ser lo más extraño que muchos habrían leído. Pero él sin embargo, había leído cosas mucho peores. Proviniendo de Tom, muchas cosas podían ser peores a eso. Inspiró suavemente, mientras Sirius intentaba entender el mensaje.

No resultaba para nada alentador y por como los conocía, ninguno se sacrificaría a algo como eso. Unificar a mortífagos con aurores. Eso tenía que ser un chiste pésimo de los juegos de Lord Voldemort. Pero bien; algo tenían que hacer. No podían desaprovechar semejante oportunidad de oro. Sonreía de pensar en quién podía ofrecerse.

Mientras pensaba, un hombre pasó a su lado y él suspiró pesadamente. Lo conocía, prácticamente lo había criado. Como a muchos otros. Incluso a Tom; quién había tenido la misma suerte que él. Que su pupilo.

Que ya era todo un hombre y por supuesto, al servicio de la causa.

Fuera la que fuera.

— Severus...tú puedes hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que no te importará tener un hijo; solo para detener esta locura. Aunque no voy a obligarte, si decides no hacerlo. No ayudar. Sabes que Sirius no lo hará y Nymphadora...pues no lo sé. Creo fervientemente; que ella ama a Remus Lupin y dudo que aspire a...

Severus Snape había alzado una mano suavemente. Sonrió de la misma forma y Albus esperó. Ansiaba que le permitiera cumplir con una tarea tan prosaica en cierto sentido. Era más fácil acostarse y embarazar a alguien, que usar la magia para detener una guerra inútil. Incluso si luego, Tom se arrepentía de lo que había prometido. Severus abrió los ojos, cuando los había cerrado para meditar y asintió ligeramente.

Dumbledore sabía lo que eso significaba. Sabía que había asentido a su petición más extravagante de todos los tiempos.

— Muy bien. Lo haré. Si eso quieres. Aunque te aviso en este momento, que no será nada sencillo. Que conllevará más que una simple pregunta. Un simple ofrecimiento.

Dumbledore asintió ligeramente.

— Ya lo sé, Severus. Créeme que lo sé. Sin embargo, Tom no cuenta con que tú eres mi aliado y te ofrecerás. Preguntaré de una vez, sabes que debo. ¿Con cuál de las mujeres en el cuartel, quieres hacer este "trabajo"?

Severus ladeó la cabeza y meditó. Despegó los labios y Dumbledore se sorprendió ligeramente. Bueno...

No se lo esperaba a ciencia cierta.

Y mientras estaba en la cama de una de las habitaciones del cuartel, esperando algún mensaje, Hermione miraba el tejado y suspiraba. ¿Cómo podrían solventar semejante dilema? ¿Quién se ofrecería?

¿Podía ella sacrificarse? ¿Podía Nymphadora? ¿Remus o incluso Harry?

No cabía en su mente, que alguien pudiera ofrcerse.

— Hermione...afuera hay una carta para ti. Creo que es del profesor Snape.

Bajó la vista, cuando se hubiera distraído en una vieja mancha en el tejado. Parecía ser una vieja gotera. Tan vieja como el tejado. Asintió y se puso en pie. Nymphadora le abrió paso y ella sonrió, mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Quizá era algún mensaje de Ron o de algún amigo. Severus Snape no le escribiría para otra cosa.

Caminó hasta el recibidor y miró la carta. La desplegó ante sus ojos y con un suspiro, leyó rápidamente.

Fuera lo que fuera, sorprendió a Nymphadora. La miró mientras dejaba caer la carta y se llevaba una mano a la boca, sorprendida. Caminó hasta ella y leyó entre líneas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Contesto luego U_U. Inter lenta y prisa. Discúlpenme hasta lo corto del cap. Regreso a casa el 6 (jueves) y me cuesta escribir, mientras tanto.**  


* * *

_

Nymphadora no dijo nada, pero sabía lo que decía esa carta. ¿Por qué ella? Inspiró, respiró y trató de ser la parte sensata del problema. Con una sonrisa ligera, tratando de calmarla, caminó hasta Hermione y colocó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

— Snape quiere tener hijos contigo. Pero solo se trata de su trabajo. De aquello que tiene que hacer para restaurar el orden. No se trata de que esté enamorado de ti. No lo creo. O al menos, no es lo que dice la carta. Es solo algo contractual.

Pero, ¿por qué ella? Y por sobretodas las cosas; ¿por qué alguien como él? Aunque bien, era mejor una persona como él; que Lucius Malfoy o el mismo Draco Malfoy.

Tener hijos sin embargo; no era un juego. Era mucho más que una misión. Se trataba de algo que tendría vida, nueve meses de gestación y un destino final.

Fuera cual fuera.

¿Y si se trataba de morir?

Ladeó la cabeza, buscando una pluma y un viejo trozo de pergamino, entre toda esa larga y enorme habitación. A pedido suyo, necesitaba una pronta respuesta. No era que ambos se llevaran muy mal, pero tampoco estaban en un momento idóneo en "relación", como para aceptar tener un hijo. No así como así. Pero supuso que sacrificarse; era parte del trabajo.

Severus por su parte, sentado sobre su cama, meditaba en silencio. Pasaba su camisa de diario, sobre sus hombros y se dejaba caer allí. Enroscando sus dedos en el poco vello que tenía sobre su ombligo y que se perdía bajo su pantalón.

¿Cómo lo había tomado? Seguramente no de la forma que una parte de su cabeza, se estaba imaginando. No supo por qué; pero justo luego de enviar la carta, había sentido una especie de escalofrío. Seguramente estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, negando su suerte.

Tal vez solo estaba llorando y recostada en una polvorienta cama. Inspiró, cuando uno de sus dedos había halado uno de sus vellos, de forma dolorosa. Bajó la vista y no pudo evitar mirarse. Pensar en eso.

¿Era un hombre atractivo? ¿Podía resultarle atractivo? Se hacía preguntas muy prosaicas y eso comenzaba a suceder, cuando comenzaba a dudar de sí mismo.

Hermione Granger... ¿Encontrarlo atractivo a él? ¿Cómo podía constatar algo como eso? Ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana. Su lechuza había partido desde allí y no había regresado ninguna contesta inmediata. Por supeusto.

¿Qué mujer decía que sí de inmediato?

Ella no podía ser una de esas.

Hermione permanecía sentada, llorando en silencio. Tenía miedo. Sentía el miedo entre sus manos, mientras sudaban. Intentaba pensar, pero era muy complicado.

— ¿Dirás que sí, Mione?— preguntó Tonks y ella trató de respirar entre su llanto.

— No lo sé, Nym. No lo sé. ¿Debería?

No tenía otra opción. Eso supuso ella y por un momento muy corto; Nymphadora agradeció no estar en sus zapatos.

¿Por qué quería estar con alguien como ella? ¿Tenía que asustarse? ¿Tenía que sentir amor? Nisiquiera podía dejar de temblar, para escribir. Se sentía débil. Temerosa.

— Di lo que sientes, Mione. Dudo que Albus te obligue a eso.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a escribir una contestación. Nymphadora se imaginaba lo que estaba en aquel papel, pero no quería violentar su privacidad.

Severus trataba de no dormirse. De esperar un mensaje.

Pero estaba increíblemente exhausto. Sobretodo de divagar si podía resultar atractivo para alguien como Hermione Granger.

Y entonces una respuesta entró por su ventana en una lechuza café.

Leyó lo escrito y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama. Sonrió ligeramente. Estaba hecho. No tenía más opciones. Sí tenía, pero no quería otra.

No otra que esa que acababa de responder ella.


	3. Chapter 3

__

_****_

_**Este teclado es una mierda y la net igual. Por eso medio completé el dos y preferí gastar mis energías en uno nuevo. Mañana a casa, al menos. Besos y cariños.**

* * *

_

Hermione se detuvo junto al sofá en el salón, mientras Severus aparecía en aquella enorme habitación. No tardó en ser puntual.Y allí estaba, mirándola de forma insondable. Tenía una apariencia que no le gustaba. Parecía que había llorado. Pues supuso que ese era el efecto que iba a tener sobre ella, esa noticia.

Pero la respuesta lo había desconcertado.

— Antes de que comience— dijo ella con trémulo y Snape no contestó— quiero decir; que hago esto por Dumbledore. Por la orden.

Severus soltó un hondo suspiro. Claro. ¿Qué otra cosa podía tener en mente? Ayudar. Ese era su trabajo desde que prácticamente había asesinado a Lily Evans Potter.

— Y antes de que lo pregunte, le diré por qué la he escogido.

Hermione sentía el corazón en su garganta. El pulso bajo.

— La escogí a usted porque...— respiró y exhaló— Porque de tener un "hijo", quisiera que usted fuese la madre del niño.

Hermione no contestó. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de existir amor en su mensaje? Trató de pensar claramente, pero la ligera idea de tener un hijo, algo que conllevara una responsabilidad, eso la desesperaba. Quería sentir que todo iba a terminar bien, pero se mentía a sí misma.

¿Snape estaba enamorada de ella?

Leyó su mente, a través de su mirada. Tuvo que terminar siendo sincero. Porque mentir, podía arruinar la única solución a la guerra.

— Confío en usted, señorita Granger. Creo que usted, es la más indicada para hacer algo así. Creo que usted es la única capaz de... con la única que me...

Eso era prácticamente una declaración de... ¿amor?

— Señor, no sé qué decirle al respecto. Nunca me imaginé en esta situación. Pero debo decir y afirmar, que con usted podría conseguirlo. Lucius y Draco, habrían sido mi fin.

Asintió ante aquello. Lucius habría sido su muerte. Sonrió suavemente. Ese hombre jamás podría tratar a una mujer, como debía. Se dijo que Hermione Granger, era la más sensata. La más idónea para tener un hijo con él.

¿O trataba de ocultar algo?

¿Amor?

Hermione se quedó expectante, mirándolo con una inspiración. ¿Y cómo iba a terminar la historia? ¿Solo hacer el amor, iba a acabar con todo? Pensó y una idea atacó su cabeza. Tenía sentido. Si quería tener un hijo él...

— Supongo que tengo que intentar conquistarla. Enamorarla.

Era la parte graciosa del asunto.

Ella asintió y Severus, dio un paso al frente. Estiró su mano, suavemente. Ella lo contempló sin decir nada, casi podía decir que sorprendida. Pero ya la noticia se había llevado sus sorpresas.

— ¿Puedo pedirle que me acompañe?

Hermione asintió y estiró su mano para tomar la del profesor. Snape antes de continuar su camino, se dio la vuelta y ella lo contempló. Se detuvo para mirarlo. Meditaba mientras sostenía su mano y sonrió como si hubiese escuchado un gracioso chiste.

— ¿Me permitirá conquistarla, señorita Granger? ¿No se opondrá? Aún puede decidir y si ha dicho que sí...

Ella no se retractó. No dijo que no y Snape tomó eso como un aval. ¿Sería lo suficientemente atractivo? ¿Cómo podía constatar que ella sentía atracción sexual por él? Solo si la conquistaba. Pese a que eso tomara mucho para la orden.

Caminaron hasta detenerse en la puerta del cuartel. Severus suspiró, dormir en una habitación separada era mucho más fácil. Pero eso no habría servido.

— La llevaré hasta mi hogar, ahora. Cierre sus ojos y piense en este lugar.

Hermione asintió, escuchando el lugar de sus finos labios. Cerró los ojos y lo pronunció tres veces seguidas. Sintió la experiencia del estiramiento corporal y luego, que sus pies tocaban algo sólido. Suspiró. Siempre se mareaba en aquellos momentos donde tenía que aparecerse.

— ¿Se siente bien?

Asintió una vez más. No podía hablar. Las náuseas se lo impedían. Severus esperó y luego de verificar todos los hechizos protectores y que ella estuviera bien, caminaron hasta la pequeña y desaliñada casa en la que él vivía.

Ella nunca había estado allí y jamás había pensado en ver algo así.

— No te fijes en la decoración— dijo, sin poder evitar ver el gesto de desdén que ella había hecho. Y ella sin poder evitar sentir algo así, por el ambiente en aquella casa.

— Disculpe...yo no quise.

Severus negó con la cabeza, soltando su abrigo y tomando el abrigo de Hermione. Resultaba ligeramente desconcertante, que él actuara de esa forma.

— Si tiene hambre, hay aún... cena en la alacena.

Hermione quiso preguntar, pero la cocina pequeña le dio la respuesta. La alacena se alzaba frente a ella. Aún estaba tibia.

— Sírvase lo que quiera. Iré a revisar, la cama.

"La cama". De ahora en más, tenía que acostumbrarse. Se quedó en el piso inferior, cenando algo que tenía sabor a papas y carne. Admiró sus alrededores y escuchó un sonido fuerte. Dejó de comer y subió las escaleras. Severus aireaba las sábanas. La habitación con decoraciones fiorentinas. Mármol y otras tantas cosas, que el piso inferior no tenía.

Iba a dormir allí. Junto a él.

— Creo que es muy apresurado. Así que preparé otra cama. Otra habitación. Puede dormir allí si quiere.

Eso... estaba mejor. No podían dormir juntos la primera noche.

— Iré ahora. Estoy algo cansada, mareada. ¿Podría indicarme d´nde está?

Severus eso hizo.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa mañana, Hermione trataba de dormir sin sentirse incómoda. Una intrusa en un hogar que no conocía. En un lugar sucio y polvoriento, que Severus Snape llamaba hogar. Trató de apartar los sueños negativos de su cabeza, pero era una tarea imposible.

Pero durmió. O dormía. Y mientras dormía, alguien la miraba. Esperaba que despertara, pero ya era tarde para desayunar. Así que lo mejor era ayudarle con ello. Con que despertara.

Colocó la bandeja con el desayuno y al sentir el movimiento, Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Al despertar, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de él. Tenía una bandeja con lo que parería ser el desayuno. Lo dejó sobre sus piernas y alzó una de sus manos. Temblaba, parecía no saber qué hacía. La dejó a un lado de su rostro, lo acarició suavemente, apartando el cabello que impedía su movilidad.

— Buen provecho. Tengo cosas que atender. ¿Puede esperar aquí?

Hermione asintió y él se apartó de la cama, con una sonrisa. Había estado mirándola, mientras dormía. Nunca había sentido que algo tan prosaico como el acto de dormir, el hábito, atraería tanto su atención. Como en ese momento.

Ella admiró el desayuno. Muy elaborado, muy impropio de alguien como Snape. No podía mentir, tenía mucho apetito, esa mañana. Pensar tanto, comenzaba a desgastar sus energías. Huevos de una forma que jamás había probado. Y un delicioso tocino. Pedazos de pan.

El terminar, fue anhelando volver a comenzar. Había estado exquisito. No conocía que Snape tuviera dotes en la cocina. Ni mucho menos.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras de la habitación, con mucho cuidado. El enorme librero, estaba abierto y al salir, se asombró de la vista.

Todo estaba muy cambiado. Ya no era la sombra de lo que antes había sido. Todo estaba limpio, en su sitio. Los muebles tenían un tapizado nuevo. Los libros estaban organizados, desempolvados. La cocina brillaba, relucía en limpio. Tenía todas sus piezas. Las gavetas y los aparadores tenían todas sus asas y estaban en su lugar. La cocina lucía estupendamente.

Las paredes también. Todo el lugar. Era como si su mirada y gestos, hubiesen dado pie para que Snape hiciera un gran trabajo de limpieza. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo lo había hecho. No se lo había pedido y ahora vivía prácticamente; en un palacio.

Caminó hasta el librero y sustrajo uno de los libros. No le parecía apropiado, tomar algo sin permiso, pero estaba aburrida. No quería perderse en divagaciones sobre el repentino comportamiento de su ex profesor. Y ahora, el pretendiente que acabaría con la guerra en aquella mitad del mundo.

Mientras estaba sentada en el "nuevo sofá", sin poder creer que hacía pocas horas, era un viejo mueble con raspaduras y la tela descocida, escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente. Sintió miedo. Snape no le había dicho a dónde iba. Y tampoco parecía estar dentro. Sobretodo; porque no le gustaba el hecho de estar sola, en un lugar que no conocía en lo absoluto.

Se levantó y tomando su varita, que se había caído tras uno de los cojines del sofá, se levantó y apuntó en dirección a la puerta.

Pero se trataba de él y traía algo entre sus manos. Era lo que parecía ser un enorme paquete. Parecía un vestido.

— ¿Qué...?— dijo él, sobresaltado. Estaba desarmado y Hermione le apuntaba con una varita. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y bajó la varita lentamente. Miró el libro que había sacado del librero y se encogió de hombros.

— Estaba aburrida. Lamento si tomé sus cosas sin permiso. La casa ha quedado maravillosa, pero no me malinterprete. No quería obligarlo a nada de estas cosas.

Severus colgó el largo vestido en una de las alacenas y miró a Hermione, sin entender el concepto. No esperaba una respuesta como esa, pero lo podía entender en cierta forma.

— No malinterpreté...solo quise darle un aspecto más "hogareño" a este lugar. No tenía motivos para estar aquí, pero ahora...ahora lo hago por usted. Porque vivir en un lugar tan desaliñado, nunca fue sano.

Hermione asintió. Le daba la razón. Todo era mucho más cómodo. Mucho más adsequible. Ya no temía tocar las cosas.

— Hizo un gran trabajo, señor. Debió tomarle mucho.

— No si tienes ayudantes. Elfos. Se los pedí para usted y ellos amablemente aceptaron ayudarme.

Hermione alzó la cabeza hacia el vestido que reposaba en la alacena. ¿Era para ella?

— Es para usted. Mi madre una vez dijo que si había algo especial que regalar a una mujer, aparte de flores y joyas, era un poco de ropa. Por supuesto. El amor también podría serlo.

Lo podría ser, pero no en ese momento.

— Y...¿lo compró?

— No. Mi madre.

_¿Su madre?_


	5. Chapter 5

**TequilaNervous:** Hola, jeje. Espero todo esté bien. Bueno, digamos que las cosas para ambos no son fáciles, pero tampoco tan malas. No pensé en ponerlo muy dramático y no sé si le hace falta. En verdad, no sé si el drama se me da también. Entonces...bueno, esta idea fue un sueño. La trato de seguir lo más que recuerdo =). besitos y cariños para ti. Se te quiere mucho.

**Lecaosma:** Sí, la madre está viva. Quise hacer algo distinto. Pero no sé si queda bien. Tuve un sueño con este fic, donde él le pedía consejos y muchas otras cosas. ¿Crees que encaja? bueno, espero que te guste lo que sigue. Gracias por leerme. Muchos besos y cariños.

**Sailoor mercuri o neptune:** Hola amiga. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien y que esta también te guste. Te dejo besos y saludos. Mucha suerte y cariños de mi parte. Se te quiere.

**Jesica:** Hola =). Me alegro de que este fic te guste mucho. Te mando muchos saludos y besos. Cuídate. Se te quiere.

* * *

Se había estado mirando en el espejo, mientras se probaba aquel vestido que el profesor había "comprado". Mientras estaba sentada en la cama, admirando el traje. Se preguntó; cómo era la madre de su ex profesor de pociones.

¿Podría ser una mujer con una personalidad como él? O al contrario, ¿una mujer encantadora? No podía precisarlo.

Porque su hijo era una cosa distinta a la madre. ¿O tal vez era su culpa? No estaba segura de sentirse confiada, con su presencia.

Severus permanecía sentado en un largo sofá, mientras una mujer de largos cabellos negros y un rostro pálido, blancuzco, le observaba con una sonrisa casi perceptible. Apenas moviendo sus labios. Snape mantenía los ojos cerrados.

— Entonces no estás confiado en que ella termine amándote. ¿Me equivoco, Severus?

Asintió, abriendo los ojos pesadamente. Aquella mujer, se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de él y colocó una mano sobre las suyas, que estaban firmemente unidas en su regazo.

— Relájate y permíteme conocerla. Planificaré una cena y veremos.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, como si se tratara de un peso muerto. La dejó caer y suspiró profundamente.

— No creo, sea buena idea. Creo que ella estaría presionada. Temerosa de acceder a una petición así.

Ella volvió a sonreír y alzó una de sus manos, para apretar su hombro suavemente. Severus no volvió a hablar al respecto.

— No tienes nada que temer, querido. Sé que ella entenderá y apreciará nuestro encuentro.

Hermione se había quedado dormida, esperando. Por supuesto que comprendía que alguien como él, tenía obligaciones. No tomaba en cuenta; el hecho de que ella no tenía nada más en su vida. Y que pasaría el tiempo encerrada. Y no quería hacerlo, para no sentir tristeza.

Ella no era tan necesaria como él.

Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos con un bostezo ahogado. Escuchó ruidos en la planta inferior y supuso que él ya había llegado. Ya estaba allí.

Caminó lentamente y apareció detrás del librero. Allí estaba. Sentado en el sofá. Sin hacer nada más que meditar.

— No quise despertarte.— dijo y ladeó la cabeza hacia ella. Hermione parecía nerviosa y podía entender las razones. O eso creía— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Su madre...ella... creerá que es un tema prosaico. ¿Podré agradarle a alguien como ella? Me preguntaba si debía adoptar una postura, si debía actuar de una forma. Si siquiera debía no decir ciertas cosas.

Se levantó lentamente, de aquel sofá. Caminó hasta detenerse frente a ella y negó con la cabeza. Casi de forma imperceptible.

— Mi madre no te juzgará. Además, considerando su procedencia. Considerando mi propia procedencia.

¿Cómo sabía que estaba pensando en eso, precisamente?

— ¿Cómo supo que yo pensaba en que iba a llamarme, sangre sucia?

— Una vieja corazonada que he sentido durante muchos años.

Caminó hasta el librero y la dejó allí, con una expresión de confusión. Antes de perderse tras las viejas escaleras, se detuvo y lentamente se dio la vuelta. La contempló, mientras ella se mantenía en su lugar. Quieta.

— Mi madre te invitó a cenar. Por supuesto, a mi también. No creí que fuera una buena idea, pero ella insistió. Si prefieres cancelarlo.

Despegó los labios, pero no supo qué decir. Al final, negó con la cabeza y sonrió a medias. No le apetecía, pero eso no significaba que tenía que arruinar la misión. El trabajo.

— Me prepararé, cuanto antes.

Severus asintió y subió las escaleras. Ella se preguntó si aquel vestido, era la excusa para conocerla. Para vestirla y darle clase. Y si Snape solo mentía para engañarla y llevarla a aquella cena.

De pronto sentía que estaba convirtiéndose en una persona paranoide.

Al subir las escaleras, tras él, lo miró sentado en su cama. Estaba limpiándose los zapatos y acomodaba su traje negro. Caminó hasta la habitación y miró el largo vestido negro, abierto en su espalda. con un corte bajo.

Por supuesto que él no había comprado algo así. Ni mucho menos, haberlo emparejado con un par de hermosos tacones.

Aquella noche, ella se veía y sentía distinta. Una mujer diferente. Y por supuesto, él no podía evitar notarlo.

Además tenía que notarlo. Halagar a una mujer, era una parte muy importante.

— Te ves hermosa, Hermione.

Jamás le había oído hablar de esa forma. Mucho menos a alguien como ella. Severus bajó las escaleras hasta detenerse en el recibidor y ella lo siguió.

— No está muy lejos, he notado que no te gusta aparecerte.

¿Cómo podía...? Claro. Como espía, tenía que notar los pormenores de las situaciones. Nada debía escapársele.

Comenzaba a causarle miedo y se preocuparía por no enviar señales equivocadas.

— Andando, entonces.

Hermione asintió, tomando su brazo. Severus respiró profundamente y pensó en aquel lugar. Rápidamente se dispersaron. Dejaron de sentir el viento en sus rostros y muy pronto, tocaron tierra. Severus ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione. Parecía sentirse mejor.

Aquella casa, pequeña. Le recordaba tanto a la madriguera. Tenía calor de hogar. Se podía respirar.

— ¡Oh, Severus! Ya estás aquí.— su madre. Idéntica a él. Pero mujer— ¡Oh y...! Pero qué hermosa mujer tienes allí.

— Buenas noches, señora Snape.

— Buenas noches, querida— dijo, mientras soltaba un par de copas con vino, sobre la mesa. Sonrió y caminó hasta ella, para sostener sus manos. Hermione miró a Snape y éste asintió en silencio.

— Pero si eres toda una muñeca. ¡Sabía que ese vestido era exactamente; como Severus te describió! Ven...hay algo que quiero enseñarte. ¿Seguro que puedes quedarte solo por un rato, Severus? Quiero enseñarle la casa y el resto de nuestras pertenencias.

Severus se sintió abochornado y asintió ligeramente. Con una sonrisa suave, Eileen guió a Hermione, a través de un pequeño pasillo. Hacia la cocina.

— Esta era nuestra cocina. Bastante humilde, pero era todo para nosotros.

Hermione se preguntó si tenía algún aspecto de ser millonaria. También le gustaban las cosas sencillas.

— Severus ya me lo ha contado, cariño. Que ambos deben tener un hijo. Lamento mucho que no haya sido tu decisión. Él no sabe qué hacer. Cree que al último momento, solo te rehusarás y...

Pero tuvo que interrumpirla.

— ¿Por qué teme eso?

Eileen hizo un curioso gesto. Como si meditara en voz baja. Hablando consigo misma.

— Pues no lo sé, cariño.— dijo con una sonrisa— pero cada vez que hablamos o lo miro a los ojos, tiene un brillo en ellos, que yo creía haber visto desfallecer. Algo hay en él, que lo motiva. Y creo que tiene que ver contigo.

Muchas de sus preguntas se podían responder con eso. Pero le generaban más y más.


	6. Chapter 6

Como mujer, quería comprender muchas cosas. Muchas más que como ser pensante. Individual. No quería analizar sus palabras con la cabeza fría. Quería pensar como una mujer con sentimientos, ante una madre que le hacía una confesión como esa.

Que le había devuelto el "brillo" a los ojos de su hijo. No podía pensarlo de otra forma, sino como eso que era.

Como eso que generaba aquellos comentarios. Y al ver el rostro de escepticismo que tenía, Eileen sonrió suavemente.

— No lo comprendo. Creí que Severus ya no podría volver a ser el mismo. Que lo perdería. Y ahora tú. Ahora, tú has devuelto esa imagen de mi viejo hijo. Él no tuvo un pasado muy digno de una infancia normal, sufrió mucho. Gracias por haber aceptado su propuesta.

Mucha información. Una buena madre, supuso.

Severus ya se había bebido su segunda copa de vino, cuando presintió que estar sola mucho tiempo con su madre, quizá no era precisamente...una buena idea.

Se puso en pie, ligeramente mareado por el vino. Caminó hacia la cocina, pero su madre no estaba allí. Tampoco Hermione.

— ¿Cómo pueden tener un hijo, sin comprometerlos antes?— Eileen preguntó, mientras paseaban por el largo patio trasero. Matorrales viejos y flores muertas. No parecía cuidarlo mucho. No lo suficiente. Miró con desdén, como un enorme florero, estaba borbotando tierra en una de las ventanas.

— No lo sé. Pero aún si tuviésemos que tener alguno; creo que con el bebé bastaría. En realidad, no exijo que alguien como el profesor Snape, cuide de un bebé.

— ¡Oh cariño! Él lo hará. Estoy segura de ello. Perfectamente.

Cuando creía que sus dudas se respondían; pues empeoraban a cada momento. Asintió, patidifusa. Y antes de siquiera pretender decir lo que pensaba, Severus había hecho acto de presencia. Eileen sonrió como si jamás lo hubiese visto y la conversación inicial, nunca hubiese sucedido.

— Severus, creo que ella es una mujer fantástica. Te irá bien.

La miró cruzar el patio hasta la cocina y rodó la vista hacia Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hermione sonrió a medias. A modo de disculpa. ¿Qué podía decir? A su madre le gustaba indagar y ella quizá no había sido muy acertiva.

— Perdónala. Ella suele ser...muy...

— ¿Entrometida en sus asuntos personales?

Le dio la razón y alzó la mirada al cielo. Estaba oscuro, pero aún podía vislumbrar a la luna y al resto de las estrellas. Hacía mucho que no veía algo como eso. Que no se detenía a pensar en algo. En vaciar su mente y solo mirar. Contemplar algo que él no había creado ni destruido.

Hermione se acercó hasta él y se abrazó a sí misma. Hacía un frío terrible. Tembló ligeramente y Snape, bajó la vista hacia ella.

Recordaría comprar un vestido con una prenda extra. Un saco o algo que pudiera cubrirla mejor. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? Deslizó el suyo por sus brazos y lo colocó sobre sus hombros. Su aroma, su calidez, impregnó rápidamente sus sentidos.

— Señor...su madre.

— Puede si quiere, reservarse lo que le comentó. No necesito saberlo todo. Y hasta puedo imaginármelo.

— Esto me gustaría que lo supiera. — dijo, aclarándose la garganta. Severus la miró con mucho detalle.— me preguntó si podíamos tener un hijo, sin comprometernos. Le dije que no era necesario que usted se comprometiera. Puedo tenerlo, cuidarlo. Aunque estoy segura de que no lo tocaré, incluso luego de que nazca.

Obviaba esos detalles, al menos en su mente. No sabía si Hermione también lo hacía.

— El punto es, que ella contestó que usted lo cuidaría. Que se comprometería. Quisiera que supiera, que no espero que lo haga. Quiero decir...no tiene por qué obligarse a hacerlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Tenía rostro de que estaba obligado? Podía. Sobretodo por tener un hijo con una mujer, que creía conocer en práctica, pero no en teoría.

No supo qué decir y Hermione interpretó ese silencio, de forma quizá inequívoca. No iba a cuidar de un bebé. ¿Esperaba que lo hiciera? Regresó de vuelta a la casa y él, permaneció allí. Confundido. Sin darse cuenta del trasfondo de las palabras de Hermione.

Solo una cosa: Quizá ella no quería hacer todo eso sola.

Al entrar, ya ella estaba sentada en la mesa. Su saco colgaba sobre su silla y la chimenea crepitaba suavemente. Caminó, respirando profundo y preguntándose cómo podría sostener una conversación en una mesa o incluso, como mantener una apariencia cuando en realidad, solo quería abandonarlo todo.

Sentía, iba a lastimarla. De una forma u otra. Siempre lo hacía.

— Siéntate junto a ella, Severus. Si lo deseas.

Se sentó allí, junto a ella y miró su copa de vino. Volvía a estar llena. Y la de Hermione, había estado llena desde mucho antes. Era como interpretar algo. Una oportunidad para beber con calma y para ella. De beber y decidir.

— Señor... lamento si mi comentario le pareció mal intencionado. No quise.

Eileen regresó a la cocina y fingió que verificaba si la cena estaba " al dente". Severus en realidad, había ignorado las palabras de su madre. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió a medias.

— Entendí lo que quiso decir.

— No, no entendió. No es que yo quiera atarlo a mí. Con tener que ayudarme a concebir, seguro se acaban sus responsabilidades. Y está bien.

Sí. Entendía. Ella no quería estar sola. ¿O no? De vez en cuando; le costaba comprender a las mujeres.

— Pues no pienso igual que usted. Creo que con ello, las cosas solo comienzan.

Creyó acertar, porque cuando Eileen servía la cena, no se le escapó que Hermione había sonreído por lo bajo. Y su mirada se había distraído intencionalmente con una de las servilletas.

— Hermoso candelabro, señora Snape— dijo, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco. Eileen le agradeció el gesto, con una sonrisa y un débil "gracias".

Pero ya lo sabía. Hablaba de candelabros, porque por primera vez...estaba sin habla realmente.

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas. ¿Cómo les va? mañana les respondo los comentarios, puesto que no tengo clases. Lamento no haberlo hecho y bueno. Espero les guste. Se les quiere mucho. Saludos y besos. Se cuidan.


	7. Chapter 7

Avanzan en la relación, como Lecaosma dice. Espero les guste. Les mando besos.

* * *

La cena estaba maravillosa, casi no tenía palabras para describirla. Su madre cocinaba de una forma tan deliciosa que pese a estar satisfecha, aún deseaba probar el postre. A diferencia de Snape, que apenas había comido.

— Hijo, siempre estás así de delgado porque no comes debidamente. Deberías intentarlo. Ya no eres un niño.

Ante aquellas palabras, Snape sonrió suavemente.

— Siempre he sido así, delgado.

Eileen sonrió mientras Snape trataba de ver a Hermione, sin sentirse amenazado por las palabras de su madre. Hermione fingió que la cereza se escapaba de su pastel con crema.

— Quizá no quieras comerte mi comida, pero estoy segura de que ella te cocinará algo que te encante.

No sabía si tenía aptitudes para la cocina. Severus negó con la cabeza, mientras dejaba la copa de vino sobre la mesa. De forma bastante cuidadosa. Como si la copa también fuese a dirigirse a él y a criticarlo de cierta forma.

— Me gusta tu comida, solo que no tengo apetito ahora— dijo mientras se levantaba y Hermione intuitivamente; dejó el pedazo de pastel.

— Continúa cariño. Algo debe estarle molestado. Es normal que se comporte de esa forma cuando se siente amenazado.

Hermione trató de comer, pero a la mitad del trozo de pastel, sintió la sensación de llenura que antes había dejado de tomar en cuenta. Severus había acabado con sus deseos de seguir comiendo. Se levantó y tomó aquel plato que él no había probado siquiera.

— Profesor, ¿dije algo malo?

Porque tenía que ser su culpa. Sino, pues entonces ahondaría más en el tema.

— No. Es solo que pensaba. Tenía que pensar en el ahora y en adelante, cuando todo comenzara y tuviésemos que...

Pero se silenció a sí mismo de forma precipitada, como si lo que fuera a decir, resultaba indecoroso para los oídos de Hermione. Ella alzó la mirada y suspiró nerviosa. ¿A qué se refería?

— Lo siento, no quisiera preocupar con viejas divagaciones que tengo.

Hermione no dijo nada y miró el plato con la cena, que estaba sosteniendo. Sonrió suavemente y lo alzó ante la mirada de su ex profesor. Negó desdeñosamente; pero ella insistió en que tenía que comerlo.

— Sino, luego se sentirá mal. Por lo menos; solo un poco. Las albóndigas estaban deliciosas.

— Lo sé. Mi madre suele tener facilidad para la cocina. Aún negándose a los cumplidos. Aún diciendo que es la peor cocinera del mundo.

Ella sonrió ante el tema tan prosaico que estaban discutiendo en ese momento. Recordó que la cena en sus manos; se enfriaba. Tomó el tenedor y picó un poco de albóndiga. Severus la miró atentamente mientras ella estiraba su mano hacia su rostro.

— Imagino que si le doy de comer, estaré actuando como su madre. Pero sé que si no lo hago, usted no comerá.

— Créame, no se parece en nada a ella.

Hermione se sentó en un sofá bajo y Severus se sentó a su lado. Hermione acercó su mano nuevamente, hacia su rostro. Severus comió sin chistar.

— ¿Quieres un poco?— le preguntó y Hermione negó con la cabeza.— Compartido, sabe mejor.

Asintió entonces y probó un poco más de esa comida. Tenía razón. Estaba deliciosa aunque pasara el tiempo y...

Dejó de pensar de inmediato, Severus había acercado sus labios hasta los suyos. Silenciosamente. Como si simplemente hubiese acariciado los mismos, con una servilleta. Para limpiarlos.

Había sido tan suave, tan "delicado". Y eso no lo podía categorizar con alguien como Snape. Esas palabras no eran las mejores, para describirlo a él.

Tenía razón. Compartidas, las cosas sabían mejor.

Aunque no lo esperaba.

— ¿Sabe mejor ahora?— preguntó, llevándose uno de los dedos a la barbilla para quitar un poco de salsa. Lo regresó hasta sus labios— lo siento. Acto espontáneo.

Y su primer beso, mientras cenaban.

— Sí, sabe mejor— dijo, sin alzar la vista. Sonrojada. Respiró suavemente y miró la última albóndiga en el plato. Jugó con el tenedor y ella, mientras le sonreía al vacío.— ¿Último bocado?

Y también, el último beso.

De regreso a casa, Hermione estaba muy cansada como para pelear consigo misma, acerca de lo que recién acontecía en su vida. En su vida amorosa.

Y Severus consideraba que ya había hecho mucho.

— Buenas noches, señor.

— Buenas noches. Descansa.

— Usted también...

Antes de moverse, mientras le daba la espalda, se dio la vuelta y suspiró. Meditó y se dijo dos cosas. Tenían que hablar de aquel beso. Eran adultos y si iban a relacionarse, pues tenían que hablar de sus sentimientos.

— No quisiera interrumpir su sueño, pero tengo algo que preguntarle. Si pudiera responderme sinceramente, se lo agradecería. Sería todo más fácil.

Severus asintió, soltando las almohadas que había comenzado a sostener desde un principio de la conversación.

— Su madre habla como si tuviese años, enamorado de mí. ¿Ha sentido algo por mí antes, señor?

Se mordió el labio.

— Señorita Granger, hasta este punto puedo decir que mi madre envía indirectas que no...

— No, señor. Usted siente algo y trata de ocultarlo. Su madre fue muy clara. Y una madre jamás mentiría. Solo por ayudar a su familia, supongo. Y en este caso ella dice la verdad para ayudarle.

Severus sonrió.

— ¿No puede engañarla? O al menos hacerle ver cosas que no son ¿cierto?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Snape; rodó la vista hacia su cama.

— Tengo una extraña sensación. Como si apesar de que esto fuera un trabajo, yo podría conseguir algo más que eso.

Eso había respondido todos sus dilemas.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione sonrió suavemente y con una expresión que no supo definir si se trataba de diversión, felicidad, una sonrisa, se dejó caer en la cama. Pensando en las posibilidades que esa respuesta le había dado. Muchas.

— Dijiste lo que dijiste, Severus Snape— se dijo a sí mismo, mientras trataba de dormir. Dando vueltas en la cama.— le diste la razón a tu madre. Debes estar loco. Que has hecho lo que hiciste.

Ella apenas pudo dormir sin dejar de pensar en el asunto. De la forma más seria que se le pasó por la mente.

No tenía sentido. ¿Desde cuándo, ese hombre había comenzado a amarla? Porque no había escogido a Nymphadora. A ninguna. Solo a ella.

Solo a ella.

El amanecer de nuevo, había resultado algo menos simple de lo que esperaba. No había podido salir de la habitación, con el temor de que encontrarse, significaría levantar la mirada y verse el uno al otro. Con una sonrisa, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina. No tenía que fingir; pero al menos podía intentar no parecer confusa.

— Buenos días, Hermione— de la forma más política posible. Ella hizo igual, con una pequeña reverencia y un murmullo.— el desayuno está sobre la mesa.

Antes de que Hermione se ocupara de su comida, Severus caminó hasta acercarse a ella, en la mesa. Suspiró.

— Acerca del beso...

— ¿Los besos necesitan explicaciones? No creo, señor.

Severus no contestó de inmediato, mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa y sostenía su cucharilla con un poco de huevo en ella. Comida al estilo francesa.

— No pensaba explicar— dijo, apoyándose en la mesa. Sus codos sobre ella y admirándola fijamente— pensaba más bien, aclarar ciertas cosas que espero. Una vez que tengamos al bebé, claro.

Hermione colocó la cucharilla sobre su plato y giró su pequeño banquillo,para mirarlo fijamente.

— No puedo creer que diga algo como esto, pero es mucho mejor que mentir.— dijo y Hermione asintió— Mi madre ya lo sabía. Sabía que yo...amaba a una mujer.

Pudo haber opinado, pero tal vez no era ella de quién hablaba. Tal vez se trataba de una persona diferente a ella.

— Pero hay algo que nunca le aclaré a ella. Jamás le dije, confesé, que había una mujer a la que amaba más que a nada.— djo, mientras se erguía de nuevo.

Y allí sí podía decir que quizá hablaba de ella, pero no quería sonar muy creída. Intuía, hablaba de ella, pero no podía precisarlo tampoco.

No al comienzo de una relación. Que se lo dijera él.

— Llámelo golpe de suerte, pero esta situación me ha acercado mucho más a la mujer que amo.

Y lo había dicho de una forma muy sencilla. Muy poco Snape. Pero estaba bien. Asintió y bien, si quería que la misión...

No. Él sentía cosas reales. No podía decirle que sí lo amaba, solo para salir de una situación. No era de esa forma. No ella.

— Puedo entender que usted no me ame.— dijo, mientras disimuladamente, tomaba un tenedor y probaba los huevos en el plato.— pero una confesión podría mejorar las cosas. Si es que hay algo que rescatar. Sobretodo porque...

Perdió el equilibrio. Hermione se había puesto de pie, separándose del banquillo y había dispuesto una de sus manos sobre la que él apoyaba sobre la mesa y la otra, alrededor de su cintura. Sintió un beso suave.

— Es, sinceramente, la forma más dulce en la que me han hablado nunca. — dijo, entre sus labios y Snape abrió los ojos, sin haber notado desde un principio, que los había cerrado.

— No tiene por qué agradecerlo.

Sí. Aquellas palabras habían hecho un barrido emocional en ella y había cometido un acto impropio de su persona. La amaba. Aquel hombre amaba todo su ser. Y pese a que nunca se lo había dicho antes, se sentía como una adolescente otra vez.

— Compartido, el desayuno sabe mejor— le recordó, que ambos estaban comiendo lo mismo.

— Su madre también dejó algo muy claro.— dijo, mientras soltaba su mano y tomaba su cucharilla, un poco de huevo.— Que ha recuperado el "brillo" en sus ojos, gracias a mí. ¿Será todo eso, algo cierto?— dijo mientras masticaba. Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia otro lado y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Una vieja creencia de las madres, cuando tienes un hijo único. Quieres que se casen, que tengan hijos. Y dado todo lo que para ella represento, creerá que esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Hermione torció el gesto.

— Acaba de decirme que...

— Luego de todo en lo que me he metido. A la fuerza y voluntariamente, es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mi vida.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente. Sonrojada. Al principio quería escapar, esconder sus lágrimas. En ese preciso momento, sentía que su corazón se movía en otra dirección.

Eso era parte de todo lo que había dicho y oído. De él y sobre él.

— Entonces me temo, que usted también me ama de alguna forma. ¿O tiene sentimientos encontrados hacia mi persona? Si los besos no tienen explicaciones, este no debe tenerlo o yo no debo preguntarlo. Sino, interpretarlo a mi manera.

Se echó a reír.

— Muy listo. Pero no hay explicaciones, sí razones.

— Es lo mismo.

— Entonces no se lo diré, señor.

Se separó de él y antes de poder terminar su desayuno, sintió una mano que la regresaba a su posición original.

— ¿Qué efecto tienen las cenas de mi madre, que consiguen lo que proponen?

— Las madres siempre sacan lo mejor de sus hijos. Aunque de personas como Quien tú sabes, dudo que sea posible.

— ¿Y de usted? Que la ha llevado a besarme.

— Por eso le digo que los besos a veces no tienen explicación. No sé por qué lo he hecho.

Y continuaría sin saberlo. ¿O tal vez era eso que llamaban amor?


	9. Chapter 9

Les debo los coment (por enésima vez, dios mío). Pero he estado full con todo. Perdónenme...U_U

Besos.

Mari.

* * *

Severus permaneció de pie junto a la cocina, mientras Hermione improvisaba. La cena no solía ser su especialidad.

Pero Hermione sabía lo que hacía.

— Estos ingredientes son deliciosos— dijo, mientras colocaba un trozo de tomate en su boca, cortado de forma muy meticulosa— ¿Dónde los compró?

— Consigo— dijo, acercándose a ella mientras Hermione le daba la espalda e inclinándose de puntas, para tomar un trozo de jamón— lo mejor que quiero. Casi siempre. Algo te queda de ser pocionista.

— Es cierto— suspiró ella dándose la vuelta y encontrándose atrapada entre sus brazos— hay algo que me gustaría que aclarara. A modo introductorio. ¿Cómo pasamos de no ser más que simples conocidos con una obligación meramente "laboral", usted el educador y yo la alumna, a tener un compromiso "familiar" y no decirnos insultos al mero roce?

Severus suspiró mientras terminaba de tragar el pedazo de jamón.

— Somos dos adultos. Además; yo nunca mencioné que la odiaba.

—Aún si me odiara...

— Pero no es el caso...

Hermione iba a responder, pero el aroma de la cena a punto de cocerse, atrajo su atención y Snape se separó de ella, devolviéndole su espacio.

Al momento de servir la cena, ya había comenzado a pensar en eso.

— Una pasta casera, servida de forma deliciosa y artesanal— dijo ella y Snape ladeó la cabeza hacia la silla que tenía a un lado. No se habían sentado juntos. No en una cena, desayuno ni almuerzo.

¿Sentarse juntos...? ¿Qué implicaciones conllevaba sentarse juntos?

Así lo hizo. Preocupaciones, después.

— Luce muy bien, para ser artesanal.— dijo Snape y Hermione suspiró en respuesta, mientras colocaba un cesto con trozos de pan— ¿Usó algún tipo de magia, mientras no la observaba?

— La magia de la buena cocina. Le daré un par de trucos.

Sintió que una mano sobre la suya, la apretaba gentilmente. Alzó la vista de su plato y ladeó la cabeza hacia él. Sonreía mirando la cena, de forma ausente. Como si algo dentro de ella, le evocara algún recuerdo.

— Me parece una estupenda idea.

— ¿Señor?

— Está bien. La cena está muy bien.

— Y nuevamente, no cenará. Tiene muy malos hábitos que deberían ser corregidos.

— Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de vencer.

No contestó, porque se había levantado de la mesa y la había dejado sola. Hermione se mordió el labio y miró ambos platos. Con una sonrisa suave, negó con la cabeza y se dijo que tenía que ser más maternal que simple "pareja". Meditó rápidamente y se levantó, tomando dos platos y cubriendo ambas cenas. Caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación donde él estaba. Recostado en la cama, a un lado, mirando una ventana.

Caminó hasta la cama y pensó si sentarse o quedarse de pie. Acarició las sábanas y se sentó allí, frente a él.

Se recostó en la cama, apoyando en una de sus manos, su cabeza y mirándolo con una inspiración corta. Mirando los círculos que había comenzado a hacer en las sábanas, con uno de sus puntiagudos dedos.

— Tiempo tenemos. Soy toda oídos.

— ¿Qué pasará después, Granger? Después de que todo comience. Que la orden decida interponerse. Si mal no recuerdo sus dos amigos, me consideran un traidor. Un hombre de poca monta. No soy de fiar. ¿Incluso así, usted podría arriesgarlo todo con el pensamiento de que podría perder ambas cosas?

— No comprendo. Aparte de Harry y Ron, qué más puedo perder.

— No soy el hombre indicado para usted, pero por descarte no habían otras opciones. ¿Podría yo ser la persona que esperaba? Quiero decir, luego de que el bebé nazca...

Entendió el mensaje.

— Si me quedaré con usted, si podría ser usted el hombre que amaré por el resto de mis días.

Severus no dijo nada, Hermione sonrió suavemente.

— El resto, es mucho tiempo. Hay que averiguarlo. Estoy segura de que necesitaré mucha compañía, luego de que entregue al pequeño o a la pequeña. Con quién... hay que averiguarlo.

Asintió suavemente y Hermione se sentó en la cama. Movió un dedo como si recordara algo y volvió a acostarse en la cama.

— Le daré un incentivo. Como su madre. ¿Si le doy un beso, vuelve a la mesa y come?

Casi pudo reírse de aquello. No contestó y Hermione sonrió casi de forma dulce. Se acercó hasta reducir el espacio entre ellos y depositó un beso entre sus labios.

— Es mucho mejor hombre, de lo que muchos lo pintan.

— Siempre me importó defender mis principios, sin importar como me viera el resto.

Estaba muy claro. Suspiró al sentir lejos, los labios de Hermione. Y pensó, que ya comenzaba a añorarlos de regreso.

Pero no serían palabras suyas. Serían de su corazón.

— Vamos. Tengo mucho apetito.


	10. Chapter 10

Lo escribí hoy, por que continué soñando con esto =D.

Besos.

Mari.

* * *

Severus miraba a Eileen mientras hacía un típico y acostumbrado trabajo de jardinería en su viejo patio. Estaba decidida a que cuando su pequeño nieto o nieta, naciera, correría alrededor de aquel campo. Pero no estaba seguro él, de que siquiera pudiera ser posible.

— Y te dijo todo eso. Además de usar el viejo truco de te doy un premio para que hagas algo que no te gusta hacer. Como abrirte, por ejemplo— dijo, mientras sostenía un enorme florero. Severus se encogió de hombros, mientras empujaba la puerta para que ella pudiera pasar.— Severus, las cosas no son tan malas como tu cabeza quiere proyectarte. Tienes que tener paciencia. Ya sé que estás bajo mucha presión, amenazas. Sé que si Quien tú Sabes se enterara de lo que estás por hacer, de seguro no lo tomaría muy bien. Y sin embargo, tienes que verle el lado bonito a todo lo que te pasa. Estás con la mujer que amas.

Pero ¿por cuánto? ¿Ese tipo de cosas tenían sentido buenas?

— Estoy creyendo que lo dice por compromiso. ¿Qué va a quedar luego de que todo acabe?

— El amor, Severus. ¿Crees que vas y solo te acuestas con una mujer? Habrán muchos que sienten eso. Pero la vi a los ojos y sé que ella no es de ese tipo. Que ella es una mujer que no sería capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien. Mucho menos con los tuyos. Está confundida, está algo temerosa. Todas las mujeres que empezamos algo, tenemos ese mismo miedo. Por eso somos más "sensibles" que ustedes. Nos da miedo pensar qué creerá el hombre en cuanto despierte en la cama al día siguiente. Si seguirá creyendo en lo que "creía" el día anterior. Si seguirá amándonos en cuanto despierte. ¿Crees que solo tú tienes diatribas?

Snape se quedó quieto, mientras su madre colocaba el florero sobre la mesa y Caminaba hacia su hijo, limpiándose las manos. Acarició su largo y grasoso cabello. Lo miró, apartándolo de su rostro para mirarlo mejor.

— Hijo, tienes que hacer algo con tu aspecto. Ese estilo es tan viejo ya.

— Ya pensaré en eso. Ya pensaré en todas esas cosas.

Iba a regresar tarde, por lo que veía. Su madre ya había preparado el almuerzo y en realidad; ya estaba pensando en la calidad del tiempo que pasaba con Hermione. No mucho en realidad. Necesitaba entonces, mejorar su comunicación. Irse. Si su madre tenía razón, entonces tenía que abrirse más.

No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer algo de ese estilo. Negó con la cabeza, cuando su madre colocaba los platos sobre la mesa.

— No. Tengo que irme.

Eileen se cruzó de brazos y Severus suspiró pesadamente. Puso los ojos en blanco y su madre se inclinó de puntas para sostener su rostro con sus dos manos.

— Deja de pelear contigo mismo y comienza a disfrutar lo que te han puesto casi, aunque suene terrible, en bandeja de oro. Por favor. Y cuídate. Pero por sobretodo, cuida mucho de ella. ¿De acuerdo?

Besó su frente con suavidad y sonrió, apartando el cabello de su rostro.

— Y has algo con tu cabello. Por amor a Merlín.

No contestó y desapareció tan pronto como pudo. Apenas se materializaron sus pies y tocaron el suelo, corrió escaleras arriba. El almuerzo al menos ya estaba preparado y esperaba almorzar con ella. Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, para respirar e iba a decir algo, pero observó dentro. Hermione estaba dormida y sobre un pequeño banco, reposaba un plato vacío.

A muchas cosas llegaba tarde. Sonrió sarcásticamente. Escucharía luego como ella confesaba que no importaba. Que todo estaba bien.

Caminó dentro de la habitación, hasta acercarse a la cama. La miró mientras ella dormía tan pacíficamente, que parecía que no respiraba. Se aseguró de cubrir bien su cuerpo con las cobijas y de apartar los pocos y alborotados cabellos que podrían incomodar su sueño.

La contempló por unos minutos.

¿Qué habría sido de su vida, si Lily se hubiese parecido a ella en lo más mínimo? Hasta en el mínimo detalle.

Caminó hasta su propia habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Exhausto. Haber aparecido de aquella forma, le había quitado el apetito. Sentía que su estómago aún se estaba reagrupando en pequeños trozos.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio. Ya no platicaría consigo mismo o su madre tendría razón. Enloquecería. Trató de dormir una buena siesta. Aunque de no ser por un ruido, habría comenzado a intentarlo.

Hermione tenía entre sus manos, una almohada. Se frotaba los ojos con una mano y ahogaba un bostezo. Parecía cansada. No entendía su sugestión.

— Mi habitación se puso fría de repente y... bueno, al principio usted no estaba aquí. Ahora está pero si quiere que haga como que no está y continúe durmiendo en su cama.

Entonces ella también usaba el chiste cuando intentaba decir algo, que le apenaba. Negó con la cabeza y se apartó, haciéndole un lugar en ella. Hermione caminó hasta la cama y colocó la almohada en la posición que le gustaba. La miró recostarse y ahogar un bostezo, dándose la vuelta. Severus la miró por un rato y se dio la vuelta para intentar dormir.

— ¿Sabe una cosa?— dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato y Snape hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. Hermione continuó— su madre me envió una carta diciéndome que estaba con ella, así que almorcé antes de quedarme esperándolo. No tengo problema con algo así. Sin embargo me gustaría preguntarle algo.

Severus se dio la vuelta y escuchó atentamente.

— ¿Por qué recurre a ella para hablar de sus miedos? Gran parte de la hospitalidad la ha puesto usted. ¿Por qué no me permite retribuírselo, ayudándole a enfrentarlos? Se supone que tenemos que pasar por este proceso, juntos. No niego que pienso que habla de mí con ella y en realidad no me incomoda, pero eso es lo que hace la mujer en la relación. Aparte de otras cosas. Apoyar.

La miró en silencio, sin decir nada. Aunque a Hermione le pareció que algo brillaba en su rostro. Algo que a través de la luz en la puesta de sol, por la ventana, se podía ver claramente. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, luego de volverse a mirarlo y con uno de sus dedos, acarició aquello que brillaba en sus ojos.

Pero era más que una sola cosa.

Lo que caía de sus ojos.

— Si de alguna forma, sus sentimientos han sido violados, lamento no tener la fuerza para ayudarlo a superarlo. A repararlo.

Lágrimas. Genuinas lágrimas. Los únicos hombres que no lloraban, eran aquellos que no tenían nada en común con él. Hombres malos. Él solo era un hombre que había atravesado las mil vicisitudes. jamás lo había visto, pero no estaba tan lejos de ser como lo imaginaba.

— Yo me apoyo en ti y tú en mí— susurró Hermione con una sonrisa. Sentía que las lágrimas también saltarían a sus ojos. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que tener paciencia.

Severus asintió y y su rostro volvió a ser el mismo. Sus ojos ligeramente irritados, pasaron a verse como siempre. Oscuros, indefinidos. Serios.

Poco podías ver a través de ellos. ¿El motivo de sus lágrimas? Aún era incierto.

Se dio la vuelta para dormirse y Hermione se quedó quieta, semi sentada en la cama, mirándolo. Sonrió suavemente y se dejó caer en la cama. Dejó caer un brazo bajo el que Severus mantenía sobre su cuerpo y sostuvo su mano. Descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Dejar que todo acabe con solo cerrar los ojos. hoy, en este día. Dejemos fuera de nuestras mentes, lo que va a suceder mañana.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry chicos. Tengo mucho problema ahorita.

MariS.

* * *

Severus respiraba pesadamente, mientras Hermione se mantenía quieta y calculadora.

— Podríamos hacerlo ahora. Podría resultar. Es decir; podría resultar embarazada. Mientras más nos demoramos, más nos arrepentimos. O eso percibo.

— No creo que pudiera arrepentirme. Solo de tener que someter a un niño, a esas crueldades.

Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello. Severus la miró soltarse de sus brazos y caminar hasta la vieja ventana. La cerró con mucho cuidado y corrió las cortinas con suavidad. Él no dijo nada y permaneció sentado en la cama, preguntándose si tenía que hacer algo extraordinario.

— Creo que ambos sabemos cómo sostener relaciones sexuales. Aún tenemos idea de ello. ¿No es cierto?

Lo miró asentir y se sentó en la cama. La observó por un rato, preguntándose si era capaz de "deleitar" a una mujer.

¿Viviría con aquel temor, por siempre?

Antes de darse una respuesta, se distrajo con sus acciones. Se había sentado de rodillas en la cama y había deslizado una mano hacia su cinturón, liberándolo. De tal forma que su túnica cayera con ligereza y él pudiera verla.

Su expresión estaba lejos de ser sorpresiva. Era una expresión de concentración, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre aquella figura. Perfecta ante sus ojos. Lo miraba fijamente, no tenía miedo de sentirse amenazada, de haber violentado su espacio personal.

No dijo nada, se debatía entre las palabras de su madre y sus propias creencias, acerca del amor y un estado donde se encontrara emparejado con alguien y "feliz". Su idea de felicidad era muy distinta a la de su madre, pero le ayudaba a obtener sus propias respuestas. Dejaría entonces, de oír las preguntas equivocadas y los consejos equivocados, de su cabeza.

Ante su negativa de tocarla, Hermione tomó la decisión de acercarse por su propia cuenta. Se inclinó hacia adelante, solo un poco. Solo para tomar su mano, mientras él permanecía sentado en una orilla de la cama.

La posó sobre su pecho descubierto, entre uno de sus senos. Pudo sentir que su piel era tan suave, como lo eran sus sentimientos. No le sorprendía. Se quedó quieto, mientras ella guiaba su mano a través de su piel.

— Señor Snape, profesor. Severus o como quiera que lo relacione de ahora en adelante. ¿Me haría el amor?

Nunca sospechó, imaginó de hecho, que una mujer terminaría pidiéndole algo así. Normalmente las mujeres no se lo pedían. O más bien, normalmente no tenía sexo con ellas.

Se acercó al centro de la cama y se inclinó sobre ella, suavemente. No quería usar su peso para que jugara en contra.

Rompió el silencio, con un beso. Podía buscar inspiración para ello, pero no lo necesitaba. Amaba a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, prácticamente desnuda. Y se consideraba afortunado de cierta forma. Egoísta.

Su beso no perdió el tiempo, para tornarse fogoso. Como si aquello lo hubiese estado esperando desde el inicio del tiempo y el espacio. Y además, Hermione, no había mostrado signos de sentirse "violada" de alguna forma. De sentirse mal por lo que ocurría.

Más bien parecía corresponder a sus labios. Era una sensación placentera que recorría su garganta y formaba un pequeño bulto en ella. Algo que le causaba escozor, algo que literalmente había sentado el "fuego", dentro de su interior.

Una llama rojiza que se tornaba intensa, creciendo entre las paredes de su estómago.

Deslizó sus labios alrededor de su cuello y de regreso. Alrededor de su mundo y de regreso. Quería más que caminar sobre ella, más que hablar. Más que mirar el mundo a través de sus ojos. Necesitaba aprender a sentir, lo que sus manos jamás le habían enseñado.

A una mujer.

Hermione acarició los cabellos de su nuca, mientras Severus encontraba nuevas formas de explorarla. Algo en su interior despertaba inevitablemente y su garganta era un raudal de emociones indescriptibles.

Gemir, hablar, suspirar. No podía hacer dichas cosas, a la vez. Hermione literalmente se "deshacía" entre sus brazos. No oponía resistencia a la sensación de que hacía el amor con un "desconocido". En términos claros, ambos no se conocían lo suficiente.

Regresó de su pecho, dejó de depositar delicados besos sobre ellos y la observó. Ella acariciaba su cabello, con una mano y guardaba silencio.

— Siento que me encuentro con un total desconocido, como si mi madre hubiese hecho una cita a ciegas, en mis tiempos adolescentes— susurró y una delgada sonrisa se conformó en los finos labios de Snape. Antes de que hablara, ella continuó— No me pregunte el por qué de todo eso. Mamá quizá creyó que yo estaba muy enamorada de los libros y que ningún noble caballero, lograría sacarme de aquella torre en la que vivía enclaustrada. — continuó acariciando su cabello, con sutileza— pero estoy ahora, justo en la cúspide de mi vida, diciéndolo de una forma justa con todo esto que está por suceder y estoy haciendo el amor con mi ex profesor de pociones.

Severus se inclinó para besar sus labios, apenas suavemente. Un roce que dijo miles de cosas.

— Imagine entonces, mi sorpresa, que no tuve nada y justo en este preciso momento de mi vida, estoy en la cama con una mujer que habla durante el sexo, sobre su vida. Y es una ex estudiante. ¡Mucho mayor es mi estupefacción!

— Sexo no. Hacer el amor. El sexo es para cualquiera.

— Tiene mi punto.— dijo y ella sonrió suavemente.

— Este es un buen momento para discutir muchas cosas. Señor. Utilizamos poción multijugos, muchas veces. Yo las preparaba. Yo robé ingredientes de su despacho. No fue Harry, ni fue Ronald. Era yo quien hacía los planes y ellos, quienes hacían la parte práctica. Siempre fue mía, la logística. Aunque muchas veces, seguí sus ideas. ¿No va a enfadarse por ello, ahora que lo sabe? ¿Cierto?

Si aquel momento no fuese tan importante, habría reído ante aquel comentario. Se ahogó, quiso reír y en el mismo momento, hablar.

— Siempre supuse que usted era el cerebro. Pero me temo que lo he descubierto muy tarde y que usted ha sido sincera, muy tarde. Me habría encantado atraparlos.

— Sé que sí. Pero al menos le hace sentir la satisfacción de que no estaba equivocado y que éramos tan malos como nos pintaba. Por una causa buena, quizá todo eso se ve mal igual.

— La metieron muchas veces en problemas, señorita Granger. Y estuvo a punto de morir, otras tantas.

— Nunca sabes a dónde la vida te va a llevar y luego, a dejar caer. Por ejemplo, hoy, en este momento, estamos dentro de una cama y preguntándonos si nos vamos a vestir, a tomar un café y a hablar de nuestro pasado.

Sonrió ante la ironía de aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar. Ella había entablado la conversación primero. Negó con la cabeza. Regla número uno: Darle la razón a las mujeres.

Estiró una de sus manos hasta encontrar una de las manos de Hermione y la unió a la suya, fuertemente. Bajó la vista, mientras Hermione se encargaba de sus prendas de vestir. Se separó de ella a último minuto, para dejar caer la camisa en el suelo y regresó a su posición original. La otra mano de Hermione, terminó sobre su espalda. Muy cerca de donde aquella terminología; perdía su valor.

— No quiero sonar impertinente, ni mucho menos prosaico. Pero, ¿se encuentra lista?

— Hace un par de días que siento estarlo, profesor Snape.

Pudo haberle preguntado, pero sentía que eso lo sometería a otra duda existencialmente estúpida. Tomó sus piernas y las dejó reposar a cada lado de sí. Hermione sintió el ligero roce de sus uñas y tembló ligeramente.

Su cuerpo entró en un estado casi "comatoso". Reconociendo y adaptándose a las nuevas sensaciones que comenzaban a bullir desde su interior. Aquella llama que Snape había estado sintiendo, pronto tuvo un repunte. En cuanto tocó aquellas delgadas paredes femeninas. Aún sin haberse unido, sin haberse acoplado a ella.

Aquel gemido suave que escuchó, bastó para que el límite entre su cordura y su instinto salvaje, seudo animal, terminaran de colisionar. Su corazón gritó de emoción, en cuanto como piezas, se encontraron nuevamente.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras su nombre reposaba sobre sus labios. Severus hurgó entre las sábanas, por su mano. Al encontrarla, la tomó y lentamente se echó hacia adelante. Dándole la oportunidad de acoplarse, de sentir mientras no se movía. Estaban unidos perfectamente. Como una bailarina y su entrenador. Una figura de porcelana, sostenida por una mano.

Quebrarla sería dañar una hermosa obra.

Se movió lentamente. Movimiento que asemejaba un suave vaivén del mar reposado. Sentía que su "yo" egocéntrico, reventaría. Tomaría posesión de sí. Quería tenerla, quería explotar todos sus sentidos con ella. Pero un grado de autocontrol, por ser la primera vez.

Sostuvo fuertemente su mano, sobre la cama, mientras la otra trataba de mantenerlo en aquella postura. La otra mano de Hermione, continuaba sobre su espalda y de un momento a otro, sus uñas se enterraban en ella. Cuando sentía que Snape, aumentaba su ritmo y luego relajaba sus movimientos.

Gimoteó suavemente, ante el sentir de aquel fuego bruto en su interior. La llama roja, enorme, había cambiado de aspecto rápidamente. Sentía que se lo transmitía a ella, en cada pequeño centímetro de piel, que alcanzaba a tocar.

Soltó su mano violentamente, buscando sostenerla con su otro brazo. La alzó de la cama y la sostuvo sobre sus muslos. Permaneció arrodillado, besando su cuello. Perdido entre su pecho, mientras continuaba con su danza.

Pronto sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar.

Hermione sintió lo mismo.

Alzó una mano y acarició su rostro con ella. Severus besó cada dedo, de la forma más delicada que pudo.

Minutos que parecían horas interminables. Horas de charlar sin hablar. Su piel despedía un dulce aroma, que entumecía su respiración. Era una mujer, hermosa.

— Hermione... — el nudo en su garganta se liberó por completo, dejando al desnudo, su gran verdad.

Exhaló rápidamente y contuvo el aire nuevamente. Ella estaba allí, afianzada y con la vista fija sobre sus ojos. Ni la mejor botella de whisky de fuego, podría mejorar aquella imagen.

Entonces, todo había acabado con un placentero burbujeo en su estómago. Aquella llama, se detuvo. Los sentidos de Hermione despertaron de pronto y una calidez le dio una sensación de llenura.

Resbaló en la cama y él; a su lado.

La rodeó con sus brazos, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Ya no necesitaba el autocontrol. Ya no sabía cómo obtenerlo.

— ¿Cree que con esta intensidad...podría terminar embarazada?— escuchó y respiró para oírse a sí mismo, su voz. Su vieja voz, inanimada y sin emociones.

— Es probable...

— Que bueno. No quisiera dormir y despertar preguntándome que siente la otra persona que duerme a mi lado, por mí. Si será lo mismo. Concebir así, sería un acto muy difícil.

Estaba seguro que sus sentimientos no cambiarían; de la noche a la mañana.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus despertó varias veces, durante la noche. Y las mismas veces, sintió la cálida presencia de un cuerpo femenino, acurrucado y firmemente unido a su cuerpo. El aroma a canela de su cabello, mantenía a sus fosas nasales, en un estado alucinógeno. Somnoliento.

Por minutos, sentía que aquello tenía que ser un estatus quo. Algo lejos de ser cierto, por ser tan perfecto. Bajó la vista al cuerpo dormido. Podía ver la punta de su cabeza y sentir su respiración sobre él. Tan cerca que sus latidos cardíacos, era una extensión de los de ella.

Muchas veces se preguntó qué se sentía despertar así. Enredado entre sábanas, sin estar solo. Con alguien más. Con una mujer que creyera en él. Que aunque hubiese hecho cosas repelentes, supiera aceptar su pasado y quién era.

Pero ella aún no conocía al verdadero Severus Snape.

Y si...¿y si lo conocía? ¿Y si llegaba a descubrir hasta el mísero detalle de su existencia?

Sí, se sentía miserable de solo pensarlo. De solo pensar que una mujer como ella, se fijara en un hombre como él. Aquel "sexo", aquella relación sexual, se había sentido tan reconfortante. Como si una mitad suya, estuviera completa. Finalmente.

Y luego el detonante. Preguntarle, preguntarle a ella qué estaba esperando.

Sintió una emoción jamás experimentada, bullendo en su interior. Revoloteando como un ave enjaulada. Se pregunto si así se sentía el amor.

Su facilidad para tomar riesgos sin consultar, hacía que en definitiva, terminara amándola más de lo que "creía", ya la amaba. No preguntaba por su pasado, ni un minúsculo detalle. O asumía que no quería saberlo, o que quizá no era un hombre de su interés.

Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, se había pedido a sí mismo, no más conclusiones y pensamientos erráticos.

Regresó su cabeza hasta su postura original y bajó la vista nuevamente. Tenía que estar soñando. No podía ser aquello; algo real. Algo que le pasara a él. Algo que mereciera. No en esa vida ni en otras.

Tenía miedo de destrozar algo tan puro, tan casto.

Le iba a resultar imposible, dormir sin pensar en eso. Si pensar en aquello que su madre había dicho.

En saber si ella sentiría lo mismo por él, en la mañana.

Cerró los ojos ante el cansancio muscular que representaba haber tenido relaciones sexuales de una forma tan, no iba a decir apasionada, tan forzada. Le habría gustado, se hubiese tratado de condiciones y parámetros, reglas, que ambos hubiesen delimitado.

Pero no. Otra vez Dumbledore y Voldemort, tenían que ver con su vida. No tentaba su suerte.

Hermione despertó con algo incómodo. Una pequeña lucecita sobre uno de sus ojos. Abrió los ojos y percibió que apenas podía ver. Su visión era borrosa.

Trató de llevarse una mano al rostro, para mejorar su visión. Sin embargo, no podía moverlo. ¿Por qué? Estaba ligeramente dormido, casi hasta el punto de no sentirlo.

Movió la cabeza y escuchó una respiración profunda, y algo que acarició su hombro. Alzó la cabeza unos centímetros y descubrió la fuente de sus imposibilidades.

Estaba dormido y la abrazaba con tal fuerza, que creía podía hundirla en su cuerpo. Hacerla uno, con él. Podía oír los latidos calmos de su corazón y sentir el aliento cálido, en su respiración.

Podía pasar el rato allí, pero la sensación punzante de su brazo, no era nada relajante. Incomodaba. Trató entonces, de moverse sin despertarlo. Pero dicho movimiento, hizo todo lo contrario.

— ¿Hermione?— murmuró, confundido. Somnoliento.

— Tengo el brazo dormido. Uno de ellos. Solo quiero regresar la circulación a el.

La liberó y la miró, mientras ella se impulsaba con la otra mano, para mover su brazo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de Severus Snape.

— Lo siento.

— No tiene por qué disculparse.

Permaneció en silencio, tratando de olvidar lo que probablemente iba a decir ella y que quedaba por decir en ese preciso momento.

— Creo que debemos levantarnos y... comenzar el día.

Quería decir: _"no, quedémonos en cama y que esto le ocurra a otros. Solo dejar que pase."_ Pero no habían otros. Solo ellos.

— Quisiera saber, ¿Qué es el amor para usted?

— El amor son una serie de sentimientos diversos, profesor. Creo que no lo puedo definir como lo que leí una vez. "El aprecio a otro ser humano. De distinto sexo o mismo sexo." Englobaría a animales y otras cosas. Al egoísmo, que es otra forma de amar.

— Espero que pueda enseñarme, lo que es el amor.

* * *

Inspirado por (óiganla. Es genial):

FOREIGNER - I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS


	13. Chapter 13

Severus estaba echado en el sofá, del salón de su madre. Eileen estaba sentada a un lado. Miraba con atención, mientras su hijo divagaba sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

— Entonces ocurrió algo que imagino, aún no comprendes. Tuviste relaciones sexuales con una mujer que conociste desde niña. Que viste crecer y educaste. Por supuesto no se siente como esperabas, se siente un remordimiento de consciencia. Aún así le descubres cosas. Creías saberlo todo.

Snape se acomodó en el sofá y miró a su madre.

— Créeme, lo sé. Cosas de madres que ya sabemos.

Se quedó quieto, mientras su madre se levantaba de su asiento y con una sonrisa, colocaba en las manos de su hijo, un poco de té caliente y galletas.

— Toma, necesitas relajarte. Sobretodo, dejar de usar tu cabeza— dijo, mientras la golpeaba con su puño, suavemente. Como si fuese una puerta— para pensar estupideces.

Ante aquella queja, Severus perdió color y su pálido rostro, terminó del color de la leche.

— ¡No son estupideces! Pensarías lo mismo de una mujer que prácticamente conociste como una niña y a la que has visto en tú cama, como una mujer.

Eileen soltó un suspiro largo y pausado.

— Evidentemente, Severus, tiene que e iba a crecer. No iba a ser una niña, dentro de tu cama.

Severus dio un sorbo al té y miró a Eileen que continuaba detenida frente a él. Suspiró y replanteó su pregunta siguiente.

— ¿Cómo debo decirle esto, madre?— era la primera vez que le había oído llamarla así, durante mucho tiempo. Sí, su hijo estaba desesperado. Y en demasía.

— ¿Decirle qué, Severus?

Miró atentamente, mientras le enseñaba un objeto. Algo pequeño, que cabía en su puño. Sonrió y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Severus se sentía abochornado, mientras su madre sostenía aquella pieza y lo admiraba como si se tratase de algo jamás visto.

— Te ayudaré, lo prometo.

Hermione estaba sentada en el salón, cuando la encontró. Mirarse a los ojos, resultaba un tema incómodo. Así que, Severus Snape, pasaba directamente a la conversación.

— Me parece que esta vez sí fui paciente, para almorzar juntos. Hice algo diferente y la verdad, si me lo preguntara, creo que fue una experiencia maravillosa. Me encanta cocinar en esa cocina y he percibido, que le ha agregado cosas nuevas.

Sobretodo cuando por "accidente", ella murmuró que le encantaría hacer un pastel de limón. Allí estaban todos los ingredientes al día siguiente. Cuando, por ejemplo, no podía alcanzar el salero. La repisa ahora era mucho más baja.

— Aunque si sigue consintiéndome así, creo que me voy a malcriar.

Severus sonrió suavemente, ante la quieta conversación que Hermione era capaz de sostener, luego del sexo. Se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente y cerró los ojos, como si evocara algo. Hermione esperó pacientemente.

— Mi madre. Quiere pasar tiempo de "caridad", cont...contigo— soltó de pronto. Las formalidades se debían, luego de haberse conocido más que de una forma "estudiante- alumno". Aún así; seguía sonando extraño. Y sin embargo, Hermione no se inmutó— ¿Querrías ir a dormir con ella? ¿A casa?

Hermione parpadeó por unos instantes y Snape hizo un movimiento con los hombros.

— Me parece bien. Si así consigo que deje de ir a verla, cada vez que tiene un dilema que no puede resolver. Severus.— agregó al final y Snape torció el gesto, con una sonrisa.

— Bueno. Ella no me quiere allí, esta noche. Así que tendrá mucho tiempo sin oír mis diatribas mentales. Estaré aquí esta noche.

Ella no dijo nada y el silencio precedió a otra cosa. El almuerzo.

— Al menos, antes de irme, podríamos tener un último almuerzo. Me gustaría ver, que esto que he preparado, no decida comérselo.

No tenía hambre en ese momento, con todo lo que tenía que pensar. Y aún así, haría el intento por hacerlo.

El almuerzo tenía un buen aspecto. Pese al poco apetito que tenía. Hermione tenía grandes aptitudes para la cocina.

— Esta vez lo hice yo misma, aunque las primeras veces, usted no quiso creerme.

La comida más silenciosa que había experimentado. No tenían prácticamente nada; de qué hablar. Y mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por comer, Hermione había ladeado la cabeza hacia él y despegado los labios como si pensaba hablarle. Snape esperó.

— ¿Cree que estará bien? Es decir...solo. Sin mí.

Severus asintió y Hermione sonrió.

— Quizá lo considere tonto, infantil. Pero por las noches, me gusta saber que duerme. Quiero decir, que no entrará en "pánico" si yo estoy aquí. No sé si eso sucederá esta noche.

Perfecto. Ambas mujeres dedicadas a cuidar de él. Negó con la cabeza y admiró el almuerzo sobre la mesa.

— Incluso; le prometo que comeré debidamente.

Hermione asintió y entonces, la comida terminó. La miró con una valija en la puerta y supuso que tenía que acostumbrarse a la sensación de que no iba a ser la primera vez; que la vería de esa forma. Cuando descubriera quién era. Cuando supiera de sus intenciones.

Seguro estaría lista para partir.

— Entonces, aquí lo dejo. Hasta mañana, supongo. Cene muy bien y no desespere.

Severus arqueó una ceja, a lo que Hermione respondió soltando la valija cuidadosamente y caminando hacia él. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros y en silencio, lo rodeó con sus brazos. Snape permaneció quieto, como si lo hubiese mirado un basilisco. Directamente a los ojos. Hermione descansaba su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

— Cuídese, ¿sí?

Al poco tiempo, había cerrado sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y asentía suavemente. Se separó de ella, a los pocos segundos.

Desconocía el plan de su madre. Pero ya comenzaba a sentir que haberle dicho la verdad, había sido una mala idea.

Estando allí, Hermione sentía que haberlo dejado solo, también era una mala idea. Su madre la recibió con una gran cena y ella, había dejado algo modesto, cubierto por un envase de plástico y una pequeña nota.

Pero por supuesto, él no la leería ese día. Ya estaba dormido.

Prefería dormir sin soñar, que imaginarse en aquella cama sin ella. Aún sabiendo que ella estaba con su madre. Pesadillas que se volvían realidad.

— ¿Estás preocupada por algo en particular, Hermione?— dijo Eileen, al mirar su rostro.

— Sí. No puedo mentir. Su hijo tiene la facilidad de preocupar a las personas.

— Muchas veces me enloquecía. Pero no sólo precisamente porque siempre se metiese en problemas. Sino porque pensaba que no saldría de ese hoyo negro en el que estaba sumido. Hoy, lo noté distinto. Muy cambiado. Creo que eso te lo debo a ti.

— ¿Era distinto?

Eileen se acomodó en su cama, mientras Hermione dormía en una que estaba contigua a aquella. La miró con una sonrisa.

— Mi hijo siempre fue un hombre apasionado. Siempre ponía lo mejor de sí, en todo lo hacía. Pero desde que se dejó influenciar por las artes oscuras, quedó completamente absorbido. No supe nada de él, sino hasta hace poco. Cuando Albus decidió que reanudar las relaciones entre nosotros, era la mejor forma de sanar su desvencijada alma. Por supuesto que siempre estuve allí, aunque jamás respondía mis cartas. En cuanto lo vi por primera vez, no pude creer lo mucho que había cambiado. Y cuando me confesó que la mujer que había amado, había muerto, creo que eso terminó de romper su alma. No sé si lo has certificado, pero él es capaz de llorar. Aunque no lo parezca. Y eso hizo aquel día. Estaba muy arrepentido.

Hermione asintió. ¿Qué iba a decir? Si lo había visto, pero hasta ese día, no comprendía por qué.

— Lloraba, ese día. Se echaba la culpa de arruinar la vida de otros. Así como piensa que hará contigo. Básicamente, es muy falto de confianza, pero muy valiente. Decidido. Lo siento, está en mi papel de madre, hablar de las cosas buenas de mi hijo.

— Me encantaría que dejara de venir a consultar sus dudas. Podría hacerlo conmigo, para empezar. El ambiente en su hogar, sigue siendo un poco pesado.

— Querida. ¿Tú lo amas? ¿Amas a Severus?

Lo que quería decir...

— Me parece un gran hombre. Hasta lo que he conocido y vengo conociendo. Nunca dudé de su fidelidad a Albus Dumbledore. Y todavía no dudo de ello. Pero hay algo que no comprendo.

Eileen la animó a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué la comunicación entre ustedes, si es tan sólida, estaba quebrantada?

— Quien tú Sabes, es un ente muy poderoso. Había engañado a Severus, muchas veces. Le prometió fama, le prometió una vida mejor. Lo desligó de los seres que lo amaban. Siempre comentaba que no me necesitaba. Que podía estar bien, a sus anchas. Escapó una noche y jamás escribió. Jamás dejó un por qué en papel. Estaba enceguecido por el odio que sentía. La vida jamás lo trató muy bien.

Hermione tragó con fuerza.

— Él...él alguna vez...¿asesinó a alguien?

Eileen ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, un par de veces. No estaba segura; pero asumía que sí. Casi siempre mataban a alguien.

— Supongo que sí. Aunque eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

Eventualmente.


	14. Chapter 14

Chicos les debo (de nuevo) respuestas, pero tengo problemas de grado mil, en la universidad. Algo que podría significar, repetir año. Saludos y besos.

* * *

Aquella noche, Hermione daba vueltas en la cama, intentando dormir. Imaginaba a Severus Snape, detenido sobre una enorme colina y sosteniendo su varita, frente a su madre. Se movió hacia un lado, solo podía ver su perfil. La apuntaba y por su ganchuda nariz, brotaba una pequeña lágrima. Resbaló tan rápido como el hechizo golpeó con ella.

Hermione despertó de golpe, sus manos temblaban y el sudor frío, recorrió su espalda. Soltó un gemido y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Eileen la miró con sorpresa, cuando había encendido las luces y trataba de comprender qué había sucedido.

— Eileen— dijo, su boca estaba seca y sus palabras estaban fuera de orden. No podía pensar con clarida y lentamente, se llevó una mano al pecho. Sentía el latir de su corazón, como si una bala hubiese atravesado un enorme cristal. Solo quedaban los pedazos.— Severus...él...

La mujer pronto se preocupó. Hermione mantenía los labios abiertos, pero no decía nada. Respiraba pesadamente y sus ojos desenfocados, no miraban algo en particular.

— Hermione, ¿qué sucede? Dímelo por favor.

— Soñé que Severus, iba a matarte. Él jamás, estoy segura de que jamás ha herido a un ser humano. Yo...

Eileen ladeó la cabeza por unos segundos y una sonrisa suave, se mostró en su semblante. Hermione tembló al imaginarse la respuesta. Aquella mujer de mediana edad, sostuvo su rostro con sus manos.

— Pasó exactamente lo mismo, Hermione. Él estuvo dispuesto a matarme una vez. Pero en sus ojos vi, que jamás iba a ser capaz de terminar con una labor como esa. Me miró a los ojos por unos momentos y luego, se apuntó la varita en la mano. El hechizo rebotó contra su mano. Sangraba, yo estaba aterrada y Quien tú sabes, creía que yo había muerto. Alzó uno de sus dedos ensangrentados y me pidió silencio, mientras se limpiaba con la túnica. Desde ese entonces, viví oculta. Dumbledore cuidaba de mí. Severus venía un par de veces al mes.

Hermione sollozó suavemente y Eileen continuó sonriendo, con sus manos sobre el rostro de ella, acariciándolo con mucho cuidado.

— Fue solo un sueño, deberías dormir un poco. No es algo fácil de ver. Y estoy segura; de que Severus tampoco ha podido dormir.

Eileen se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta. Colocó la mano sobre el interruptor de la luz y antes de apagarla, Hermione ya estaba hablando nuevamente.

— Creo que lo que amo a su hijo y no sé por qué. Quiero decir: no es que esté lista para un compromiso. Sin embargo, he empezado a sentir que lo necesito. Es indiscutible, el bienestar que siento en su cocina. Que siento en la habitación. El bienestar que me provee alguien; que cuida de mis necesidades.

Los pensamientos solo flotaron en su cabeza y ella los había dejado escapar. Para fortuna de Eileen, su trabajo iba a ser más sencillo de lo que creía.

— Mi hijo también te ama. ¿Sabes? A veces siento envidia. Me hubiese encantado, que me amara tanto como te ama a ti. O como amó a su antiguo amor de juventud.

Hermione apretó las sábanas con las manos. Esa había y sería, la noche más extraña que jamás había vivido.

Y Severus tampoco tenía tanta suerte. Tratar de dormir era una pesadilla. Inspiró suavemente y se acomodó entre las cobijas, ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado de la cama, donde Hermione solía dormir y acariciándolo con un par de dedos.

Trataba de llenar los espacios "entre". De su vida, de sus pensamientos. Pero ninguno concordaba. Ninguno le daba la respuesta que quería escuchar.

¿Podría acaso, ser un buen hombre cuando se tratase de Hermione? ¿Cuándo se tratase de sus hijos?

Se llevó las manos al rostro y se preguntó si aquella parte "negativa" de él, surgiría en cuanto tuviesen que atravesar por todo aquello. Era muy temprano para saber si ella estaba embarazada y ya estaba esperando que el tiempo avanzara y se detuviera en su rostro de felicidad, al saberlo. En su rostro de felicidad al saber, que lo conservarían y que esa estúpida premisa, era solo un juego.

Pero otra vez se estaba engañando.

Esa mañana fría y nublada, Hermione despertó con la misma sensación de desconcierto. Tenía miedo de saber que el alma "despiadada" que radicaba en Snape cuando estaba en aprietos, terminara absorbiéndola. Terminara en su contra.

No podía ser sensato siempre. ¿O sí?

Eileen sirvió el desayuno, pero parecía que no había apetito entre ninguno de sus estómagos. Ambas se miraron en la mesa y en silencio, le dieron cabida a sus pensamientos más profundos.

— Hermione. Mi hijo no sería capaz de lastimarte. Él no...

— Pero prácticamente la mató a ella. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Y si él se lo pidiera?

— Estoy segura de que él moriría por ti.

Severus estaba sentado en la mesa, leyendo aquel viejo mensaje de aquella vieja cena. Se suponía debía comérsela, pero tampoco podía pensar en algo más, que en todo lo que su cabeza había decidido determinar como conclusión a su vida. Fuera errática o no.

Podía matarla, podía hacerle daño. La idea, la ilusión, de tenerla entre sus brazos, ya se estaba haciendo banal y un poco insólita.

A mitad de su "cena-desayuno" la puerta se abría lentamente. Hermione había colocado su valija junto al sofá y a tiempo, ya que Severus emergía de la cocina y ella no sabía si devolverse, si nunca más volver.

Pero si él huía con su madre, como un pequeño niño, entonces ella tenía que enfrentarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— dijo, ante su silencio prolongado. Hermione respiró y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo.

— Profesor, Severus...¿serías capaz de asesinar a alguien? ¿Has asesinado a alguien antes?

Snape parpadeó ante la calidad de la pregunta y caminó hasta el sofá, sentándose allí. Sorprendido. Hermione no dijo nada más y se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Mi madre...ella...

— No. Es solo una simple pregunta, complicada en cierta forma, que quiero hacerte.

Se lo había predicho su cabeza. Ella se desencantaría muy pronto.

— Sí. He hecho todas esas cosas horribles, que su cabeza debe estarse imaginando. Pero jamás busqué...nunca quise.

Hermione no le había permitido terminar. Se había levantado y estando de pie, había caminado en paso militar, hacia las escaleras tras el librero.

— No soy el hombre que usted creía, era. También tuve debilidades que no pude combatir. ¿Cree que asesinaba por placer?

Antes de llegar al último escalón, Hermione contestó con voz fría.

— Está lejos de ser aquel hombre que creía era. Profesor Snape.

Se quedó helado, ante esas palabras. ¿Cómo podría resarcir treinta años o menos, de estupidez? Meditó violentamente. Iba a perderla. El sentido de pérdida ya era tan tangible, que creía que comenzaría a caer nuevamente.

Subió las escaleras a trote y la miró en su habitación, sentada al borde de la cama y mirando el suelo.

— No puede juzgarme por no haber estado consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

— Pero usted se unió voluntariamente. No puede negármelo.

— No lo niego, no lo negaré. Simplemente lo hice porque fui un tonto. Muy débil. Perdí a la mujer que amaba y creí que tras lo que estaba a punto de hacer, encontraría una razón para subsistir, para ser "feliz".

— Nadie es feliz matando a otros. Solo él...solo alguien como él. ¡Y usted no es alguien como él! Usted es...¡usted es diferente!

— Sí, lo soy— admitió Snape sin alzar la voz ni inmutarse. Hermione en cambio, parecía que se echaría a llorar— por eso, me atrevo a decirle esto. Me atrevo a decirle que la razón por la cuál la escogí, simplemente fue esa. Fue porque usted es esa parte de mi vida que faltaba. Porque considero que solo podría sentir esta misión como grata, como importante, si usted participara.

Estaba tratando de decir mil veces, que la amaba. Intento fallido en boca de Snape.

— Porque yo soy la mujer que ama. ¿No es así? Entonces nunca levantaría su varita en mi contra. Entonces usted no amaba a su madre y estuvo a punto de matarla.

Severus alzó su mano, mirando la vieja cicatriz.

— Se equivoca señorita Granger. Porque si hubiese lanzado un avada kedavra y como hice, apuntaba hacia mi mano, habría muerto irremediablemente. Y estuve a punto de hacerlo. Solo que... él la habría matado después de mí.

Hermione despegó los labios, pero Snape ya se había ido y el frufrú de su toga, le dejaba un amargo sabor en esos mismos labios donde se escurrían lágrimas.

les recomiendo esta cancioncita y dedico este cap a XiomaraKuwae ^^:

Why Does It Always Rain On Me?


	15. Chapter 15

Severus regresó a su habitación, solo. No pretendía que Hermione lo siguiera ni mucho menos; pretendía perdonar lo que acababa de suceder. Por alguna razón negativa, sentía ira por lo que Hermione había dicho. Inspiró apenas ligeramente y cerró los ojos, abrazando la almohada con sus manos, con mucha fuerza. ¿Cómo osaba decir algo así? ¿Acaso no lo conocía? No, no lo conocía. Pero creía que ya estaba viendo la clase de hombre que era.

Se quedó dormido, apretando los dientes. Quejándose en pensamientos. Pero claro que tenía derecho a quejarse. Claro que no era un asesino.

Supuso que eso había que explicárselo.

A media noche, se había dado la vuelta en la cama. Trataba de no pensar, pero su mente socavaba a sus sentimientos más profundos. Algo en ese momento, había comenzado irremediablemente mal. Parecía no dar vuelta atrás.

Pero al momento de dar él su vuelta hacia el otro lado, se encontró con el cuerpo de Hermione. ¿Soñaba? Suspiró, sacando una mano de las cobijas y lentamente acercándola hasta su rostro. Sí, ella era real y estaba allí. Al momento de contacto, ella abrió sus ojos y sonrió. Parecía apenada, respiraba pesadamente.

— Lo siento...

— No quiero su compasión.

— No la tiene. Es solo que desearía que todo lo que vivió fuese diferente. Aún así, no puedo cambiar su pasado, sin pensar en lo triste que sería el futuro, sin muchas cosas.

Severus parpadeó, no comprendió el punto. Hermione no esperó para explicárselo detalladamente. Se acercó lentamente, hasta reducir la distancia entre ellos y sonrió dulcemente.

— Sino...no tendría al profesor y al Severus Snape, que tengo ahora.

Hermione colocó sus brazos sobre su cadera, de la mejor forma que podía abrazarlo. Severus se quedó quieto, como si fuese un hombre herido y no pudiera mover ni una sola extremidad. Quieto, rígido. Tieso. Hermione no desistió de su idea. De abrazarlo.

Muy pronto, sintió que su cabeza se apoyaba en su pecho y sus brazos se cerraban fuertemente a su alrededor.

— Hermione, nunca quise...

— Ya sé, Severus— sonrió ella, acariciándole el cabello con dulzura.— no puedo juzgarte. Lamento tanto si esa fue mi intención. Debí haber escuchado a tu madre. _"Los sentimientos sin importar cuanto queramos cerrarnos ante el mundo, siempre seguirán reflejándose a través de nuestros ojos"_ Y en ti lo he visto.

No dijo nada. Apesar se que eso le daba muchas ideas diferentes. Inspiró suavemente sobre su pecho y ella pudo sentir el aire cálido, rozarla.

— Hermione... ¿me amas?

Eventualmente; llegaría una pregunta como esa. Flexionó los dedos, que mantenía sobre su cabeza y Snape, esperaba pacietemente.

Fuera cual fuera su respuesta. Lo iba a entender.

— Sí.

Se levantó, apoyándose con sus brazos y la miró fijamente. ¿Soñaba? ¿Ella bromeaba al respecto?

— No. Tiene que estar...

— ¿Mintiendo, señor? ¿Y me encontraría aquí acostada, esperando a que perdone lo que acabé de hacer antes?

Se inclinó para besarla. Algo disimulado, nada exagerado.

— Creí por un momento, que para personas como yo, el amor estaba prohibido.

— Acaba de encontrar la excepción a la regla.— Le dijo, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le sonreía.

La noche más calma que jamás había tenido. "Arrullado" por el sonido del viento y abrazando su cuerpo en aquella cama. Evidentemente terminaría despertando, terminaría preguntándose si para el amanecer, las cosas serían igual.

— Lo siento... su madre, ella fue tan buena conmigo— dijo Hermione, a mitad de la noche. A punto de amanecer.

— Ella tiene ese efecto, normalmente, en los demás. — No tengo nada qué perdonar. Supongo que todos cometemos juicios a priori, cuando no conocemos lo que estamos tratando.

Hermione se llevó un dedo a los labios sin hablar, los acarició disimuladamente y Snape no pudo hacer mucho más, que desearse allí.

— Amanecerá tan pronto, que siento no he dormido nada.— dijo ella y Snape estiró las cobijas sobre ellos, de forma tal que todo quedase perfectamente cubierto.— Mucho pensar y poco tiempo para cerrar los ojos.

— Será mejor entonces, que comiences a dormir.

Severus se sentó en la cama y ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana. El sol pronto entraba en la habitación. Brillante. Parecía que ese día iba a resultar distinto. Respiró lentamente y sonrió a medias. Hermione estaba por preguntar qué le hacía tanta gracia. Se levantó y se detuvo junto a la puerta.

— Creo que me toca el desayuno.

Pues sí, le tocaba prepararlo. Hermione asintió, acomodándose en la cama y tratando de hacer memoria de cómo sus sentimientos habían cambiado tanto.

Era Snape. Era esa su mejor respuesta.

La única.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus regresó a la habitación, cuando ya Hermione estaba de pie. Se miraba en un viejo tocador y frunció el ceño al mirarse el rostro en él. Severus caminó hasta detenerse tras ella y pareció dudar si rodearla con sus brazos o si simplemente, quedarse allí y preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Optó por lo primero.

La rodeó con sus brazos y miró a través del espejo, su reflejo. Hermione continuó mirándose allí, aunque ahora veía el rostro de su profesor, junto al de ella.

— Severus, creo que mi rostro está muy pálido. Dime; ¿tu qué ves?

Snape respiró lentamente y sonrió con ironía. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y el profesor, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

— Yo no veo ninguna diferencia apreciable. Excepto a una hermosa mujer, que se mira en mi espejo. Imagen que debería traspasarlo y llegar hasta mí.

— Es mi reflejo. Hace ya entonces, mucho, que estoy aquí.

— Tienes razón.

Hermione meditó. ¿Podía ser ese amor, tan perfecto? ¿Podía ser él, el esposo perfecto? Lo había dicho. Lo amaba, sí. Pero no podía decir que deseaba estar casada por siempre. O tal vez, al final de toda esa misión, lo iba a descubrir.

No dudaba de que luego de que todo acabara, ambos descubriría lo importante de sus vidas.

Si era estar juntos o no.

— El desayuno está en la mesa. Mujer del espejo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró atrapada entre sus brazos y su larga, y gruesa, túnica negra. Parecía un enorme animal negro. Suspiró y asintió lentamente. Severus la liberó y por unos minutos, parecía haberse arrepentido. Hermione se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero sus pasos no la acompañaban.

— ¿Sucede algo, Severus?— preguntó y Snape se mantuvo en su lugar, meditando con cautela.

— Lo estuve pensando con detenimiento. Mientras dormía, anoche.

Ella le animó a proseguir.

— Si terminas embarazada, no quiero que entregues al bebé.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Snape pareció decidido. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿Querría él, cuidar de un bebé?

— Sé que no querrás separarte de él, perderlo. Quizá, si convenzo al señor tenebroso de que...

Pero no había idea posible para algo así. Hermione se mantuvo en la puerta, mientras pensaba en una forma inteligente de darle rienda suelta a la idea de Snape y no arruinar una perfecta "paz". Sí iba a terminar odiando, entregar al bebé. En eso estaba clara. Sin embargo, no podía arruinar el futuro de muchos, solo por su capricho.

O trataba de ser una persona madura en eso.

— No sería capaz de hacer lo mismo que sufrió mi madre. Sonará cursi si se lo comento así, pero a ella le arrancaron a su "hijo", de sus manos. Supongo que no querré descubrir; cómo se siente. Cómo se vive.

Tenía un buen punto. Y ya Hermione sentía; que sería ella quien no podría comer. Pensando en eso. Precisamente.

— No importa si tu hijo es mi hijo. Sé que de igual forma, lo querrás. Y no pienso arrebatártelo.

¿Tan fuertes convicciones, podrían subsistir contra la magia? Los habladores, eran los primeros en morir. Desechó esa idea en cuanto la puso nerviosa. En ese momento no podía decir que no quería formar una familia con él. Pero tampoco podía decir que iba a casarse, ser muy feliz y encontrar todo lo que una vez había estado buscando, con Snape. Todo podía salir mal, en un futuro. Y bueno, lo mejor era no adelantarse a los hechos.

No predisponer a su corazón; a ser feliz.

— Pero eso solo podría traerte problemas. Es ilógico, a estas alturas...que terminemos, muriendo a causa de un bebé que.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?— escuchó y ella misma se lo preguntó— Entonces, el único asesino no puedo ser yo.

Sintió que eso había sido un ataque bastante personal. Asintió suavemente y suspirando, salió de la habitación.

— No se trata de asesinar. Se trata de salvar lo que aún nos queda.

— Eso ya sería cobardía.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y antes de salir, Severus pudo ver sus ojos bajo el reflejo de la luz del sol. Lágrimas.

— No soy cobarde.

Se tragó sus palabras, cuando recordó que el hombre era él. Ella era la que debía tomar la decisión más grande. Su madre se lo había advertido. Tratar la situación tacto. Esperar al momento adecuado, para hablar.

No, lanzarse de buenas a primeras.

Se detuvo justo al pie de la escalera, donde ella estaba apoyada y la miró.

¿Qué habría hecho él, en su lugar?

Esperar un abrazo.

Hermione apoyó sus manos y su cabeza, sobre su hombro, mientras trataba de no pensar. No sería capaz de escuchar una más de sus lágrimas.

— Lo comprendo. Lo siento.

Severus acarició su cuello con dos de sus dedos. Por largos minutos.

— El desayuno se enfría— dijo ella, de forma que pudiera zanjar la conversación. Snape sonrió suavemente.

— Ya debe estar incomible. Pero eso no importa mucho. Siempre puedo hacer otro. O puedes hacer otro, si lo prefieres así.

— Oh no. Tenía tantos deseos de probar sus habilidades culinarias una vez más. Aquella cena al llegar, no estaba tan mal.

Hermione bajó la escaleras y antes de perderse de vista, ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape.

— Si nos quedamos con el bebé. ¿Podríamos huir hasta jamás ser encontrados?

— Si debiera arrancarme la piel, para deshacerme de la marca tenebrosa... encontraría una forma.

Entonces Snape estaba decidido a no fallar con su plan. Sin importar el costo. Solo faltaba que ella se decidiera.

Complicado. Pero no imposible.

Nada era imposible.

* * *

Chicas y chicos. Voldemort sí existe, al igual que el resto. Aparecerán ya para el siguiente y...bueno, entiendan a Hermione. Si ustedes amaran a un tipo envuelto en este tipo de conflictos, también se detendrían a pensar: ¿Seré feliz? ¿Me arriesgo?

Eso es todo. Gracias por pasarse. Saludos y besos. Los quiero mucho.


	17. Chapter 17

Esa noche, se quedó sola. Nuevamente. Podría estar en casa de su madre. Eso no importaba. No tanto así.

— Albus, ya lo decidimos— comentó Snape, mientras acariciaba el viejo escritorio de aquella dirección, con dos de sus dedos.

El director le animó a continuar. ¿Qué tan malo podía resultar? Además, si estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse, por amarla, entonces el resto también se sacrificaría.

O esperaba.

— No entregaremos al bebé. Una vez que nazca, se quedará con su madre.

Albus parpadeó e iba a preguntar cómo había llegado a semejante conclusión, pero era muy obvio. Sonrió y asintió.

— Entonces, me gustaría que te entrevistaras con tus futuros "guardaespaldas". Aurores todos y cada uno de ellos.

Severus se dio la vuelta con una inspiración profunda. Potter y compañía estaba allí. Ronald Weasley incluso. Aquel viejo amor de Hermione, según sabía.

Todos y cada uno, estaban listos para entregar su vida. ¿Por qué ninguno tenía quejas al respecto?

— Señor Potter...

¿La vida podía ser tan perfecta que ninguno de sus amigos; era su enemigo? No._No no_. Ella lo amaba. Ese era el único tema perfecto. Allí debía estar sucediendo algo.

— Profesor Snape. Supongo que ya sabrá, que cada uno de nosotros, es un auror calificado. Ahora. En este preciso momento. Tanto como lo es Hermione.

¿A qué venían esas palabras?

— Creo que los dejaré solos— dijo Dumbledore— volveré en unos minutos.

— Sí. Lo sé perfectamente, señor Potter. ¿Cuál es su punto?

— No importa bajo qué condiciones, Hermione aceptó su propuesta. Nuestro deber es protegerla a toda costa. Protegerlos.

Moría por decir: "Porque ella me ama". Moría por restregárselo en la cara y burlarse de su expresión. Pero no. Se mantuvo adusto a la circunstancia.

— ¿Ya ha quedado embarazada?— dijo Ron, pero un silencio incómodo precedió a su pregunta. Snape negó con la cabeza y suspiró, flexionando su brazo izquierdo por inercia. Como lo hacía cuando su marca tenebrosa, comenzaba a doler.

— Falta poco tiempo para saberlo. Presumo, dos días a lo sumo. Eso me parece, dado el tiempo que tenemos...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo. No se podía explicar. Harry asintió sin preguntar. Para él, tomaba las cosas con mucha calma. Ginny y Luna, de igual forma. ¿A nadie le importaba? ¿Acaso Dumbledore les había pedido que no opinaran? ¿Acaso Hermione no valía lo suficiente, como para preocuparse por ella?

Estaba comenzando a darle rienda suelta a su imaginación, cuando Dumbledore regresó con un pedazo de pergamino.

En el, había dos líneas.

— Le enviaremos esto a Voldemort, Severus. Tu firma en este contrato, donde constatas que tendrás un hijo con Hermione Granger.

— Pero no pensaba...

— De igual forma, él tiene que saberlo. Antes de que decida arrepentirse.

— Sería alta traición.

— Los aurores estarán para defenderte. Defenderla.

No era un vulgar tonto que no podía defenderse solo. Dumbledore había puesto su mano sobre el pergamino, pero Severus la tomó a último minuto y Albus alzó la mirada con una sonrisa. Conocía ese gesto. Cuando Snape por sobretodas las cosas, conocía cuando podía jugar y cuánto arriesgar, para no perder a sus seres queridos.

— Se lo diré yo mismo.

Para cuando Hermione despertó, había tenido una horrenda pesadilla. Tenía que ver Snape y torrentes de sangre, que ella no podía restañar con sus manos. Gritaba, pero nadie acudía en su ayuda. Moriría y ella no tenía a quién acudir.

Despertó sobresaltada, en el sofá. Quizá había sido aquella lectura pesada. Pero él estaba allí, mirándola desde la mesa en la cocina. La larga mesa junto a la pared. Parecido a un viejo bar.

— ¿Está todo bien?— preguntó sin tono específico. Una voz "plana".

— Tuve un sueño. Un terrible sueño.

— Eso parecía. Te movías mucho. No quise despertarte. Nunca me ha parecido adecuado, despertar a alguien de esa forma. Termina mucho más sobresaltado que antes— comentó, colocando un vaso con agua, entre sus manos.— esto te ayudará.

Hermione miró el vaso y negó con la cabeza. No, necesitaba hablar de su sueño.

— Moría. Desangrado.

— ¿Yo?— bromeó, pero Hermione y su expresión, demostraban seriedad— eso es tan posible, como que Potter reprobara pociones. No me sorprende que...

— A mi sí. — le interrumpió Hermione.

_A mi...sí._

Severus dejó de hablar y asintió. Hermione no volvió a tomar el vaso con agua y allí se quedó. Hermione no tenía humor para ahogar sus penas con agua.

— Severus. Hay algo que debo decirte.

Snape asintió suspirando.

— Creo que estoy embarazada.

Pues, era de esperarse. Bingo.

— ¿Lo sentiste? Quiero decir, la molestias características. ¿Hiciste alguna prueba?

— Solo lo "sé". Creo que pronto seremos padres.

Se lo tenía que esperar. Era bastante predecible. De haber estado en otra situación menos comprometedora, quizá habría dicho algo efusivo. Pero en cambio, se preguntaba cómo lidiaría con cada uno de los problemas que estaban por llegar.

Con el bebé, firmaba una sentencia. Y estaba diciéndose a sí mismo, que la situación no podía empeorar. Solo hasta que terminara diciéndoselo él mismo, a su señor. Que terminara contándole la verdad al respecto.

Sobre ella. Sobre la traición que acababa de cometer.

Quizá solo su madre, sentiría felicidad de oír que esperaba un hijo con Hermione. De resto, comenzaba una guerra para todos.

Voldemort no cedería.


	18. Chapter 18

jartada: "Me da risa lo malos que son". ¡Me fascina que te encanten mis fics! Oh dios, es mi placer hacerte feliz. Ríete con ellos, es lo mejor. Así tu vida es mucho mejor =D

* * *

Severus permaneció tranquilo, mientras Hermione verificaba su estado de embarazo. Estarlo o no, era lo que tenía que verificar. Mirándose en el espejo y esperando que la prueba cambiara de color. Que la prueba le dijera algo que en otro momento la habría hecho muy feliz.

Quizá y hasta con otro hombre.

No. Estaba con él. Con Severus Snape, no con otro hombre. Quizá hasta podía ser feliz con él, bajo otra circunstancia.

Pero él ya no podía esperar por ella.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Estás embarazada?

— Está cambiando de color, aún. No es algo definido. No es púrpura aún. Es algo parecido al lila.

Severus se quedó sentado al pie de la cama, mientras Hermione continuaba dentro del baño. El baño de la habitación más limpio y bien cuidado, que jamás había visto. No proviniendo de Snape. Pero no estaba en ese momento, para pensar en eso. No.

— Está cambiando.— dijo con la garganta seca y la mirada fija sobre su color.

Se levantó de la cama y esperó, detrás de la puerta. La ansiedad comenzaba a convertirse en su peor pesadilla.

— Estoy embarazada.— dijo, mientras abría la puerta y lo confrontaba. Severus se quedó en la misma posición. Abrumado. Realmente tendría un hijo con una mujer. Y ella, era Hermione Granger.

Por más requisito que terminase siendo, estaba abrumado con el simple hecho de ser padre. De tener un hijo. De su misma sangre. Obviamente. Claro.

Su sangre.

¿Qué hacía ella, mientras? Eso pensaba Hermione. ¿Corría y lo abrazaba? Le explicaba lo feliz que se sentía de ser madre y tener un hijo ¿con él? Pensó en todas esas cosas, pero no dejaba de mirar la prueba. El color de la prueba.

Su primer hijo, su primera experiencia sexual, era de su profesor de pociones. Gracioso final para un camino de vida, bastante largo.

Y Severus pensaba lo mismo.

— Felicidades.— se atrevió a decir y Hermione se mordió el labio. Iba a ser mamá. Apartando los motivos, se sentía ausente. Iba a ser mamá...no dejaba de repetírselo.

— Gracias, eso supongo. Y ahora...

— Ahora, tomaremos las previsiones. A dónde irá y por cuánto tiempo.

¿A dónde "irá"? ¿Se iba sola?

— ¿A qué...?

— Yo mismo le confesaré al señor tenebroso, que tendremos un hijo. Que fui yo quien se atrevió a tener un hijo con un auror.

— Pero eso no tiene sentido. Usted también lo es. Supongo que alguien tan inteligente como él, deduce algo así.

— Pues bien, creo que hasta los momentos, solo Dumbledore sabe algo así. Él me juramentó como auror, a detrimento de los demás. Nunca le creyeron, por eso siempre tengo algunos beneficios. Y siempre estaba en todas esas misiones, cuando ustedes creían que me había duplicado o algo por el estilo. No estaba solo por ser su mano derecha. Más bien estaba, por ser auror.

— Siempre los odió.

— Nunca fue así. Mucho menos te odiaba. Podría odiar a Potter por un sin fin de motivos, pero, no precisamente a ti.

¿Y por qué surgía ella en el tema?

— Su odio hacia Harry, es inapropiado. Además, ¿qué culpa tenía él de lo que su padre le hacía pasar?

— Su madre. Ella...

Guardó silencio, cuando quiso confesarle quién había sido aquella mujer que más había amado. Un _"puff"_ se escuchó en el salón y Snape, sustrajo su varita con tal rapidez, que sobresaltó a Hermione.

Severus bajó las escaleras y el librero se movió con un toque. Estaba en desventaja. Su cuerpo estaba expuesto, mientras el librero se apartaba y le daba tiempo de apuntar. Aunque no tuvo necesidad.

Harry Potter había aparecido en su casa, sin saber cómo la conocía y parecía traer noticias. Hermione había comenzado su descenso. Lentamente.

— ¿Estás embarazada ya, Hermione?— dijo de forma tan brusca, que Hermione solo parpadeó y miró a Snape. Sorprendida.

¿Dónde estaba su amigo?

— ¿Harry? Yo pues...sí. Estoy embarazada. Acabamos de descubrirlo. ¿Harry...yo?

— Nos quedaremos a vigilar durante la noche y nos turnaremos por la mañana. Luna, Ginny, Ron y yo por supuesto.

Severus inspiró. Estaba bien, era paciente. Pero si Hermione lloraba una vez más, ya no tendría paciencia con el niño que vivió.

— Potter, ella te está hablando.

— Las horas de cambio, serán: seis en punto de la mañana y seis en punto de la tarde.

— Potter, no debo recordarte qué podría hacer...si...

Pero Hermione no había dicho nada más. Harry dejó de hablar y bajó la mirada.

— Te doy asco ¿no es cierto? Te da asco saber que tendremos un hijo. ¿Verdad? De eso se trata. Ron, tú. Incluso Ginny.

Harry no contestó, pero Snape estaba preparado para actuar. Decir: seremos una pareja feliz, porque nos amamos...no era su estilo. Pero podía informárselo de una forma cruel y ruda. Además, si él quería jugar con sus sentimientos, estaba seguro de que un poco de su propia medicina, no le iba a hacer mal.

— No me das asco.— escuchó ella, que Harry susurraba. Casi para sí mismo— Solo me preocupa la forma sencilla en la que aceptas todo esto. En la que te relacionas con él— dijo mientras lo señalaba— y no sufres ni te acongojas.

— Primero, Harry, _"él"_ tiene su nombre. Dos: no lo acepto de forma _"fácil"_.

Allí era cuando Severus escucharía las palabras: _"Aprendí a amarlo, por obligación". "Todo esto es solo parte de una "misión" y luego, volveré a ser la misma de siempre". "Esto morirá, tan pronto como ha aparecido"._

— Estás aquí, teniendo relaciones con este hombre y ¡ni siquiera preguntas por qué te escogió!

— Sé por qué me escogió y pues te diré algo interesante. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Pero eso no tiene que interesarte. Y si te atreves a cuestionar lo que hago una vez más, con esas palabras, entonces lo que conoces como _"Hermione Granger"_ va a dejar de existir. Nuestra amistad, nuestra vida _"juntos"_. Llámalo como quieras. Jamás me he dirigido a ti de esa forma, ni he dudado de tus planes, por más arriesgados que sean. ¿Por qué cuestionas ahora, mi aporte a la causa? ¿Es que solo tú tienes el derecho de salvar vidas? Entonces sé mujer y has esto que ahora hago. Podrías agradecérmelo ¿no es así? Apoyarme.

Jamás había visto a Hermione, tan enfadada. Y a su parecer, lo defendía de lo que Harry estaba intentando decir.

Que era un hombre sin alma. Una persona detestable, que no merecía a una mujer como ella. En cierta forma, cierto. No merecía a ninguna.

Hermione se veía pálida, enferma. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro con ella. Severus había colocado sus manos sobre sus hombros y Harry parecía sorprendido con su actitud.

— Ya basta. Necesita descansar. Ve a dormir un poco.

Hermione no se quejó. Camino hasta perderse de vista, a través del librero. Dejaba un silencio incómodo.

— Te mataría, pero no quiero oír la quejumbrosa voz de Dumbledore. Solo haz tu trabajo, Potter, y aléjate de ella.

¿Quién era para darle órdenes?

— No la necesito. No me interesa.

— No...sigas. O verás lo que es un hechizo. En tu rostro.

Se perdió de vista tras el librero, que se cerró mientras lo miraba por última vez. Al subir las escaleras, pudo predecir lo que pasaría. Y estaba pasando.

Lloraba. Intranquila, en la cama.

Se sentó a su lado. Él podía fingir su vida sin ellos. Podía fingir que no le importaba. Pero sabía que ella no podía hacer nada de eso.

Y allí, en cuanto se sentó, sintió su cabeza sobre su hombro. Permaneció tranquilo.

— Harry es un tonto. ¡Cómo lo...odio!

Severus negó con la cabeza y ella se apartó para mirarlo. Sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y le sonrió de forma irónica.

— No. No lo odias. Solamente te enfada su reacción. Te confunde. De la misma forma que ocurre conmigo. No lo odio. Solamente, tenemos diferencias. Lo único que odio, es ver sufrir a una mujer y la forma en que el señor tenebroso, suele conseguirlo.

Hermione respiró con fuerza, mientras Severus limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

— Descansa. De Potter, me encargo yo.

¿Y de Voldemort?


	19. Chapter 19

Bueno. Me operé, estaba de cumple (hoy)...así que acá andamos. Espero les guste y saludos del día del amor y la amistad ^^.

* * *

Se quedó sentado en la cama, mirándola dormir. Sonrió apartando un par de cabellos sueltos, rebeldes, que se escapaban hasta su rostro. De su larga coleta de caballo. Se abrazó a sí mismo, ante el frío glacial que entraba por la ventana. Se levantó a correrla y luego, regresó a la cama, para cobijarla.

Tenía que hacerlo. Decírselo tan pronto como pudiera.

Sustrajo su varita de su túnica que colgaba junto a la puerta, en un viejo perchero y se arremangó la camisa hasta el codo. Su brazo izquierdo. Lo apuntó con su varita. Tragó con fuerza y ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione.

Desapareció en un santiamén, con una sensación en su piel, que no le apetecía reconocer. Caminó a través de la fría caminería de piedra, que tenía bajo sus pies. El viento helado, congelando sus manos y sus articulaciones, a cada paso.

Por fortuna estaba solo. Bellatrix debía estar ocupada matando a alguien.

— Mi señor— dijo en voz suave, hincándose a sus pies y sin levantar la vista en ningún momento.— le he traído un mensaje personal. Sabe perfectamente que le debo mi vida y por ende, no tomo ninguna decisión sin compartírsela.

Aquel "hombre" de cabeza blanca, piel pálida como cera y ojos rojizos, y vidriosos, caminó hasta detenerse frente a él y con una sonrisa suave, movió su varita haciendo círculos en el aire. Una enorme silla vino a detenerse tras él y allí se dejó caer, mirándolo fijamente.

— Levántate y háblame mirándome a la cara, Severus. Sabes perfectamente que te tengo la suficiente estima, como para no tener que oír tu voz en murmullos. Contra el suelo.

Snape asintió y lentamente, se levantó del suelo. Posó su vista sobre la varita de Voldemort, mientras meditaba las palabras correctas. Sabía que él podía determinar sus pensamientos, así que trataba de pensar lo menos posible. Pero la imagen de Hermione, seguía flotando en su cabeza.

— Se trata de su acuerdo con Dumbledore. Sobre el bebé.

— Prosigue, Severus. ¿Qué quiere Albus esta vez?

— Me temo que nada.— inspiró y continuó. Tratando de no desperdiciar espacio para defenderse, para replicar si todo salía mal— solo he venido a informarle que dos parejas se han conformado. Un auror y un mortífago.

Voldemort torció el gesto y su varita volvió a cortar el aire. Severus sintió su corazón sobresaltado, pero no se movió. No dijo nada.

— ¿¡Quién ha sido! ¿Bellatrix? ¿Dolohov? ¿Amycus? ¿Alecto?

Severus negó con la cabeza, casi de forma imperceptible. Voldemort sabía que Lucius no podía ser. Entonces alzó la mirada, que la había posado sobre una de las manos de Snape, donde reposaba la vieja cicatriz, y lo miró fijamente.

— Fuiste tú.

Severus asintió una vez más. Su rostro había perdido todo el color que podría decirse "una vez tuvo" y bajo la luz de las velas, parecía una larga sábana blanca, con un cubrecama negro encima. Voldemort se levantó de la silla y Snape retrocedió.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Severus? ¿Acaso violaste a la mujer con quien te acostaste? Sería la única forma quizá, en la que podría perdonarte una osadía como esta. ¿Acaso ella te rogó? ¿Acaso te imploró que la tomaras?

Su varita estaba encima de su cabeza y aquel conjuro, ardía como los miles de demonios. Negó varias veces, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas. El peso ya no lo sostenía y el dolor era insoportable. Retumbaba su pulso en su oído, mientras sus manos trataban de abrazar lo que dolía. Todo. Absolutamente.

— Dumbledore...—alcanzó a murmurar. A gemir— ¡él me obligó a tener hijos! Lo sabe, señor. Sabe que él quiere vencerlo...¡tenga piedad, por favor!

Jamás se había visto en la necesidad de rogar. Pero por Hermione, podría pedir que su vida quedase en estado vegetativo, solo para que ella no lo perdiera. Para que pudiera abrazarlo.

— ¿¡Piedad! Piedad. ¡Si me conocieras como "crees" que me conoces, sabrías que no tengo piedad con nadie! Y dime, querido Severus, ¿con quién te acostaste? ¿A quién tengo el privilegio de llamar "la señora Snape"?

_"No lo digas" Di cualquier nombre menos ese"_. Pero no. Él la mataría. Él los mataría a ambos.

— Hermione...Hermione Granger, señor.— dijo, mientras intentaba respirar. Jadeaba, se babeaba como si su mandíbula inferior se hubiese resquebrajado.

Voldemort sonrió, rió, mientras Snape se pasaba una de las mangas de su túnica, por la boca.

— Entonces estoy seguro de que fue un sexo maravilloso. Dime qué tal ha sido. ¿Te ha gustado? Seguramente sí. Ella es mucho menor que tú. ¿No es así, Severus?

Snape asintió, en suelo, como un bebé. Arrodillado, como si fuese a gatear. Voldemort se sentó en la silla.

— ¡Entonces tendrás un hijo con ella! Dime, ¿ya salió embarazada?

Asintió y Voldemort sonrió suavemente.

— Bien. Te propongo un trato. En cuanto ella de a luz, tu traerás al bebé hasta mis manos. Quizá Bellatrix quiera cuidarlo. Tenerlo como su hijo. Su mascota.

Severus bien pudo especificar: _No. Es mi hijo._ _Nadie le hará daño, nadie pondrá sus manos sobre él. _

Pero eso era imposible.

La visita como siempre; resultaba poco fructífera.

Y allí apareció. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Su varita cayó al suelo, haciendo el único sonido de aquel lugar. Se dejó caer en el sofá. Su garganta estaba por matarlo. Tenía una fea herida allí, que palpitaba sin cesar.

Potter. Potter debía estar haciendo algo. Pero era mejor así. Que no lo viera. Que no dijera nada. Que no alarmara a Hermione.

— ¿Severus?

Demasiado tarde.

— Severus. ¿¡Qué sucedió!

Se parecía a su sueño.

Caminó hasta la cocina. Toallas de papel no bastarían, pero estaba abrumada como para hacer magia. Las colocó sobre su cuello y allí trató de restañar la herida.

— No es nada. No quisiera que Potter comenzara a quejarse. Alarmarse y a rodearme con miles de protecciones y encantamientos.

Hermione se limpió las manos con las toallas. La herida no resultaba profunda, pero borbotaba una cantidad de sangre, bastante grotesca.

— Pues ese es su trabajo y tiene que hacerlo. Se lo dijo. Le dijo a quién tu sabes, que estoy aquí.

— Sí. Se lo dije. Y no lo tomó muy bien. Pero era de esperarse.

¿Y qué pedía a cambio?

— Significa que entonces; él quiere algo con el bebé. ¿No es así?

— Que se lo entreguemos. Bellatrix lo cuidaría en mi lugar. Aún así, sin embargo, no pensaba entregárselo. Ponérselo en bandeja de oro.

Snape. Siempre, Severus Snape.


	20. Chapter 20

No tengo ganas de nada, estoy muy triste. Acá les traigo el cap. Besos y saludos.

* * *

Las noches sucesivas a esa, Hermione había perdido el gusto por muchas cosas. No cocinaba más, no tenía la fuerza para pararse frente a una tabla llena de vegetales y tratar de fingir que todo estaba bien. Que su vida tenía sentido.

Quizá eran las molestias típicas de un embarazo cualquiera, pero nada terminaba motivándola. La cena había corrido un par de veces por cuenta de Snape. Y muchas otras cosas.

Terminaba en cama casi siempre, meditando en silencio sepulcral, que no terminaba de convencer a su "pareja".

Pero Snape no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Hermione parecía sumida en un hoyo abismal, del cual no pensaba salir.

Comprendía que su relación con Harry Potter, podía estarle afectando. Ninguno se había hablado durante mucho tiempo. Días enteros. Y mucho menos con Ron Weasley.

Ginny era la única que parecía tener la cabeza en su lugar.

— Es hora de desayunar.— dijo. Pero ella permaneció en cama, sin moverse, acostada en posición fetal.

Severus caminó hasta sentarse a un lado y mirar con atención, ante el silencio. Hermione ya casi no hablaba. Ya casi no se comunicaba. Temía que terminara perdiendo la voz entre sus pensamientos.

En cuanto se sentó, ella se levantó de la cama. Se irguió lentamente, como si la mitad de su cuerpo estuviese en estado de parálisis. Permaneció sentada allí, mientras Severus estaba dispuesto a no decir nada.

A esperar.

— Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo. Estoy muy confundida.

Él estaba confundido de la misma forma.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? ¿A qué le temes?— preguntó de la forma más política que pudo adoptar. Hermione tembló de forma inconsciente y Severus tuvo el impulso de abrazarla. De rodearla con sus brazos y brindarle un poco de calor.

Pocas veces sentido, algo como eso.

— Severus, vamos a morir. Lo sé perfectamente. Lo puedo sentir. Todos estos días he estado soñando con ello. Pero no quisiera...no podría encontrar las palabras para explicar cómo me siento al respecto.

Pero él no la estaba oyendo. Estaba mirando a través de sus ojos. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no tenía los deseos de detenerlo.

Se encontró parado sobre un charco. Podía ver su reflejo sobre él y algo más. Una delgada línea que recorría las paredes y luego, el suelo que pisaba. Se fundía con aquella agua que de pronto, se tornaba de un color rojo escarlata.

Y ella estaba allí, al final de una esquina. Sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos y piernas. Estaba completamente revestido de negro y aquellas gotas de líquido rojizo, resbalaban de su cuello hecho pedazos. Trataba de hablar, pero era imposible. Alzaba su temblorosa mano, para acariciar su rostro, mientras ella lloraba y la sostenía contra su mejilla. Rogándole que no la abandonara.

Pero solo sonreía y de pronto, su mano resbaló hacia el suelo. Terminó rebotando contra el mismo, un ruido sordo. Sus ojos habían dejado de mirarla.

Y él también. Despertó entonces, con el frágil cuerpo de una mujer entre sus brazos, desecha y bañada en lágrimas. Literalmente.

Había sentido la desesperación, _su desesperación_, a flor de piel.

— Nada va a ocurrir, nada.— pero se tenía que mentir. De forma inconsciente. Porque de lo contrario, moriría pensando de igual forma que ella. Porque podía sentirse igual, pero para él era ella la que estaba en el suelo y era ella, quién se despedía de él.

— No quiero tener este bebé. No quiero concebirlo si eso significaría la muerte de alguno de nosotros.

Un tema que se podía dar, claro. ¿Por qué no? Negó con la cabeza y se acomodó en la cama, sentándose frente a ella, tomando sus muñecas, para que prestara atención y no desviara su mirada.

— Ya lo tiene. No puede deshacerse de él.

— Aún es un feto. Podríamos...podríamos decir que lo perdimos. Que murió...que nuestro.

Pero Severus pensaba decir lo mismo. ¿Podía decirle a su señor que su hijo estaba muerto? Era bueno para mentir. Sin embargo, luego de que el niño creciera, que adquiriera responsabilidades, todo podía caerse fácilmente. Como el soplido del viento contra casas de paja.

Hermione enmudeció, mientras Snape mantenía sus ojos fijos sobre los suyos.

— Podríamos salvar su vida.

— Tener hijos es una bendición que nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de "sentir".— Hermione continuó con la mirada fija sobre sus ojos. Negros, oscuros, que le recordaban a hileras infinitas en un laberinto.— ser mujer.

— Llevamos la carga pesada, pero eso no significa que no podamos...¡puedo tomar la decisión de perderlo y...!

— Shh...no he dicho que no puedan pelear. Que no puedan defenderse. Solo estoy diciendo que es un gran esfuerzo el que haces, con solo sacrificarte. Tener un hijo en estas condiciones tan pobres, con una oportunidad tan pírrica, de poder cambiar el destino.

Dicho así, sonaba mucho peor. Pero captó el punto. Entendía el mensaje y no quiso dar una respuesta que la desanimara de peor forma.

Solo se quedó allí, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Abrazo; que Snape aceptó de inmediato.

Ella lo necesitaba, clamaba por su ayuda.

Y aunque se sintiera atado de manos; allí iba a estar.


	21. Chapter 21

— En absoluto. Podemos dormir en la misma cama.

Hermione aquella tarde cálida, permanecía en la tina. Meditaba al respecto. Pensaba acerca de la mentira que quería gritarle al mundo. Aquel día precisamente; estaba bajo el cuidado de Ronald Weasley. Eileen llegaría de visita por primera vez.

Pocas dolencias asociadas a su embarazo, había sentido durante esas pocas horas. Inapetencia y desgano, mayoritariamente. Pero no se preocupaba, había tenido buenas noches frente a la chimenea, sentada junto a Snape. Leyendo libros. Acurrucada entre él y una larga manta, mirando a través de la ventana.

Prácticamente se había dormido, dentro de la tina. Esas memorias resultaban reconfortantes en cierto sentido. Al menos se sentía protegida. Como si el mundo se cayera a pedazos y él estuviera allí para sostenerla.

Dormitando, escuchó el llamado a la puerta de madera. Los nudillos de Snape, supuso, golpeaban suavemente contra la misma.

— Hermione. Mi madre está por llegar, muy pronto. Pensé, como llevas tanto tiempo dentro de la tina, que necesitabas algo.

Su voz no tenía ningún sonido en especial. Plana, ligeramente suave. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, como si él pudiera verlo.

— Enseguida saldré.

Se estiró en la tina, hacia adelante, tocándose los pies que reposaban fuera de ella. Estaba viva, por ahora. Se levantó cuidadosamente, rodeándose con una toalla y con un suspiro lento, se miró en el espejo. Acomodó su cabello, trazando una carrera. Una perfecta división en medio de su cabeza. Había comenzado a desenredarlo, cuando miró uno de sus párpados.

Le hacía falta, un poco de descanso. Se sentía ligeramente exhausta. Un poco "atontada". Luego de acomodar su cabello y secarlo rápidamente con su varita, tomó un poco de maquillaje para disimular sus "síntomas" de estrés.

Abrió la puerta y caminó hacia la habitación. Había olvidado la ropa. Severus estaba sentado allí, mirando un viejo libro. Al caminar alrededor de la habitación, él apenas alzó la vista y luego, continuó con su lectura.

En todo el proceso de cambio de ropa, Severus no la miró. Bastante buena era su concentración, como para no perderla y parecer una clase de "pervertido".

Una túnica blanca, muy simple, como su humor en ese preciso momento. Su ex profesor de pociones, alzó la mirada cuando supuso que ella ya había terminado.

— Te ves hermosa— agregó, sin apartar su vista de su rostro.

¿Cómo podía ver él, lo hermoso en una ropa tan simple? Bien, aceptaba que esa parte de él, resultaba bastante atractiva. No le molestaba que todos los días, aumentaran su autoestima, con comentarios así. Incluso aunque tuviese bolsas bajo sus párpados.

— Muchas gracias.

— Ronald Weasley se encuentra en el salón, haciendo su ronda diurna.— dijo, mientras hojeaba las páginas de aquel viejo libro amarillento en sus hojas y marrón en su vieja portada.— asumí que podías bajar y conversar con él un rato. La idea no me simpatiza mucho, dado que terminará lastimándote. De todas formas; no tengo la potestad de elegir.

Hermione asintió, mientras desaparecía tras la puerta y las escaleras. Severus dio un chasquido con la lengua y se dejó caer en la cama, mientras continuaba leyendo el libro. Su gabardina negra, sobresalía de la cama. Un largo saco.

— Ron...— jadeó pesadamente, ante la rapidez con la que había bajado las escaleras. Embarazada, perdía mucha fuerza.

Ron movió la cabeza en su dirección, mientras estaba sentado en el sofá. Esperaba que él no actuara como Harry. Quería abrazarlo, decirle cuánto lo extrañaba.

— Hola, Hermione.— eso había sido un gran avance. Trataba de contener sus lágrimas, pero le resultaba imposible.

— Ron...yo..lo siento tanto— alcanzó a murmurar, mientras tragaba con fuerza. Severus había soltado el libro, preguntándose si lo mejor era dejarla actuar por su cuenta o cerciorarse de que nadie volviera a herir sus sentimientos.

Bajó las escaleras con mucha lentitud, deteniéndose en una esquina. Para escuchar por supuesto.

— Hermione, yo no tengo nada que recriminarte— dijo el muchacho, mientras tomaba su varita que había soltado en el sofá y se levantaba para detenerse a escasos centímetros de su amiga. Ya estaba llorando. Gruesas lágrimas, hacían que su maquillaje se corriera fácilmente.

— ¡Oh mi dios, qué tonta soy! Mírame, estoy llorando y ninguna de mis lágrimas tiene valor para alguno de ustedes.

Ron suspiró con pesar y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Severus siempre había sabido, que tenía un contendiente. Y ese era Ronald Weasley, precisamente.

— Para mí lo valen. Quizá Harry solo está confundido, sorprendido. Ginny no ha dicho nada, ella te aprecia y lo sabes.

Hermione pareció recuperar la confianza en sí misma, cuando aquellas palabras fueron dichas y de una forma u otra, Snape agradecía que Ron tuviese más sesos que el propio Harry. Sin importar que lo que terminara motivando su sentimiento de: "te perdono sin importar lo que hagas", fuese el amor que le tenía a ella.

Se encontró cómoda, en un abrazo. Ron acarició su espalda, cuidadosamente.

Severus amaba a la mujer que tenía enfrente y si ella era feliz así, de esa forma, entonces él también podría serlo.

— Gracias, Ron. Por comprenderlo.

Ron asintió suavemente y Snape ya estaba fuera del librero. Los miró con atención y luego, caminó directamente a la cocina. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y permaneció quieta en su lugar. Por alguna extraña razón; su mirada había sido distante. Le dio la impresión de que parecía lastimado.

Quiso caminar tras él; pero su madre ya estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Estaba en la cocina, luego de haber entrado por la puerta trasera.

— ¡Ah, Severus hijo!— escuchó, mientras se quitaba una larga bufanda verde y plateada, que supuso él le había obsequiado.— ¿¡Dónde está ella! Ansío verla.

Hermione permaneció en el salón y Eileen no tardó en aparecer ante su vista. Sonrió, abriendo sus brazos y caminando hacia ella, con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Felicidades! Oh, estoy tan feliz. Mi hijo y tú, tendrán un bebé. ¡Tendré un hermoso nieto o nieta!

Ron caminó alrededor del sofá y se detuvo junto a la cocina. No necesitaba oír eso, pero sin embargo no pudo pasar desapercibido por Eileen Prince Snape.

— ¿Y tu quién eres?— dijo y sonrió— eres muy jovencito para ser amigo de mi hijo. ¿Eres uno de sus ex estudiantes?

Ron asintió y Severus dudó de contestar a las preguntas de su madre.

— Entonces, eres amigo de Hermione Granger. ¡Es un placer conocerte!

— Ronald Weasley. Soy un auror y estoy aquí, para protegerlos por cualquier contingencia que pueda presentarse.

Eileen asintió y ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione, que permanecía en silencio. Respiró lentamente y su expresión de felicidad disminuyó un poco.

— Estás muy callada, ¿sucede algo, Hermione? ¿Te sientes enferma, cariño?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Eileen juntó sus manos frente a ella, como si elevara una plegaria. Sonriente caminó de vuelta a la cocina y había comenzado a hablar sobre la cena.

— Estás enamorada de él. ¿No es así?— escuchó detrás suyo y recordó que Ron estaba allí. De pie. Aún.

— Es un buen hombre. Aunque sus miles de capas, se molesten en ocultarlo. No lo demuestren.

— Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.

Ella sonrió suavemente y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo. Mientras le daba la espalda. Respuestas que podía deducir perfectamente.

— ¿Imaginas qué te diré?

— Seguramente me dirás que sí. Al final de cuentas.

Especificar iba a ser una estupidez. Ron no contestó y permaneció en su lugar. Eileen había regresado y había tomado su mano, para que caminara a la cocina.

Lo que Ron había acabado de hacer, se llamaba para ella: percepción de amante.

Cuando una mujer ya no te pertenecía.

— Ven, siéntate y cuéntame cómo te sientes. ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?

— Creo que va muy bien. Tres semanas de embarazo.

La mujer miró a Snape, que sostenía un vaso con algo que Hermione no precisó y lo bebía lentamente, apoyando los codos en la mesa. De pie, frente a ambas mujeres.

— ¿Cómo se adaptan a esto, Severus?

Snape tosió un poco y colocó el vaso sobre la mesa. Preguntas capciosas que no le gustaban en lo más mínimo. Se encogió de hombros y su madre, colocó las manos en su cadera. Parecía a punto de enfadarse.

— ¿La cuidas bien? ¿la alimentas como es debido? Si el bebé nace famélico, entonces a ti te echaré toda la culpa.

Hermione se sintió un poco inútil por sus palabras. Ella era la que cocinaba, no necesitaba ser atendida.

— No deberías hacer tanto escándalo. Es ella quien cocina, así que ese tema está perfectamente cubierto.

— ¡Deberías cocinar tú, Severus! Tú deberías consentirla un poco.

Con sus palabras, regalos y atenciones, ella se sentía como una reina. Snape parpadeó un par de veces y antes de que Eileen continuara, Hermione se interpuso.

— Me cuida, sí. Me trae vestidos nuevos, siempre me da los beunos días y me dice lo hermosa que me veo.

Eileen asintió, por primera vez conforme con lo que acababa de escuchar.

— Quiero que esta vez, la cena corra por cuenta de mi hijo. Severus, ¿no te importaría que me quede por un tiempo? Sé lo que es tener hijos, sé como es eso y quisiera ayudar. Cooperar con todo esto. Dado el final tan rotundo que tendrá el pequeño.— dijo con pesar y Snape negó.

— Puedes dormir en la habitación que Hermione utilizaba. Supongo que ella no tendrá problemas en...

Guardó silencio ante lo que iba a decir. "Dormir conmigo".

Ladeó ella la cabeza hacia donde Ron permanecía de pie y quizá fingía que no oía nada en particular, sino sus propios pensamientos.


	22. Chapter 22

Ando sin pc porque se dañó. Actualizar me es un lío y ando atareadísima con la universidad. Problemas personales, pero aquí vamos.

Besos y los quiero a todos. Gracias y se cuidan. Se les amadora.

* * *

Hermione ya estaba dormida, cuando Eileen recogía los platos de la cena. Severus permanecía en el sofá, mirando un viejo libro que había encontrado en el librero. Su madre sonreía, ante su cobardía de enfrentar la cama.

De enfrentar las posibilidades y de enfrentarla a ella.

— ¿Tienes miedo de subir y saber qué te está esperando?

— No tengo sueño. Es todo.

Eileen se echó a reír, mientras Snape trataba de entender qué era lo gracioso, Harry permanecía en la cocina, vigilante. Pero por supuesto que podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Aquella mujer, hablaba de forma muy ruidosa.

— Por favor, Severus Snape. Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y por supuesto, parte de ella, la tuviste que haber heredado. Sube las escaleras y vete a dormir. Con ella.

Snape soltó el libro a un lado y ladeó la cabeza hacia las escaleras. Claro, como si fuese a encontrarse con Bellatrix o con una bestia dentro de su cama. Suspiró pesadamente, mientras su madre le seguía su caminar, con la mirada.

Sonrió triunfante y regresó a la cocina, mirando al joven enclenque que permanecía sentado junto a la mesa y fingía que no escuchaba nada.

— Tú, necesitas un poco de comida. La cena pronto estará para ti. ¿Qué te parece, Harry Potter?

Severus subió las escaleras a trote y miró dentro de la habitaciones. Hermione estaba dormida a un lado, profundamente. Inspiró y caminó dentro, cerrando la puerta y colgando su larga gabardina negra, en el perchero junto a ella. Se detuvo junto a una vieja lámpara de noche y la apagó, mientras se desabrochaba los botones del cuello de su camisa.

Acostumbrarse a dormir con ella, no era el problema. Luego de la conversación que había visto con Weasley, temía que estuviera haciendo todos los esfuerzos por separar algo que por naturaleza tenía que estar junto.

Se tendió en la cama cuidadosamente, por temor a despertarla. Miró el tejado y se dijo que de forma improbable; ella llegaría a sentir lo mismo que sentía por su ex estudiante.

Y por mucho que ella se sintiera agradecida por su atención, no iba a alcanzar el escalón donde Ronald Weasley se situaba.

La tortura mental comenzaba y muy a tiempo. Cuando creía que todo en su vida estaba bien. Esa era una buena forma de darse cuenta de lo que su madre quería que terminara creyendo y que estaba mal.

Que ella podía amarlo.

— Te extrañé. ¿Dónde estabas?

¿Extrañar?

Hermione se había acostado muy cerca de uno de sus brazos y lo había tomado para rodearse con él. Ante la sorpresa de su "pareja", que no se movía.

¿Por qué había dicho algo semejante? ¿La comida tenía algún aditamento, que perturbaba sus reflejos y escuchaba cualquier cosa?

— ¿Me extrañaste, Hermione?

— Sí. Pensé que podría dormirme sola, pero me ha costado mucho esfuerzo. Bien, al menos ya estás aquí. La cena estuvo deliciosa. Debo agradecértelo.

— ¿Extrañarme? ¿Qué tenía la cena?

Hermione alzó la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces. Si ya resultaba difícil decir aquello, resultaba mucho más difícil, que él lo dudara.

— Nada. Solo eso. Te extrañé.

— Creí que Weasley y tú. Bueno, dada la conversación que sostuvieron en la tarde. Me figuraba que verlo y darle a entender que tu relación con él sería casi nula, debía estarte haciendo sentir muy mal.

Sí. No había sido indiferente ante ese suceso. Hermione sonrió y negando con la cabeza, regresó a su posición original. Recostada en su pecho, bajo sus brazos.

— Sé que suena muy trillado y puede considerar que miento, pero no podría hacerlo. Usted me dio sus razones por haberme escogido. No tuvo miedo de ser abierto con sus "sentimientos". No quiero decir que esté agradeciéndoselo a la fuerza, pero dado el tiempo que ha pasado y lo que "hemos" pasado juntos, las cosas cambian.

No captó el punto.

— Quiere decir, que ahora siente amor por mí. ¿Me equivoco? ¿He juzgado mal?

— Su madre tiene razón. A veces hay que escarbar las miles de capas, para hallar el tesoro. No solo el oro que lo rodea. Quizá más en el fondo hay algo de real valor. Yo he encontrado su fondo, he apartado cada una de sus capas y encontré lo más importante. Su alma. Sí, no se equivoca.

Pudo haberse pellizcado un brazo para saber si soñaba o si todo era verdad. Hermione había alzado su rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran bajo la luz de la oscuridad, en el manto de la luna. Torpemente, sin saber qué hacer, Severus había colocado su mano sobre el hombro que cubría con su brazo y había comenzado a acariciar dicho hombro, con sus dedos. Sin dejar de mirarla. Su otro brazo vino a reposar alrededor de la cadera de su ex estudiante.

— Lleva un poco de tiempo, comprenderlo.

— Puedo esperar. Creo que tenemos nueve meses para eso.

Por su expresión, le pareció que Hermione llevaba mucho tiempo meditándolo. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en su "relación"con él y cómo iba a terminar. Lo que quería terminar sintiendo al respecto. Pese a sonar un poco irreal, muy en el fondo era lo que más anhelaba.

— Buenas noches.— escuchó que ella susurró, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante para alcanzar sus labios. Beso suave que dejó fría su mente y cavilaciones — Fue una noche fantástica. Gracias por todo, otra vez.

y regresó a su postura inicial. Sintió húmedo su pecho, algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Pero otra vez, no sabría por qué lloraba ella. No quería arruinarlo, dudando de sus palabras. No quería hacerse daño, dándole algo que explicar.

Solo lo creería.

Y desde ese momento, la noche se hizo mucho más liviana. Ligera. El nombre de Ron dejó de flotar en su cabeza y la calma acudió a su llamado. Cualquiera que mirase dentro, solo vería a un hombre y a una mujer, dormir. Acurrucados el uno contra el otro, bajo una fresca brisa.

Un sueño perfecto con patas cortas. Todos los sentimientos reunidos en una sola expresión. Un beso y un:

_"Te extrañé"_


	23. Chapter 23

Espero que les guste, aquí vamos de nuevo. Besos a todos y muchos cariños. Se cuidan mucho ¿sí?

* * *

Solía mirar los días pasar tranquilamente, sentado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de la cocina. Le gustaba sentir el refrescante viento sobre su rostro. Mirar el tiempo correr a su alrededor y estar detenido dentro de sus pensamientos. Estaba sentado en el pasto en ese preciso instante de su vida; mirando al cielo. Hermione hacía de la misma manera, recostada a su lado.

— Bonito día.— dijo, para romper el hielo. Snape asintió, mirando una curiosa formación de nubes, sobre su cabeza. Delgadas, apenas visibles.

— Hoy es uno de esos días, donde todo parece brillar en el mundo y muy pocas cosas salen mal. Las nubes, el clima, el cielo...

Pero un par de cosas sin resolver, solían aparecer en la vida de Hermione. Constantemente. Con una sonrisa suave, se estiró en el césped y se irguió hasta sentarse. Snape continuó distraído en su paisaje, tras su casa.

— ¿Se imagina cómo terminará siendo el bebé?— preguntó Hermione distraídamente y Snape negó con la cabeza, dejándose caer en el césped como ella había hecho minutos atrás.— seguramente se terminará pareciendo más a ti, Hermione. Sería una bendición.

Entendió el ataque en su contra. En contra de su imagen. Sonrió disimuladamente, mientras fingía que una flor en su mano, era muy entretenida.

— Es usted, profesor Snape, un hombre muy guapo.

En definitiva pensaba reírse, pero parecía que Hermione hablaba muy enserio. No dijo nada más y continuó deshojando a la florecilla, hasta que se percató de que no tenía nada más que arrancar y tuvo que alzar sus ojos para posarlos sobre los de su contraparte.

— Dejando a un lado, el tema de que soy alguien "guapo". Podría parecerse a cualquiera. A sus padres, a mi madre.

También había contemplado esa posibilidad. Sonrió asintiendo y sintió la necesidad de decir algo. De hacerle saber ello que pensaba.

Se acercó cuidadosamente hacia Snape y posó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Severus no dijo nada y continuó mirando el paisaje.

— Severus. Puede que te siga resultando una conclusión muy apresurada. Pero quiero que sepas, que te amo.

Sintió en su cuello, un suave beso. Algo modesto.

— Como yo a ti, Hermione.

Se disponía a levantarse, cuando sintió una punzada en su vientre. Algo parecido a un empujón. Quizá aquel infante, tenía apetito. Trataba de llamar su atención. Sonrió dulcemente y suspirando, ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, que la miraba. Estaba de pie y observaba su rostro de incertidumbre. Se preguntó si tenía algún problema que él necesitaba saber.

Seguía siendo malo para comunicarse.

— Creo que la criatura; demanda atención. Quizá tenga hambre y yo también. ¿Quiere comer algo? Puedo cocinar.

Negó con la cabeza. Él podía hacerlo. Que ella se relajara. Descansara. Su vientre había ganado tamaño con el correr del tiempo que estaba contemplando y esperaba se detuviera; luego de que aquel bebé naciera.

Dos meses y medio. Casi tres.

— No. Siéntate y descansa. Yo cocinaré. Supongo que a mi madre no le importará que probemos mi comida, una vez más.

Hermione sonrió, caminando hasta el sofá y sentándose allí. No le simpatizaba la idea de quedarse echada allí, sin hacer nada. Pero así lo disponían Snape y su madre, y no tenía deseos de contradecirlos. Mientras estaba sentada en el mueble, Ginny abría la puerta de la cocina y se abría paso entre el profesor y el salón. Era su turno para cuidar de la familia y Hermione; ansiaba poder intercambiar algunas palabras con ella.

— Mmm...Ginny.— tanteó el ambiente. Ginny quien estaba sentada en uno de los banquillos de la barra junto a la cocina, con sus brazos sobre aquel muro, ladeó la cabeza para mirarla. En silencio. Sin sonreír.— ¿Cómo se encuentra todo?

Severus ladeó la cabeza en dirección al salón. No quería enterarse de más discusiones y rogaba que la menor de la familia Weasley, tuviese algo de inteligencia y tacto, con Hermione.

Fingió que estaba ocupado con la preparación del almuerzo.

— Todo está muy "bien", Hermione. Cada cuál tiene su ahora, no hemos tenido altercados de ningún tipo.

Pero de eso no se trataba su pregunta. No estaba hablando de eso precisamente. Y sin embargo, no sabía cómo preguntárselo. Se sentía como una niña pequeña, una colegiala, queriendo saber si su mejor amiga la odiaba.

— Estás enfadada conmigo, ¿no es así? Tú también.

Ginny parpadeó con sorpresa. ¿Hablaba de...?

— ¿Enfadarme? ¿Para qué, Hermione? El profesor Snape y tú, son dos adultos conscientes de lo que hacen y como lo hacen. No puedo decir que me alegra, pero tampoco puedo interponerme en un plan. Aunque si me lo preguntas, por más que lo pienso, siento que esto no nos salvará de ninguna ofensiva del señor tenebroso. Y sin embargo; aquí estamos. Intentándolo.

Una parte de sí; se sintió aliviada de que Ginny aún fuese su mejor amiga. Snape pensó de igual forma que ella. Al menos dos de ellos, tenían el suficiente cerebro para entender que Hermione no tenía nada que ver con sus decisiones.

Él asumía toda responsabilidad.

— No sabes cuánto me alegro de que tú y yo...es decir...

Pero Ginny había captado el asunto. O eso creía Severus.

— No dejaría de ser tu amiga, Hermione. Tu amistad vale mucho más que todo esto. Nuestra amistad ha pasado ya por muchos altibajos. Sería algo injusto de mi parte si quisiera pensar solo en mí y decidiera hacer con ella, lo que me plazca. Harry solo está confundido. Regresará, cuando sepa lo que está perdiéndose. Estoy segura de ello.

Hermione asintió y presintió que de sus ojos, brotarían lágrimas que no podría detener. Sentía su corazón, empequeñecido. Estrecho.

— Pues, te lo agradezco. Sinceramente te agradezco que no hayas interpuesto tus pensamientos ante nuestra amistad. ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te necesito, Ginny!

Y Snape sabía que eso era cierto. Ahora, en ese mismo instante, ella podía hablar de todas esas cosas femeninas que por educación, no hablaba con su madre y que por ser hombre, no hablaría con él tampoco. Eso lo agradecía. Que aún tuviese personas de confianza con quienes charlar a su antojo y de lo que quisiera. Al menos estaba seguro de que sentiría paz en su alma, diciendo aquellas cosas que antes tenía que reservarse. Aunque si bien moría por saber de muchas, sabía respetar los años de antigüedad y el silencio.

— No te abandonaría, Hermione. Y ahora quiero que me cuentes, qué perspectivas tienes para este bebé. ¿Niño o niña?

Ese era un asunto importante y a la vez tan prosaico, que la hizo reír a carcajadas. Snape sonrió al oír su risa. Le gustaba oírla reír.

Estaba feliz.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos :D, sé que no he contestado rews o he hablado con ustedes. El tiempo me mata y casi ni tengo para toda la montaña de fics que he hecho. Pero sepan que los amodoro y quiero. TequilaNervous, debemos hablar hehehe. Te mandaré un correito :P

Los quero mucho.

* * *

Hermione despertó aquella mañana; con la sensación de que la observaban fijamente. Al abrir sus ojos, constató que así era. Se sorprendió ligeramente, ante la mirada fija de Snape sobre su cuerpo. Respiró y trató de pensar en algo que terminase con un final feliz. Buenas noticias. No quería escuchar más mensajes desmotivantes.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre, Severus?— dijo, dubitativamente. Snape respiró lentamente y negó con la cabeza. Durante unos minutos, sus dudas solo crecieron.— ¿Severus, qué sucede?

— Quisiera preguntarte algo, Hermione. Antes de que mi madre lo haga. Antes de que toda la situación se torne embarazosa e incontrolable.

Asintió y se dijo que tal vez no podría resultar tan malo como creía. Quizá solo era algo prosaico que Snape tenía miedo de confesar. Como nombres de bebés o padrinos. Algo de ese estilo imaginaba su cabeza, cuando Snape sacaba de un viejo cajón de la cómoda junto a él, algo pequeño. No había abierto su mano, aunque las proporciones del objeto, parecían ser lo que ella estaba comenzando a pensar. Algo tan pequeño, tenía que ser eso que imaginaba.

Y su mente comenzó a andar a miles de revoluciones por minuto.

— Creo que puedes pensar que se trata de un pedido muy apresurado. Sin embargo, me gustaría que lo pensaras muy bien, antes de decir cualquier cosa al respecto.

Tomó su mano y dejó caer el objeto en ella. Cuidadosamente. La cerró y antes de que viera qué había dentro, Severus negó con la cabeza y mantuvo su puño cerrado.

— Hazlo cuando te sientas lista. No significa que debas aceptarlo. Es solamente una necesidad de alguien viejo como yo, de quedarse junto a la mujer que ama. Pero no es un requisito obligatorio. Si lo quisieras, de todas formas te lo regalaría. Es tuyo.

Sintió que su corazón "sonreía", por la forma tan sencilla que lo había dicho. Por la forma tan "romántica", casi "perfecta", en la que había tratado de explicarse. Se quedó en silencio y ella conocía esa vieja expresión. El bochorno.

Alzó su única mano libre, la que no sostenía aquel regalo. Acarició una de sus mejillas, con el dorso de ella.

— Te prometo que lo pensaré.— susurró y Severus se inclinó para besarla. Modestamente. Apenas rozando la comisura de sus labios.— lo pensaré con mucho detalle. Lo prometo. Seré justa con mi decisión.

— Hermione...yo.

— No. No lo digas.

— Pero...

Colocó un dedo en sus labios y Snape esperó pacientemente.

— No digas que lo sientes. Que tengo otras elecciones. Que no importa lo que se vea y trates de hacer por mí, puedo seguir rechazándote. No quiero escucharlo. Te lo agradezco.

Se disponía a retirar el dedo de sus labios, pero Snape ya se encontraba hablando contra él. Su aliento envió escalofríos a su piel.

— Si alguno de ellos, Potter o Weasley, te propone matrimonio...yo lo aceptaría.

Pero ya lo había dicho. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Con una sonrisa, tomó aquel objeto y lo guardó en su bolsillo, en cuanto estuvo vestida de forma adecuada para ese día. El inicio de otra semana de embarazo. Se sentía cada vez más lenta. Más temerosa.

No tenía otra opción que acostumbrarse a esos sueños oscuros que su cabeza solía proyectarle. Pensaba que se trataba de su embarazo y la dieta a la que estaba acostumbrada. Debía cambiar. Su rutina tenía que cambiar.

Dejar las paranoias a un lado.

Al bajar las escaleras, su madre estaba detenida al pie y sonreír. Severus respiró con fuerza, preguntándose a qué tenía que enfrentarse en cuanto terminara de descender.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Se lo pediste? ¿Le dijiste que querías casarte con ella?

Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia la escalera. No parecía que Hermione pensaba bajar en ese preciso momento. Asintió en silencio y su madre sonrió abiertamente. Muy contenta.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿aceptó?

— Lo pensará, mamá. ¿Crees que es tan sencillo?

Eileen torció el gesto.

— No lo decía por eso, Severus Tobías. Lo decía porque simplemente había notado, que ella te amaba. Entonces pensé que no tenía nada que decidir.

Lo amaba. Pero quizá no tanto.

— Severus...— susurró Hermione, en la escalera. Lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus oídos de espía, pudieran escucharlo— ¿Puedo quedarme en cama? No me siento muy bien y no quisiera...

Regresó sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando a su madre por un rato. Le preocupaba mucho más; que Hermione se sintiera enferma. Más que las divagaciones de su madre, sobre su vida amorosa.

— He vomitado un par de veces, dos. Quiero quedarme aquí. ¿No te importa que...?

— ¿Cómo podría importarme, Hermione? Necesitas descansar. Quédate, te traeré algo de comer y...le diré a mi madre que te haga compañía.

A veces se preguntaba: ¿por qué no se había casado antes, con una persona como él? Y entonces recordaba que estaba en la plena "etapa dorada" en su vida. Su plena juventud.

En poco tiempo, Eileen estaba allí. Junto a Hermione. Charlando sobre cualquier cosa. Haciéndola reír.

Eso necesitaba. Escucharla reír. Que alguien la hiciera feliz. Eso bastaba.

Satisfecho. Así se sentía cuando lo oía. Completo.

— ¿Matrimonio?— escuchó tras de sí, cuando había terminado de bajar las escaleras. Ginny estaba detrás de él, cuando se quedó en la cocina, preparando el desayuno que Hermione debía comer.

Se imaginaba que terminarían enterándose. ¿Y por qué no?

— Señorita Weasley. Me temo que no podría decirle...

— ¿Y qué ha dicho ella?— Ginny se había adelantado con una inspiración profunda.

Nada.

— Lo pensará.

Ginny pareció sonreír por unos instantes y Snape se mostró desconcertado. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos? ¿Las peleas? ¿El: "usted nunca la tendrá, puesto que es un hombre asqueroso y miserable, que no merece nada"?

— Desde donde yo lo miro, ella parece que es muy feliz. Jamás había visto que la trataran con tanto amor y respeto, como lo que usted está haciendo en este preciso momento. No le diré que me lo esperaba, pero no veo razones para que ella le diga que no.

¿Dónde diablos estaba parado, que a todos le parecía correcto lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Que no habían quejas?

Excepto Potter. Claro. Era él; su cuota a la realidad.

— Severus...¿podrías traerle a Hermione, un poco de agua y alimento? Está deshidratada.

No era algo bueno para un bebé. Se dio prisa. Y Ginny seguía pensando lo mismo.

Severus parecía ser, a lo sumo, el hombre perfecto.

Dentro de su imperfección misma.


	25. Chapter 25

No fui a clases hoy. Mi segundo papá murió y bueno, no me siento bien. Espero les guste, besos.

* * *

Semanas de embarazo corriendo y Hermione presentía que empeoraban sus sueños, en cada momento. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, observaba cosas diferentes. Cosas terribles. Y no lograba diferenciar ya, los sueños de las realidades.

Había decidido dejar de dormir. De cerrar sus ojos. Severus no lo sabía. No podía decirle; que ya no quería volver a dormir.

Pero la sensación la traicionó. La pesadez. La apariencia de que las cosas iban de mal en peor. Pero así tenía que ser. Era un mandato biológico que ella estaba tratando de romper. Descansar. Un hábito. No podía luchar contra sí misma.

— Hermione, ¿qué te sucede?— dijo, cuando notó que su caminar era torpe. Que sus ojos se cerraban solos y que bajo sus párpados, se podía sentir la pesadez. Se podían ver horrendas ojeras. Días de dormir mal. Sostuvo su rostro con sus dos manos.— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué sucede?

Pero Hermione no quería hablar de eso.

— Hermione, tienes que decírmelo. No te veo bien. Estás muy pálida. ¿Algo te duele? ¿Algo te molesta? ¿Algo te preocupa?

Algo tenían sus ojos, que no le permitían mentirle. Asintió en silencio, cabizbaja. Sin mirarlo más de la cuenta.

Dejaba de ser, de pensar, cuando lo miraba.

— Severus... tengo muchas horas, un par de días, sin dormir. No puedo cerrar los ojos, sin ver el dolor. Sin ver sufrimiento. ¡No quiero volver a dormir!— gimió y un par de lágrimas, se escaparon de sus ojos.

Pero Snape sabía que eso no tenía sentido. No servía como solución. Se estaba haciendo daño. Su bebé estaba en riesgo.

— No tiene sentido. No puedes simplemente, lastimarte de esa forma. ¿Has soñado nuevamente? ¿Qué has visto? ¿Me has visto morir?

Hermione asintió en silencio y él la abrazó. Él dejó reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro y Hermione, de repente, sintió el ataque del sueño acumulado. Estaba terriblemente exhausta. Ahogó un bostezo y Severus sonrió al escucharla.

— Vamos a dormir un poco.

Ella negó con la cabeza, rápidamente.

— Te prometo que nada sucederá. Además, dudo que estando así de cansada, tengas tiempo para soñar.

Eso se decía ella, haciendo actividades extenuantes. Y aún así, seguía mirándose en ese espejo lleno de pesadillas. Seguía soñando que lo quebraba, que los pedazos saltaban por todas partes. Que se diluían y pintaban toda su habitación de negro. Que sangraba y entonces, todo terminaba.

Con solo una cortada en su muñeca, a causa de un pedazo de vidrio. Estaba loca. Estaba paranoica.

La abrazó, en la cama. Miró el tejado y esperó. Ladeó la cabeza y su espera valió la pena. Ella estaba dormida. No había demorado mucho tiempo.

Como su madre había dicho: pequeños detalles que tenía que afrontar, si quería estar a su lado. Aconsejarla, entender que no todo podía ser como él quería. Que algunas veces, ella iba a tomar decisiones.

Por erróneas que estuviesen, tenía que apoyarla. Excepto en esa precisamente. Excepto en dejar de dormir, en echarse a morir.

Pero la apoyaría para orientarla en el buen camino.

Y a su vez, él no durmió. La miró durante todo el día. Un par de horas. No bastaría para descansar, pero toda pequeña ayuda, servía. La miró despertar, ya muy entrada la tarde. Cuando el sol caía. Y allí estaba él, sin soltarla.

— Creí oír que roncabas. ¡Buen sueño que te has dado!— bromeó y Hermione parpadeó, patidifusa. Sonrió suavemente.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— ¿Y eso qué importa? Dime, ¿tuviste algún sueño que quieras que sepa?

Hermione meditó. No recordaba haber soñado. De hecho, había dormido mejor de lo que esperaba. Estaba dolorida, debido a la posición que había adoptado durante tanto rato. Y estaba completamente marcada por la almohada, sábanas y cobijas. Había dormido tan profundo, que había olvidado todo.

— No. Ninguno. No tuve sueños esta vez. Solo dormí.

— Me parece que la técnica funciona. Entonces cada vez que vayas a dormir...

— ¿Vendrás a dormir conmigo?— eso le hizo gracia. Y por su expresión y el bostezo que Snape había ahogado, no había dormido nada. ¿Qué pensaba decirle entonces como excusa?

— Las veces que quieras. Hasta que recuperes las fuerzas que has perdido.

Sonrió y volvió a preguntarse si un hombre así, para casarse, era real. Por supuesto. Ron podía ser así. Ron quizá era así. Pero estaba con Snape. No con él.

— Buenas noches, Severus.— susurró ante la expresión en su rostro.— pareces cansado.

— ¿Qué harás mientras duermo?

Podía hacer lo mismo que él había hecho con ella. Mirarlo. Vigilar entonces, que las pesadillas no salieran de su cabeza y se transmitieran en sus sueños. Como si eso fuese algo posible.

Pero para ella, era mejor evitarlo. Hacerle ver que estaba bien, muy feliz.

— Me quedaré. Quizá pueda volver a dormir, quién sabe.

No contestó, no tuvo necesidad. Regresó entonces a la cama, acomodándose entre las cobijas y sus brazos. Sonriente pudo ver, que se había quedado dormido. Y fue entonces cuando se preguntó si podía dormir igual que él. Ya que no la estaba vigilando.

Cerró los ojos y recordó que no debía tener nada que temer. Estaba virtualmente segura dentro de su hogar, en su cama y bajo sus brazos. Considerando todo lo que él representaba, al menos tenía cómo disfrutar de un poco de paz. Con alguien que la amaba.

Todos la amaban, por lo menos los que creía conocer. Pero no así, como él.

No de esa forma tan devota.

— ¿Estás durmiendo?— le dijeron, tenía un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado. Hermione negó con la cabeza y con sus ojos cerrados.— yo tampoco. No puedo. Sé que si me duermo, entonces no sabré lo que haces.

Pero eso era una tontería. Necesitaba dormir.

— Tranquilo. No me moveré de este lugar. De esta cama. Creo que mientras duermes, pensaré en lo que me pediste. Estoy segura de que eso me servirá para calmar mis ansias.

— Te pondrá más nerviosa.

— Al contrario. Me dará para pensar y soñar en infinitas posibilidades diferentes. En imaginarme casada, en imaginarme soltera.

No contestó. Trató de entender el punto, pero Hermione solo sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos y se dedicaba a pensarlo.

¿Casarse o no casarse?

Un gran dilema que podía resolver en esas horas de sueño que necesitaba y así empujar esas pesadillas. Fuera de su mente. De su vida.


	26. Chapter 26

Los problemas de insomnio, comenzaban a disminuirse progresivamente. Las horas que pasaba en cama, en cambio, comenzaron a aumentar. Con su embarazo, todo se veía más pesado. Todo se sentía más denso. No podía caminar dos pasos, sin sentir que el sueño y el cansancio, arrebataban sus deseos de seguir adelante. Pero estaba bien, era una respuesta natural y estaba comenzando a apreciar a su hijo.

Sentimientos muy adentro, que habían comenzado a crecer a la par. Y en ese momento, ya tenía los mismos meses que su bebé.

Tres meses.

— Hermione, te ves muy bonita.— la voz de Lupin, en la cocina, hizo eco del silencio. Severus no estaba. Estaba ocupado. Albus lo había llamado.

Eso conseguía ponerla nerviosa. Debía ser paciente, no desesperarse.

Pero ya era una costumbre. Su costumbre, desde que estaba embarazada. Cambios de humor, hormonas. Su problema femenino.

— ¿Eso crees, Remus? ¿No estoy engordando, cierto? Aunque Snape casi siempre dice que me veo hermosa. No le creo. Algo feo me tiene que ver.

Lupin negó con la cabeza y sonrió, sosteniendo sus manos frente a sí y estirándolas hacia él, para mirarla mejor.

— Este embarazo te ha vuelto hermosa, más de lo que eras. Aunque puedo pensar, que no ha sido sencillo. ¿Severus cómo te trata? Por lo que he oído en los reportes y en las charlas de la orden, te tiene mucha estima. Habla maravillas de ti. Hace mucho ya, un par de años, creo que escuché algo que jamás creí.

Lo contempló en silencio, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Junto a él, cuidadosamente.

— Dijo que eras la bruja más inteligente que jamás había visto. Que eras un elemento clave para nosotros y que de ser posible, te vigilásemos muy bien.

Hermione despegó los labios, conformó una pequeña "o", de la sorpresa. Sonrió tiempo después. Entonces que su amor, ya tenía años.

— En la orden, siempre parece pedir que no se te asigne demasiado trabajo.

Se rió de eso. ¿En verdad hablaba de ella, de esa forma?

— No puedes comentarle lo que te estoy diciendo. Creerá que nos burlamos, se sentirá abochornado. Pero te confieso que no sabes el gusto que me causa, verlo tan impresionado. Luce diferente. Como si el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, se hubiese alejado de repente. Se distrae de vez en cuando. Eso era casi imposible. Hay momentos incluso, cuando estamos discutiendo temas importantes, que él está pensando en otra cosa.

— Entonces, tiene tiempo así.— respondió ella y Lupin asintió suavemente. Con una sonrisa suave, ladeó la cabeza, en busca de alguien que pudiera escucharle. Se inclinó y continuó susurrando información.

— Te compró un regalo. Creo que era un anillo. Brillaba en su bolsillo. Lo vi cuando dejó el saco sobre la mesa y el anillo rodó un poco. Creo que era eso o un brazalete. La cosa más hermosa que jamás vi. ¿Ya te lo dio?

Hermione asintió en silencio.

— ¿Lo has visto?

— Dijo que lo viera cuando estuviera lista. Cuando supiera qué hacer con su propuesta.

Lupin se mostró sorprendido y luego, sonrió como si lo esperara.

— ¡Te ha pedido matrimonio! Supusimos que estaba tras algo así.

— ¿Supusieron?

— Sí, Sirius y yo lo pensamos por un tiempo. Hablaba de una mujer, de tal forma, que creíamos que estaba tras de alguien. Que pensaba ir seriamente. Sirius solo se reía de eso, bromeaba todo el tiempo. Pero creo que dejó de reírse en cuanto supo quién era esa persona. En cuanto supo que se trataba de ti.

— Pero...¿por qué nunca me lo dijo?

— Supongo que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de sentirse rechazado. Ya lo habían rechazado antes y...

— Hablas de la mujer que amaba. ¿No es cierto? Pues no la conozco, pero si la trataba de igual forma que me trataba a mí...

— No. Nunca pudo actuar de esa forma con ella. Siempre hubo quien podía impedírselo. Y él mismo. Con sus inseguridades, sus problemas. Lo que quiso forjar una vez; lo destruyó con sus propias manos.

Miró la expresión de Hermione y sonrió.

— Pero él no te hará eso. Ha aprendido con el tiempo. Aprendió que tiene que ser más abierto, menos hosco y frío. Tiene que ser más social. Ha tenido que cambiar enormemente. No sabes cuánto.

Pero lo veía. A diario lo veía.

Iba a contestar, pero la puerta se abría. Severus regresaba, su madre no estaba. Se había ido de compras. Había dicho que tenía que comprar algo que iba a hacer mucha falta, aunque Snape trató de persuadirla. No quería parecer que ya estaba asentando una vida con ella. No quería presionar a Hermione. Claro, su madre insistía.

— Lupin...— dijo, cuando sus intenciones eran otras. Enseñarle algo a Hermione. Algo que tenía entre sus brazos. Se detuvo en medio del salón, mientras Remus se levantaba con una sonrisa.

— Descuida. Ya me iba. Pasaba a saludar, mientras Luna se preparaba para su guardia. Esta tarde. Creí que podría venir a verlos. Constatar que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Por qué íbamos a estar mal?— rezongó Snape y Lupin se encogió de hombros. Sonriendo suavemente, besó una de las mejillas de Hermione y pronto desapareció a través de la chimenea.

Hermione ya lo sabía.

La amaba. Desde hacía mucho que la amaba.

— Lo siento, no quise interrumpirte— dijo Snape, mientras colocaba el paquete sobre la mesa de la cocina y se daba la vuelta para encararla. En cuanto la observó, descubrió que lloraba. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había dicho?

— ¿Qué te dijo Lupin? ¿Alguna mala noticia?

Pero no lloraba por dolor. _No_. Lloraba por alegría.

Remus J Lupin le había abierto la mente, a un sin fin de posibilidades. Y estaba segura de que estaba tomando las decisiones correctas.

— No, Severus. No me dijo nada malo. Al contrario, me dijo un sin fin de cosas hermosas que no creí nunca oír, de una persona que conozco y convive conmigo.

— ¿Te habló de Ronald Weasley? ¿Te habló de Potter?—lanzó, tentativamente. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— No me habló de ninguno de ellos.

Parpadeó, mostrando su desconocimiento.

— Entonces no te entiendo, Hermione. ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Estas son lágrimas de alegría, cuando te das cuenta de que eres el mundo entero para una persona. Cuando te das cuenta de que esa persona vive prácticamente por ti. De saber que eres tan importante para ella.

— ¿Y qué has descubierto entonces? Si no se trata de alguno de ellos.

Caminó hasta detenerse frente a él. Se mordió el labio y alzó la mirada, la cuál había posado sobre un punto muerto de la cocina, para mirar fijamente a sus ojos negros.

— Solo sé que me ha ayudado mucho a abrir los ojos y a tomar una decisión correcta. Acerca del asunto que me pidió. Ha ayudado en mucho, sí. Creo que voy por un buen camino. Justo ahora que he oído lo que Remus tenía para decir.

Severus quiso preguntar, no podía negar que moría de la curiosidad. Pensaba que eran lágrimas de dolor, pero ella no parecía ofendida en lo más mínimo. No. Más bien parecía feliz. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el paquete que traía entre sus brazos una vez y caminó hasta la mesa a pocos centímetros de él, para desatar su cordel. Suavemente.

En la mesa había otro vestido. Pero no uno cualquiera. Uno adaptado a sus meses de embarazo. Era ajustable. Hermoso. Blanco y con encajes. Una hermosa falda al final de todo ello.

— Oh, Severus. Es hermoso.

— Necesitarás varios como esos.

Sí, eso le abría los ojos a un mundo de posibilidades.


	27. Chapter 27

Su madre había regresado tarde, pero no con las manos vacías. Hermione estaba en la cocina, encargándose de la cena, mientras Severus vigilaba un cuchillo flotante, que picaba vegetales en una vieja tabla de madera.

Una noche cualquiera.

— Buenas noches, hijo. Hermione. ¡Parece que llegué justo a tiempo!

Hermione sonrió, mientras miraba la salsa. Severus lo sabía. Era como las pociones. Vigilante, cuidadosa. Nada se le escapaba. Las proporciones correctas. Podía resultar aburrido, pero cada sabor le sorprendía gratamente. Podía sentirlo en su paladar.

Ambos eran grandes cocineros.

— Creo que he traído algo que los dos querrán aprovechar.

Hermione miró el paquete. Parecían ser libros. Le encantaban los libros. Sin embargo, Severus miró su enorme y vasta biblioteca y arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa irónica. ¿Más libros? Si gozaba de una colección completa de muchos de ellos.

— No, Severus. Estos no son libros como cualquiera. Estos son libros que te darán una visión muy distinta. Verás, este libro tiene frases que complementan al libro que le sigue. Quiero decir, que la página número uno que leas, aparecerá incompleta y estará escrita en su página uno y viceversa. Así que si quieres saber el final y la historia, tendrás que preguntárselo a ella.

Severus respiró antes de preguntar. ¿Cuál era la idea general, el concepto, del libro? Eileen sonrió guiñándoles un ojo a cada uno.

— Compenetrarse. Y tendrán que leerlo. Me ha costado encontrarlos. Son muy útiles.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, con los platos de la cena, mientras los colocaba en la mesa. Antes de siquiera pensar en que debía sentarse y tener una "cena" con su madre y su "pareja", recordó las palabras de Hermione.

Sentía alegría de saber que era el mundo para alguien. ¿Para él quizá? ¿Habría estado pensando en tomar la decisión que él, por una parte estaba esperando? Mientras meditaba, Hermione estaba ocupada.

Algo en su mente no la dejaba continuar. El amor de aquella mujer y quién era.

Tenía que saber.

Severus despertó en cuanto oyó su nombre en la mesa.

— Lily Evans. Hermione. Ella.

— Severus...¡oh, Severus! No tenía idea.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había dicho su madre, mientras él estaba indagando en sus pensamientos? Hermione suspiró bajando la vista y preguntándose si aquella información, tenía que saberla. Si podía saberla. Respiró hondamente y volvió a alzar la vista. Pero Severus no la observaba. No observó a nadie y se había levantado de la mesa.

Parecía frustrado por una razón que no conocía.

—Severus...— dijo ella, mientras caminaba tras él.— no tenía idea de que esa mujer que amabas y que te había rechazado. ¡No tenía idea! Yo no.

— No necesitabas saberlo. No necesitabas escucharlo. Podía guardarlo y jamás decírtelo. Jamás contarte esa penosa historia. Pero ahora que lo sabes, puedes decírselo a Potter. Ambos pueden usar esa historia para reírse de ella. Para reírse de mí y de lo que ansié con ella, una vez.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta detenerse tras él y tratar de sostener uno de sus brazos. Eileen no había pensado en las consecuencias de su confesión. No entendía por qué su hijo seguía renegándose a su pasado. Ya era eso.

Historia.

— Lo siento...pero...¿cómo crees que podría burlarme de todo esto, Severus? La amabas. Amabas realmente a la madre de Harry. ¿Cómo podría yo...?

Pero Severus se soltó violentamente y ella, lo miró sorprendida. El movimiento; había lastimado su muñeca. Soltó un quejido y desvió la vista. Los ojos de Snape, parecían fulminarla literalmente. Sin poder tocarla.

— La amaba y se terminó. Y ahora podrías revivirlo. Podrías decirle a Potter, la razón por la cuál lo odio. No lo odio, solo detesto que su padre ocupara el lugar que yo nunca pude tener. Y ahora, ahora cuando me veo obligado a mirar sus ojos, sus verdes ojos como los de su madre, comprendo que no tendré suerte en nada. Que no es mi destino tenerla y que aspiro a mucho. Y entonces, tú podrás explicárselo. Decirle que fui gran tonto, que una vez amé a su madre.

Hermione se sostuvo la mano herida y negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa irónica, dibujada en sus labios.

— Y sigues sin conocerme bien, y así ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Veo que no tienes conocimiento de mis sentimientos, de mi persona. Jamás me burlaría de algo así. Además, me parece un gesto muy romántico que aún la recuerdes. Que aún sientas que hay espacio en tu corazón, para ambas. Severus, acabas de refutar lo que pensaba de ti y de tu propuesta.

Esas palabras lo atravesaron, mientras Hermione subía las escaleras hacia la habitación que Eileen había estado usando.

—Entiendo que estés a la defensiva, no debí habérselo dicho. Pero no puedes dejar que tu nuevo anhelo se arruine por una presunción de tu pasado. Si no vas a buscarla, jamás te perdonarás. Si no vas a buscarla, serás tan cobarde como aquella vez, Severus.

Se quedó en silencio, meditando rápidamente. Quizá había juzgado apresuradamente. Su madre le había dicho la verdad, pero ni siquiera había oído lo que había comentado. Y sinceramente, tampoco podía juzgarla.

De haber sucedido lo mismo con Ronald, él se habría encontrado en la misma situación. Subió las escaleras entonces.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama, mirando la vieja gaveta donde guardaba el objeto que se suponía, utilizaría de aceptar la propuesta. Lo miraba con recelo, mientras mantenía sus manos juntas. No se dio la vuelta, pero supo que él estaba allí.

— Su madre no me dijo nada. Solo me dijo que ella había sido una mujer importante en su vida y que la había perdido. Que había llorado por ella, porque se creía el culpable de su muerte. Que la había condenado a morir, por todo lo que le había hecho. Y sin embargo; no sabía lo que hacía. Nunca me dijo su nombre, sino hasta ahora. Y lamento si violenté su privacidad. Ya sé para futuro, lo que no debo hacer.

Se oía resentida y una vez más, no podía juzgarla por estarlo. Caminó hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros, cuidadosamente, sin apresurar las cosas.

— Lo siento si la lastimé— hablaba de su mano, pero también de sus sentimientos.— no creí que...no creí que necesitaría decírselo algún día. Pensaba que...

— No creyó que yo podría entenderlo. Que yo guardaría el secreto.— se levantó dándose la vuelta y lo miró de forma acusadora— que yo también soy mujer y sé lo que se siente cuando tratas de darlo todo por una persona y esta, te lastima. Así como usted acaba de hacer, repitió la historia.

— La amaba, pero Potter era mucho mejor para ella. Era mucho más "sano", mucho menos problemático. Era perfecto. Yo no tenía nada para dar, en cambio él sí. Yo solo era un joven delgado sin mucha apreciación más que las artes oscuras y aquellos que la profesaban. A ella nunca le gustaron. Casi no le gustaban las cosas que yo solía hacer. Y eran esas diferencias que creía nos unían, las que nos separaron. Entonces a veces me pregunto, si tendré en estos días, algo que dar. Si valdrá la pena dar lo poco que "creo" tengo.

— Y es el mismo pensamiento que tuvo antes, en esa misma época.

— Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper.

— Algunos hábitos necesitan romperse.

Y con aquellas palabras, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, casi de forma dolorosa y la besó. Tan apasionadamente como fue capaz.

Ella tenía razón. Tenía hábitos que romper.


	28. Chapter 28

Luego de la discusión, Severus había despertado con una sensación sobrecogiendo su cuerpo. Una sensación de que algo estaba faltando, pese a que "veía" que todo lo tenía. Allí, bajo sus brazos. Dormida.

No tenía idea de por qué había reaccionado de esa forma tan agresiva. Se había puesto a la defensiva y en ese preciso instante, no lograba apartar de su cabeza, las palabras de Hermione.

Que había dejado de creer en lo que había estado pensando al respecto suyo. Eso había atravesado su cuerpo, como un hechizo en seco.

Tenía que preguntárselo. Saber si había cambiado de parecer, en su propuesta. Fuera cual fuera, esa respuesta.

No debía ser mala, si había tomado a consideración algo y de pronto había dejado de creerlo.

De cualquier manera, tenía que saberlo.

Y bien, allí estaba. Se había quedado dormida a su lado, no se había quejado ni expresado lo contrario. ¿Debía asumir que estaba enojada? ¿Debía asumir que cumplía con su obligación, meramente contractual? No se diría nada a no ser que Hermione hablara de ello por si sola.

¿Podía esperar?

Bajó la vista hacia ella, se movía en la cama así que le brindó un poco de espacio. La miró estirarse y darse la vuelta hacia su lado. Había dejado de abrazarla y simplemente fingía que estaba dormido.

No era bueno para mentir.

— Buenos días, Severus.

Ella lo había dicho primero, así que podía empezar desde allí y preparar sus palabras. Suspiró en silencio, sin hacer otra cosa que asentir.

— Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

— Sí. El bebé no se ha movido, así que supongo que estará durmiendo. No lo sé.— miró su sonrisa y se dijo que hasta ese entonces, todo marchaba bien. Flexionó los dedos frente a él, mientras Hermione lo miraba.

¿Decir o no decir?

— Severus, con respecto a lo sucedido ayer. Creo que fui muy lejos, preguntándoselo a tu madre. No quería violentar tu espacio, es decir...

O actuaba en ese momento o nunca.

— No hay por qué analizarlo más de lo debido— dijo, sosteniendo su rostro con una de sus manos.— ya lo he olvidado, lo he asumido. Creo que exageré. Era simplemente que no quería encontrarme en la embarazosa situación de tener que explicar lo que había hecho. No me enorgullece, ni quería pasar como un asesino frente a los ojos de nadie.

— Nunca parecerías eso. A no ser que se demuestre lo contrario, no creo que hayas matado a nadie. Sinceramente.

Una parte de si, sintió placer a la respuesta. Asintió y antes de soltar su rostro, Hermione sostuvo su mano y la regresó a su lugar. Respiró pesadamente, mientras ella lo contemplaba.

— Luces preocupado. Supongo que yo tengo parte de la culpa.— dijo y Severus continuó escuchándola— todavía no he decidido qué haré con el objeto que me has entregado. Y sin embargo, esas palabras que te dije ayer...no he cambiado de parecer sobre lo que pienso al respecto de ti.

Ya no podía decir "usted, profesor Snape".

Era como si le hubiese leído la mente. Como si hubiese encendido la luz en su cabeza y veía todo ya con claridad.

— ¡Ay! Creo que el bebé ya está despierto.— bajó la vista con una sonrisa. Una mano sobre su vientre, se posó en poco tiempo.— Patea muy fuerte, ¿puedes sentirlo?

A las puertas de los cuatro meses. A dos días de ello y podía sentirlo. Por supuesto que podía.

— Vamos a darle algo con lo que pelear— dijo Snape y Hermione sonrió.— Un poco de desayuno, les hará bien a ambos.

— Hoy tengo un apetito atroz. Como si no hubiésemos comido en años.

Al bajar las escaleras, su madre estaba en la puerta. Dumbledore estaba sentado en el sofá y al verlos, Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca. Había bajado en pijamas. Suspiró, pero Albus no se inmutó y sonrió.

— Solo venía a constatar que todo estaba bien. Hermione, por cierto que te ves hermosa. Severus ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Snape asintió, mientras Eileen guiaba a Hermione hacia la cocina. Severus escuchaba pacientemente, pero imaginaba el tono del mensaje a comunicarse.

— Voldemort está claramente enterado, asumo se lo has dicho.

— No podía mentir, arriesgarme. Podría matarla incluso antes de que tenga al bebé. Supuse que si se enteraba, el castigo por alta traición era mucho menor.

Dumbledore ante ello no contestó, pero esbozó otra sonrisa suave.

— No te gusta la idea de perderla, ¿no es cierto? A nosotros tampoco, he de aclarar. Realmente sería lamentable, un hecho sin perdón alguno.

¿A que venía esa indirecta?

— Por supuesto que no quiero perderla— murmuró con los dientes apretados— ¿Por qué haces preguntas como esas? ¿Por qué crees que la escogí en primer lugar?

— Resulta, mi querido Severus, que hay un método. Pero tienes que estar dispuesto totalmente, tienes que amarla realmente. Y si no quieres perderla, supongo que esos dos pasos anteriores, ya están completos.

Severus admiró a Hermione, mientras estaba sentada en la mesa. Sonreía mientras comía una tostada y charlaba con su madre. Admitía que perderla iba a resultar como si muriese dos veces en vida.

Y de esa muerte jamás podría recuperarse.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Tener al bebé y ocultarlo? ¿Huir?

— Tengo una idea. Leí hace muchos años, que la poción de duplicación podría ayudarlos en casos así. Si ella tomara, solo un poco, podría.

Captó el punto.

— ¿Es arriesgado? No quisiera exponerla a...

— Piénsalo. Si tuviese dos bebés idénticos. Por supuesto, el otro pequeño también sufriría, pero les daría algo de ventaja. Luego podríamos rescatarlo. Luego podríamos...

Pero sabía que los "luego", sonaban a ya muy tarde. Asintió en silencio. Muy bien.

Que fuese lo que la magia quisiese.

— Descansa, Severus. Pronto nos veremos para ultimar detalles técnicos. Mientras tanto, te dejaré los ingredientes y las recetas. Si no comienza a beberse durante la gestación; el plan no funcionará.

Asintió y se dijo que debía comenzar. Sonaba alocado.

¿Qué cosa en su vida, no tenía esa terminología incrustada? Respiró llamando a su paciencia y sonriéndose, se dijo que las opciones limitadas casi siempre funcionaban. Además, le gustaba trabajar bajo presión. Las cosas "solían" salirle mejor. O casi siempre.

Casi siempre. No tenía muchas oportunidades. Estaba acostumbrado a eso.


	29. Chapter 29

Severus no se lo había comentado, pero ya Hermione Granger lo conocía perfectamente bien. Sabía que algo escondía y pese a no querer confesarlo, algo le incomodaba terriblemente. No dejaba de mirarla y parecía contemplar sus opciones.

— Severus, ¿qué te ocurre?— dijo su madre, durante el almuerzo. Snape suspiró pesadamente. Bien, su madre iba a resultar siendo la primera en quejarse al respecto. Y sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Decírselo.

Era la única solución que veía posible, desde todo ángulo. Lo había estudiado durante la noche, se había quedado en el sofá meditándolo hasta el amanecer.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione y tomó su mano sobre la mesa. Hecho con el cuál, logró captar la atención de la joven.

— Hay algo muy importante que debes saber, Hermione. Dumbledore me lo ha comentado y creo que no puedo ocultarlo más.

Hermione asintió, ligeramente nerviosa. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?

— Dumbledore quiere que prepare para ti, una pócima duplicadora. Duplicaría al feto y podrías tener gemelos. Podríamos entregar uno de los bebés y conservar el otro.

Observó el rostro de Hermione y supuso que la idea no le había gustado. Incluso a su madre. Soltó el tenedor y negó con la cabeza, mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de su rostro. Iba a odiar, continuar con el resto de la historia.

— Lo sé. Sé que parece una pésima idea, pero es la única forma que tenemos de salvar a tu bebé. De que al menos, no pierdas uno de ellos.

Igualmente, sonaba preocupante. Sacrificar a un pequeño bebé a costa de una petición estúpida. Y no solamente uno.

Ahora tenía que duplicarlo y sacrificar a otro. Dos, casi.

— ¡No haremos eso, Severus Snape!— dijo su madre y Snape, ladeó la cabeza a su otro lado. Parecía que su madre no consentiría su petición.

¿Qué madre lo haría?

— No tengo otra alternativa para darles. Debe tomar la poción en medio de la gestación o de lo contrario, no funcionará. Considerando que tenemos cuatro meses de atraso, es ahora o nunca. No tengo otra forma de ayudarles.

Pero antes de que Eileen hablara, Hermione había tomado la iniciativa de decir lo que pensaba.

— Está bien, Severus.— dijo, luego de una larga inspiración y Snape se sorprendió de oírlo. Al igual que su madre.— Si uno, salva al otro bebé...¡pero tenemos que recuperarlo! No podemos dejarlo solo, con ese ser tan despiadado.

— Lo recuperaré, te lo prometo. Incluso, no lo entregaré. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Temía ahogarse en sus brillantes ideas. Hermione asintió y trató de continuar comiendo, frente a la angustiosa mirada de Eileen Prince Snape.

No podía creer que ambos estuviesen de acuerdo en ello. Al poco tiempo, Severus había abandonado su hogar, para buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Dejando en medio, un sin fin de preguntas sin responder que Eileen pensaba hacerse y hacerle a Hermione.

— ¿Por qué? Van a exponer a otro bebé al mismo destino. Es hacer lo mismo, casi dos veces.

— Porque tengo fe en Severus, por ello. No puedo comprender qué es lo que siento exactamente, pero al menos podríamos salvar a uno de los bebés.

— ¡Ese es un pensamiento estúpido, Hermione! Uno en sacrificio por el otro. ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Pero no estaba de acuerdo, no. Solo que no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Suspiró y sintió que sus ojos pronto cederían ante el peso de las lágrimas próximas a resbalar a través de sus mejillas y caer entre sus manos, las cuales trataba de mantener firmes.

Habían comenzado a temblar.

Ese había sido el día más duro que jamás había vivido. Trataba de dormir, de descansar, pero resultaba imposible. Pronto su tensión se había disparado y luego, disminuido a estratos inferiores. Muy inferiores. Permanecía en cama, con fiebre y enferma.

Todo lo había desarrollado mentalmente.

Al regresar, Severus se había dado cuenta del impacto que había tenido su mensaje sobre ella. No parecía haber compón a un problema tan grande como aquel. Pero aquella idea que Dumbledore le había dado, le daba tiempo para pensar en otras variantes.

Lo próximo que tenía que planificar, era cómo rescatar al segundo bebé de las garras de su señor tenebroso y Bellatrix Lestrange.

Dudaba que tuviesen manos. Manos humanas, no cometerían crueldades como aquellas. Aún en el peor corazón humano, existía una pequeña luz de bondad.

Incluso en el suyo.

— Hermione, ¿estás bien? Mi madre ha comentado que te sientes enferma. Que has estado enferma durante todo el día. ¿Sucede algo?

Si no hablaba con ella, pues que hablara con él. O tal vez, con Ginny Weasley.

— ¿Quieres que le pida a Ginny Weasley que venga a verte? ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

Hermione asintió en la cama, en medio de la oscuridad ante la poca luz que se colaba por la puerta que él había abierto para mirarla. Asintió y bajó las escaleras a prisa. Ron cubría su turno y en muy poco tiempo, Ginny estaba allí para hacer su trabajo. Para aconsejarla, para ser su amiga y brindarle su apoyo.

Severus nunca se opondría a algo como ello. Le habría gustado; tener su suerte. Tener amigos como ellos.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Qué piensa?— preguntó en cuanto Ginny había bajado las escaleras. Presumía la conversación había terminado.

— Está exhausta, llorosa. Tiene miedo, no quiere lastimar a ninguno de los hijos que ahora tendrá. ¿No podemos idear otro plan que no la haga atravesar todo esto? Siento que la lastima, que puede hacerle mucho daño, que nosotros no podremos ver.

Evidentemente que estaba sintiéndose igual. Subió las escaleras y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta. Miró dentro. Hermione estaba sentada en la cama y parecía aterrada. Caminó hasta detenerse frente a ella y sentarse allí.

Tenía algo que solo él le podía dar, sin tener que escuchar la historia y dar su opinión de las cosas. Un abrazo. Y era algo que solo de él, ella estaba buscando.

Y allí lo abrazó, esperando sentirse reconfortada sin hablar.

— ¿Qué piensas? ¿Quieres que le diga a Albus que desistes del plan? Puedo hacerlo. Puedo pedirle que pensemos en otra cosa. Algo más se nos puede ocurrir.

No dijo nada, sintió su cabeza sobre su hombro y sus lágrimas. Supuso que lo discutirían luego. De todas formas, no importaba cuántas horas de gestación perdiese para la poción. Ella estaba primero que todo.

— Recuérdalo, Hermione. Te amamos, sin importar qué tenga que ocurrir. Eso no cambiará por mucho que el panorama se torne gris.

La amaban. Todos y cada uno.

Se incluía, por supuesto. Y podía decir algo que jamás había dicho, sin miedo. Sin temor. ¿Por qué no? Eso era lo que realmente sentía.


	30. Chapter 30

Hola neninos y neninas (?) :). Espero les guste.

* * *

Severus sonreía mientras Hermione estaba admirando un vestido nuevo. Rojo y largo. Le sentaba muy bien, se sonreía a sí misma en el espejo. Aceptaba que aquello le había levantado los ánimos que tenía decaídos desde hacía un par de días.

Miró su vientre de cuatro meses y unas semanas más. Suspiró acariciándolo con mucho cuidado. Severus había terminado la pócima y en cada comida, debía beber un poco. Era increíblemente amarga y muchas veces, la detestaba.

Sintió sus brazos a su alrededor, mientras estaba frente al espejo.

— Te ves hermosa esta mañana, Hermione. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios y podía decir que le gustaba el efecto que causaban en ella. El efecto de confianza que ellos lograban darle. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros lentamente. Severus colocó su cabeza en uno de ellos, entre sus cabellos.

— Creo que no hay mucha novedad, el bebé ha pateado muy poco hoy. Supongo que tendrá que ver con la pócima que he estado bebiendo.

— No hay un riesgo posible. De ser así, no te habría expuesto. Revisé durante horas y noches, la fórmula. No creo que me haya equivocado.

— En pociones, nunca cometes un error. Severus.— dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y Severus se vio obligado a soltarla.— ¿En qué podrías equivocarte?

En muchas cosas como aquella, por ejemplo. Pero no importaba, por ella aprendería a enmendar todo error. Por ella sería perfeccionista.

Sintió su cabeza sobre su pecho y estiró uno de sus brazos, para acariciar su cabello y con el otro, la rodeó cuidadosamente.

— Espero que funcione, Severus.— dijo en un susurro amortiguado por su postura. Snape pensaba de igual forma.

— Funcionará. Y entonces tendrás dos hermosos bebés.

"Hermoso", eso no solía decirlo él. Supuso que tenía que acostumbrarse a su nueva adaptación. Asintió y alzó la mirada para observarlo.

— Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, ha sido maravilloso.

Severus asintió y suavemente acercó sus labios a la frente de la joven, plantando así, un suave beso en ella. Hermione suspiró y se inclinó para depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Algo modesto.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme, Hermione.

Hermione se separó de él para mirar por encima de su hombro. Harry estaba parado en la puerta. Ella se aferró al hombro de Snape y Severus entendió que alguien estaba mirándolo, mientras él le daba la espalda.

— Harry...

— Solo quería hablarte por un instante. Supongo que tienes tiempo aún, para hablar conmigo.

Hermione asintió, Severus la soltó de inmediato y pasó a un lado de Harry sin decir nada. Cerró la puerta al salir.

— Harry yo...

— Quiero lo mejor para ti, Hermione. Si tu destino está mejor con ese hombre, pues espero que seas muy feliz con él y...

— No quiero perderte. Pese a que dije que no te necesitaba, no lo especifiqué con el corazón. Te necesito, Harry. Eres mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

La observó llorar y Severus escuchó sus lágrimas, tras la puerta. En el pasillo. No podía verla, pero ese recuerdo vivo lo tenía grabado en su memoria. Deseaba partirle la cara a pedazos, al gran Harry Potter. El muchacho desvió la vista y asintió con ligero disimulo.

— Lo sé. Tú también eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga de hecho. Tampoco quisiera perderte y es por ello que...

Hermione alzó el rostro que había bajado hasta mirar al suelo mismo. No teniendo agallas para mirarlo a la cara.

— Por eso quisiera pedirte que me perdonaras.

Lo miró con sorpresa. No sabía si la estupidez ya se le había pasado, si ya había mitigado la sensación de enojo que tenía, luego de conocer su decisión o si simplemente; Severus lo había obligado a pedirle disculpas. Quizá alguno de sus amigos.

Pero eso no importaba. Había llenado de felicidad a su corazón roto. De pronto; latía con tal fuerza que creía saldría rebotando a través de su garganta. Caminó hasta él, secándose las lágrimas y lo abrazó en silencio.

— Eres mi mejor amigo, junto a Ron. Mis únicos mejores amigos. Ginny también. No me abandonen. No me dejen, Harry.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió, Hermione sonrió de igual forma. Sostuvo su mano por última vez, al menos en aquel día y desapareció por la puerta. La dejó sola en la habitación y Hermione sentía que sus piernas no la soportarían. Severus regresó dentro. A su posición original. La rodeó con sus brazos y la miró.

— ¿Fuiste tú?— preguntó ella, mientras sonreía feliz.

— No. Aunque me aterra enterarme de cómo Potter llegó a tan grande conclusión, con respecto a tu amistad con él, me gustaría saber qué lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Qué le hizo comenzar de nuevo.

— Quizá se dio cuenta de que nos necesitamos. De que nos queremos como dos buenos amigos.

— Me alegro.— dijo, mientras sostenía su quijada con una de sus manos y acariciaba sus labios con su dedo pulgar.— me alegra verte feliz. No suele gustarme verte llorar. Realmente, no me gusta verte llorar.

A menos fuera, de felicidad. Hermione asintió sonriente y antes de inclinarse para besarlo, retrocedió unos centímetros.

— ¡Oh! Creo que mi bebé me ha pateado. Creo que está feliz, también.

— Eso suele trasmitírsele, de igual manera que los alimentos.

Y con otra sonrisa suave, mientras ella acariciaba su vientre con sus manos, Severus besó sus labios. Suavemente, con mucha delicadeza. Casi como si el roce del viento, acariciara cada poro en su cuerpo.

Todo comenzaba otra vez. Y quizá, si perseveraba, podría tener un poco más de suerte. Una suerte mucho mejor que la que acababa de atravesar.


	31. Chapter 31

Nunca le tendría piedad y no se molestaría en recordárselo. Lo rodeaba, mientras él solo estaba parado allí, sin mirarlo.

— Nunca serás lo que ella necesita. Ella nunca entenderá lo que eres. Nunca estará de acuerdo.

Pero guardaba silencio en su cabeza, desfragmentando el mensaje y tomando en cuenta solo lo importante. Tomando en cuenta un par de cosas.

_"Soy todo lo que ella necesita. Ella entiende lo que soy, comprende mi error"_

Que el señor tenebroso lo dijera mil veces. Ella lo amaba y estaba seguro o casi podía estarlo, de que no se equivocaba.

Podía gritarlo, decírselo. Y sin embargo; se arriesgaba con cada acción y palabra al respecto. Asintió solamente y se dijo que volvería a casa.

A su realidad.

Era ya de noche, la madrugada se cernía sobre aquel día. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo allí y sentía que Hermione en su estado, no merecía preocupaciones como aquella.

Pero era su deber. No podía hacer otra cosa al respecto. Tenía que ser. Tenía que torturarse con sus palabras de odio. Con lo que podría realizarse.

Que ella no lo amara al final, no lo comprendiera.

Lo dejara.

Se fuera...

Se dejó caer en la cama, cuidadosamente. Ya estaba dormida como esperaba. Y ansiaba fuera, profundamente. Pero al rodearla con sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que su miedo se hacía realidad. De que sus preguntas comenzarían a brotar y él, tendría que ser sincero con ella.

Pues porque se lo había prometido.

— Severus...te extrañé. ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? ¿Pasó algo malo? Tu madre estaba muy preocupada, no sabía qué decirle.

¿Dónde estuvo? ¿Importaba acaso?

— Estaba ocupado. La orden tenía trabajo para mí y me dispuse a terminarlo antes de que...

Pero se había ahogado en su propia mentira. Tenía una herida en la frente, podía sentirla. Borbotaba sangre y caía entonces, sobre el hombro. Se dio la vuelta, se fijó sobre su piel y lo que podía ver perfectamente. Sangre.

— ¡Oh, Severus! ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Con quién has peleado, que te ha herido?

Consigo mismo, un par de veces. Negó con la cabeza, posando una mano sobre su frente y deteniendo el sangrado. Todas las noches, así fuese en varias piezas al mismo tiempo, regresaría por oír su voz.

— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. ¿Cómo están el bebé y tú? ¿Te bebiste la dosis que te corresponde? ¿Pus...?

— No quiero hablar del bebé, ni de mí. Quiero hablar de ti. Quizá yo no sea tan diestra en legeremancia como tú, pero sé que no estabas con Dumbledore precisamente. Y aprendería a usarla si eso me diera respuestas.

Parpadeó por unos minutos. Quería mentir, pero no podía. Cuando miraba sus ojos, hablaba sin pensar.

Ese era su problema

— El señor tenebroso.— barbotó y ella se lo esperaba. ¿Por qué dudaba de su inteligencia? Se dio la vuelta y se acomodó en la cama, en silencio.

No intercambiaron opiniones al respecto.

— Él dijo algo...él...insinuó que yo nunca sería...que yo nunca sería aquello que necesitaras. Que nunca sería entonces...

Hermione dio signos de querer interrumpirlo. No podía verla mientras le daba la espalda, pero se detuvo en el momento justo.

— "Él" no me conoce. "Él" no lo sabe. Y él no se tomará la molestia de averiguarlo. Posiblemente no lo seas, ¿quién sabe? Lo sabremos cuando lo intentemos.

Eso había sonado a...

— Estoy a poco tiempo, Severus, de decirte lo que pienso sobre tu propuesta. Lo he pensado muy bien y creo que estoy en el lugar indicado. En el pensamiento indicado.

No podría dormir con la incertidumbre, pero respetaba su espacio.

— Tienes que descansar, Severus. Déjame, curaré tu frente.

La soltó mientras ella se inclinaba para encender una pequeña lámpara, en una cómoda a su lado. Se sentó en la cama mientras ella caminaba en dirección al baño. Un botiquín, claro. Tampoco tenía un enorme laboratorio en su casa. Guardaba solo lo necesario.

Se inclinó con el peso que representaba su vientre de cuatro meses y con dos de sus dedos, colocó un poco de pomada, sobre su herida. Ardía un poco, se lo hizo saber cuando compuso una mueca de dolor.

Al menos sabía; que estaba vivo y todo resultaba ser real.

— Lo siento mi amor, pero tienes que quedarte quieto.

¿Qué había oído? ¿Qué había dicho?

— ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Parecía que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de ello. Sonrió levantándose y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

— Dije: Lo siento, mi amor. Me preguntaría por qué, pero creo que mi cerebro ya lo asocia como algo obvio. Ya entiende. Esas palabras son solamente usadas, con alguien a quien aprecias. Estimas en verdad.

Y seguirían retumbando en su cabeza, abatiendo todos sus demonios mentales.

Habían avanzado. Ya eran más que simples conocidos, involucrados en una misión. Estaba en cierta forma, fascinado con lo poco que había logrado alcanzar. Remus tuvo razón alguna vez. Tenía que cambiar.

Para obtener aquello que quería.

La miró rodear la cama y apagar la pequeña lamparilla. Se acostó allí y ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape, que permanecía boca arriba y mirando el techo. La pomada ya estaba casi seca y la herida tenía un mejor aspecto.

— Severus...¿qué harías tu, si te dijera que sí ahora mismo?

Snape parpadeó ladeando la cabeza hacia Hermione, que lo miraba expectante. ¿Eso afectaría su decisión? Sonrió ligeramente.

— Quizá tomaría mi saco de la percha y encontraría un lugar donde celebrarlo. Sé que no suelo hacerlo, pero podría empezar.

Hermione sonrió y cuidadosamente, se dio la vuelta. Su vientre de cuatro meses y medio, tenía que encontrar la postura perfecta.

Podría celebrarlo, de suceder. ¿Por qué no?

Todos podían cambiar en algún momento. Ella había cambiado, él podía secundarle la moción. Cambiar con ella.

A pasos agigantados, como estaba haciendo. De hombre sarcástico, hosco y frío, a una persona si se quiere "dócil". Respetuosa.

Nunca antes visto.


	32. Chapter 32

Severus había despertado esa mañana con una sensación muy extraña. Como si lo que esperaba, ansiaba, terminaría haciéndose realidad.

Estaba casi plenamente seguro de ello. Al detenerse en el salón, se encontró con una carta sobre el sofá. Su lechuza negra dormitaba en uno de los cojines, mientras él miraba aquel sobre. Conocía perfectamente ese tipo de escritos e incluso el sello que estaba en la parte posterior.

La orden del fénix venía a cenar. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenía pinta de salón de eventos?

Al menos sabía que a Hermione, eso le iba a alegrar el día. Tener la compañía de sus amistades, de sus conocidos.

Él pese a no llevarse muy bien con alguno, estaría allí. Por ella.

Solo por ella.

Subió las escaleras. Ella estaba allí, en la cama, dormida aún. Sonrió suavemente al verla moverse, tratar de acomodar su vientre, a la postura adecuada. No debía de ser algo sencillo. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó allí. A contemplarla.

No tardó en despertar, sonriente.

— Buenos días Severus, ¿cómo has amanecido?

Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a medias. Para ella eso significaba que todo estaba bien. Se sentó en la cama y miró lo que él traía en sus manos. ¿Un mensaje de la orden? ¿Por qué? ¿Problemas? Respiró pesadamente y Snape supo que ella estaba mirando lo que tenía entre sus manos.

— No es nada serio, Hermione. Solo es un pedido para cenar. Algunos miembros de la orden del fénix, desean venir a cenar. A verte. Supuse que te gustaría verlos. Aquí está la carta, puedes contestar lo que quieras. Le diré a mi madre que...

Hermione sostuvo una de sus manos y Severus se detuvo.

— ¿Cenarás conmigo esta noche?

— Por supuesto.

— Para mí, es lo que más importa.

Bajó las escaleras, para hablarle a su madre al respecto. Eileen estaba feliz de recibir visitas y bien, en cierta forma Snape también. Un poco de compañía para ambas, nunca estaba mal.

Mucho más que la que él podría brindar. Suspiró preguntándose el por qué del repentino ofrecimiento de Dumbledore, pero no podía decir nada claro.

A veces Albus tenía ideas que no podía entender y que el anciano director tampoco pensaba muy bien.

Solo lo hacía porque le provocaban.

Y por una razón que tampoco entendía, mientras transcurría el tiempo y la tarde, él comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. ¿Podía estar esperando ese encuentro para comentarle una noticia catastrófica, acerca de Hermione?

¿La orden en pleno le tría entonces...malas noticias?

Hermione solo observaba sus movimientos erráticos en el sofá, cuando ni siquiera pudiera quedarse quieto, y sonreía suavemente.

Por Merlín, ¿qué podía ser tan malo en una simple cena?

— Estaremos bien— le comentó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y apretándolo gentilmente, en señal de apoyo

Si ella sentía que todo estaría bien, él tendría que sentir lo mismo. ¿Por qué tendría que temer? Nada malo podía suceder en una inocente cena con sus amigos.

¿O sí?

La noche caía en ese preciso momento y Hermione estaba tan hermosa como jamás había visto. No estaba seguro de entender qué cambiaba a las mujeres cuando estaban embarazadas. Y sin embargo, esa era una de las noches donde mejor había visto a Hermione. Un traje negro y largo con encajes blancos y una larga cinta en su espalda, que él se había encargado de atar suavemente.

Y su madre estaba maravillada con ello.

— ¡Te ves preciosa, Hermione! ¿Ya se lo dijiste, Severus?

Muchas veces.

— Sí, Eileen. Me lo ha dicho desde el primer día.

Y poco a poco, los miembros de la orden fueron llegando. Sirius Black, Remus y Tonks, fueron los primeros en hacer acto de aparición.

Eso había llenado de alegría a Hermione Granger. Abrazar y entablar una conversación con Sirius. Sonreír con los chistes de Tonks.

Pero pese a que estaba reunida, a que todos le sonsacaban conversación, ella extrañaba sus ratos de análisis y filosofar, con Snape.

¿Estaba acostumbrada a estar y hablar con él? Miró por encima de sus hombros, mientras estaba rodeada de algunos miembros de la orden. Estaba sentado allí, en un sofá, sin decir nada. Casi podía decir: Solo.

Aunque a él le gustaba estar así.

Caminó hasta él y sonrió, dejándose caer lentamente en el mueble. Se sentó allí, a su lado. Lo miró en silencio.

— ¿Por qué no estás en la cena, Hermione? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?

— No puedo, porque no estás conmigo.

— Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. Sabes que bien, trato de estar por obligación.

Hermione asintió, inclinándose hacia un lado con una sonrisa suave. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y la acarició con una de sus manos.

— Ya lo sé. Pero quiero que vengas aunque sea un rato. A comer, a beber algo conmigo. Aunque yo solo puedo tomar jugos.

No contestó, se levantó mientras ella mantenía su mano bajo su brazo. Si se iban a reunir, pues que fuera con él también.

Y aunque él tuviera que escuchar cháchara inútil...

Allí iba a estar.

— ¿Le propusiste matrimonio ya, Snape?— escuchó que Sirius le decía, mientras Hermione había pedido permiso para ir al baño. Casi había sonado como un gruñido.

— Sí. Lo hice. ¿Por qué preguntas, Black?

— ¿Qué ha dicho ella? ¿Ella te ha dado alguna respuesta?

— No, aún no. Dijo que lo pensaría. ¿A qué viene todo esto, Black?

Sirius respiró pesadamente y luego, miró a su alrededor. Se aseguraba de que nadie lo escuchara. De que nadie se fijara en su conversación con Severus Snape.

— Quien tú sabes le ha dicho a Dumbledore que la única forma de detener la guerra; ya no será solo con el bebé. También incluirá que seas tú quien acabe con Hermione. Que luego de concebir, seas tú quien la mate.

Pero no podía. Ella era su...

¿Cómo podría él hacer una cosa semejante? Miró a Hermione que cruzaba el salón hasta acercarse a ambos hombres. Nunca los había visto hablar sin pelearse.

Pero allí no había nada que hablar.

— ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué los hace discutir ahora?

No discutían. Solamente guardaban silencio ante lo inminente.


	33. Chapter 33

Severus se apartó de Hermione, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Sin hacer mucho ademán ni esconderse, obligó a Sirius a que lo siguiera hasta la cocina y lo encarara. ¿Qué tenía que ver su matrimonio con que Hermione pudiese estar a salvo?

— Cuando dos miembros de la orden del fénix se casan, tienen una especie de lazo. No estoy seguro pero si la magia salvó a Harry de su muerte en manos de quien tú sabes, puede salvarla a ella de lo mismo.

— ¿Esa "magia" que salvó a Potter, cuando era solo un bebé? Evans era una mujer pura, yo por lo tanto no creo que sea capaz de algo así.

— Yo tampoco lo creo. Pero si la "amas" como decías que lo haces, entonces debería funcionar. Estar casados, crea lazos que no los desune ni la magia. Llámame soñador, pero es solo una corazonada.

Hermione caminó de regreso hasta ambos hombres. Odiaba los secretos y su forma de ocultar que hablaban algo que tenía que ver con ella, era muy torpe. Presentía que no era nada bueno, por el gesto que había compuesto Snape en su rostro. De pronto su noche entera parecía haberse arruinado y su expresión de estrés había vuelto.

Como si algo le molestara. Le resultase incómodo.

— Severus, estoy algo aburrida. ¿Podemos bailar? Tu mamá se divierte con Albus y yo quisiera divertirme también. Sé que no te gusta bailar, pero al menos podríamos intentarlo con una pieza. ¿Qué te parece?

No dijo nada, mientras Hermione tomaba su mano y se reunía en el salón con su madre. Había colocado la mano de Snape sobre su cintura y ella, una de las suyas sobre su hombro. Sostuvo la otra y comenzó a girar suavemente. No podía moverse mucho, estando embarazada. Ella parecía feliz.

Él parecía distraído.

Y mientras daba vueltas alrededor del salón con ella, todo pareció girar lentamente. En blanco y negro. Solo notaba su presencia, lo demás parecía haberse detenido con el paso de los segundos.

No dejó de sonreír. Ella no dejó de sonreír mientras bailaba. Y mientras danzaba alrededor del pequeño salón, vio otras cosas.

Vio guerra, vio destrucción. Vio como su sonrisa de pronto se apagaba y su rostro derramaba lágrimas de sangre.

Y de pronto dejó de ver, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. La soltó y ella continuó girando hasta desaparecer. Vio fuego dentro de su cabeza, escuchó llantos y una estridente risa que paralizó todos sus sentidos.

De pronto cuando había quitado sus manos de su rostro, cual venda, todos estaban allí reunidos. Llorando algo que parecía ser ella.

Llorándola a ella y a los bebés. A ella y a su muerte.

— ¡Severus!

Abrió los ojos una vez más y se dio cuenta de que soñaba. De que sus manos ya no estaban con Hermione y que ella resbalaba al haberla soltado. No perdió el tiempo en divagar, en pensar qué había sucedido. Estiró un brazo y tiró de ella de la mejor forma que pudo, sin lastimarla. La rodeó con sus brazos en cuanto la recibió en ellos. El baile y el calor de fiesta, se detuvieron de inmediato.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Los bebés?

Podía ver algunas lágrimas, del susto que había recibido.

— Sí, estoy bien. ¡creo que estoy bien! ¿Qué ha sucedido? Severus, ¿por qué me has soltado? ¿Por qué gritaste de esa forma?

¿Lo había hecho? Debió haber sido cuando vio su cadáver y de pronto, sintió el vacío inherente a su desaparición.

La reunión cesó, Hermione se separaba de él y Severus la miraba partir mientras su mano lo soltaba.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había sucedido dentro de su cabeza? Remus caminó hasta detenerse a un lado, Severus se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y trataba de entender.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice?— preguntó y Remus negó con la cabeza. Casi de forma imperceptible.

— Desde nuestro ángulo, parecía que estabas teniendo una especie de regresión o un sueño. Estabas concentrado en el rostro de Hermione, pero te movías por simple inercia. Dabas vueltas sin darte cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo. Entonces de pronto la soltaste, gritaste. Un grito ahogado que nos hizo darnos cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Tu madre trató, pero considerábamos que despertarte de un golpe no iba a funcionar.

Se apartó de Remus y caminó entre los presentes, que lo miraban sin dar crédito a lo que observaban. Se detuvo en la habitación, al subir las escaleras. Su madre estaba allí, mirando uno de los brazos de Hermione. Solo tenía un pequeño raspón en el antebrazo.

— Hermione yo...

Su madre lo detuvo de inmediato.

— Déjala, necesita descansar. Severus, no necesitamos más altercados.

Severus se apartó de su madre. Eso no había sido...

— Eso no fue un altercado. Fue un accidente. Yo no estaba peleando con ella. No estaba discutiendo. Yo solo...

— Severus, basta.

Era la voz de Hermione y parecía enfadada. Quizá solamente era a causa de la impresión. No podía enfadarse. Él no había hecho nada. ¿Por qué tenía entonces que dejar de hablar? ¿Por qué tenía que guardar silencio?

— Hermione, fue un accidente. No fue algo intencional, premeditado. Estaba soñando, creí que todo era real y entonces me descuidé, te descuidé...

Ella no habló, ladeó la cabeza hacia él. Como si la misma le pesara, colgaba de forma suave. Como si estuviera cansada y tratara de encontrar algo en lo que apoyarse.

— Sé lo que ha sucedido, no tienes que explicármelo.

— No. No lo sabes. Tengo que decírtelo. Decirte que he soñado con...

— Muerte, yo me lo imaginaba.— dijo, con voz suave. Seca.— llegué a sentir esa impresión. Un aire frío que recorrió mi cuerpo por unos minutos. Como si un dementor tratara de absorberme. Como si mis peores recuerdos, mis peores temores, se revolvieran en mi cabeza como un torbellino. Mientras danzábamos.

Severus parpadeó ligeramente.

— ¿Crees que alguien...?

— Solo hay amigos y familiares, dentro de esta casa. ¿Quién podría hacernos esto, Severus? Creo que comenzamos a convertirnos en víctimas de nuestra propia imaginación.

¿Podría estarse convirtiendo en su peor enemigo?

— Mira lo que nos hace. Mira lo que...casi nos lastima.

Estuvo a punto, sí. Aunque consideraba que estaba exagerando un poco. Quizá no. Quizá sí y no se daba cuenta.

O quizá no quería darse cuenta para no caer en ello. Para no decir que estaba proyectando su futuro inminente y que por más que quería huir de él, jamás lo lograría.


	34. Chapter 34

Tuvieron un sueño similar, ambos. Mirándose a los ojos se "leyeron los pensamientos". Pero solo Snape vio todo de una forma más "horrenda". Usando legeremancia.

* * *

Severus despertó esa mañana, con curiosidad. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en su cama, que se movía casi de forma insistente? ¿Como si de un temblor se tratase? Abrió sus ojos y no se encontró con su "pareja", si podía llamarla así. No.

Se encontró con su madre sentada en la cama y con una sonrisa danzándole entre sus labios. parpadeó patidifuso, pasando una mano por su rostro para despertarse.

— Severus, Hermione se ha ido.

¿En qué parte debía sonreír? Apartó las sábanas con violencia y miró a su madre, atónito. ¿Ido? ¿A dónde? ¿Qué había pasado mientras dormía?

— Cálmate.— susurró ella al ver su reacción y Severus se sentó en la cama. Bueno, si se había ido y su madre sonreía, seguro tenía que significar algo bueno.

Seguía sin entenderse.

— ¿A dónde fue? ¿Qué ha sucedido con ella?

— Se fue con Lupin y con la pequeña, la jovencita, Lovegood.— admiró su rostro y volvió a sonreír— espera que aún no te lo he dicho. Se han ido y descubrirán si el plan ha tenido éxito, Severus. Si los bebés están bien. Si existen ambos. Y por ende, sabrás qué sexo tiene cada bebé.

Parte de sí, se sintió aliviado de saber que Hermione no se había "ido", por lo sucedido el día anterior. Aquella nefasta reunión. Nefasta para él desde que se había enterado de todo lo que debía hacer. Entregar al bebé, asesinarla.

Perderla.

— ¿Cuándo estará de regreso?

— No lo sé. Se fue hace unas horas. Y mientras, será mejor que te vistas y prepares un buen almuerzo para recibirla. Te lo advierto, vendrá muy sentimental y tendrás que estar allí para acompañarla.

Severus asintió, aún sin entender aquel acto tan prosaico de llegar a un momento donde la madre, esperaba conocer el sexo de los pequeños. Claro que no tenía idea, ya que nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esa.

En cuanto el almuerzo estuvo en la mesa, Hermione también regresaba. Lupin estaba con ella y sostenía su mano. Tenía un aspecto hermético. La soltó lentamente y ella caminó hasta detenerse junto a Snape.

Algo dentro de sí le decía que estaba mal. Pero como Hermione había dicho:

No debía dejarse llevar por esas apariencias. Tenía que ser paciente y escuchar de su boca, antes de dedicarse a sacar conclusiones del asunto.

De todas formas, su mente fue más rápida que la palabra de Hermione y no pudo evitar adelantarse.

— ¿Algo salió mal?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y podía decir que su forma poco correcta de decirle las cosas, comenzaba a resultar inquietante.

¿Por qué no solo hablaba de lo que sucedía? ¿Como lo hacía él?

No. Él ni hablaba tampoco.

— Severus, tenemos dos hijos.

Bien. Lo que habían planificado estaba bien. Se había terminado su agonía de imaginar que la poción no había funcionado. Y habían sido dosis muy altas, también. Creía que la había lastimado. Que podía haber lastimado al feto.

— ¿Y está mal... porque?

— No está mal. Solo que...son un varón y una niña. ¿No tenían que ser idénticos?

Sintió que casi reiría ante esa afirmación. Hermione parecía consternada y con el estrés, seguro había olvidado las reglas de la poción. Ella hacía la magia, pero no intervenía en la genética.

— Hermione— Tomó su mano, mientras ella la apoyaba intencionalmente. Pocas veces ella buscaba tomar alguna parte de su cuerpo, aunque sonara muy mal la oración. Esa vez; era una de las tantas "pocas".— La poción solo "duplica", tú haces el resto. Es cuestión de genética.

— ¡Pero entonces, no podrá pasar desapercibido el bebé! Si es una niña y un niño, habrán notables diferencias.

Cierto. No contaba con eso. Bueno, era 30% poción y 70% naturaleza. Se lo veía venir en algún momento, aunque había pensado que resultaba ser tan perfecto que no se equivocarían.

Craso error.

— Dependiendo de su parecido. Esperemos que cuando nazcan, ambos sean tan idénticos que no se note. No te aflijas, nadie tiene por qué saber que tienes dos hijos. Claramente, cuando tenga que vivir una vida, se notaría que...

Odiaba explicarse y terminar diciendo al final: ser visto y caer en las mismas manos.

Porque obviamente ese era el desenlace para tanto trabajo de espionaje y escondite. Ya no tenía solución.

— Estoy tan decepcionada. Si hubiesen sido el mismo sexo. Claro que los amo pero...

Entendía los peros...

Sonrió suavemente y se dijo que mientras tuvieran vida para cumplirlo, los bebés estarían bien. Pero como entendía muy bien, la vida era efímera.

Sobretodo la de ambos. Bueno, cualquiera, en medio de esa cruenta guerra estúpida e innecesaria.

Severus caminó hasta la mesa en el salón y se sentó en silencio. Hermione no entendía el gesto, pero él solo estaba meditando calmadamente. Sonrió tiempo después, con cierta ironía cruzando sus labios.

Era un decir, puesto que solo ella presentía venir la ironía a la conversación.

— Se me ocurren un par de ideas, todas ellas intrincadas. Descabelladas y casi imposibles. Con finales poco felices.

Ideas eran ideas. Estaba preparada para escuchar.

— Te escuchamos.


	35. Chapter 35

Hermione escuchaba la emocionada voz de la madre de Snape, mientras ella hablaba acerca de lo visto y vivido en aquella visita médica. Estaba decepcionada, necesitaba que ambos bebés fuesen del mismo sexo. De ser así, pasarían fácilmente como gemelos. Nadie se daría cuenta.

Y aún así, los amaba como si hubiesen sido concebidos con un hombre al que hubiese escogido desde un principio. Severus Snape no era malo, pero tampoco era su primera elección. Aunque para él, ella fuese su primera elección.

Esa tarde, su madre había decidido organizar algo que conocía muy bien. Un "babyshower".

Severus era quizá, el único nuevo en el tema. Su madre estaba entusiasmada con celebrar, aunque para Hermione no había nada por lo que sonreír.

Incluso aunque hubiesen sido gemelos, uno de los dos iba a sufrir en el camino. Se sentó en la cama, a contemplar ese destino. Severus estaba en el salón y presentía que su almuerzo se enfriaría junto al de ella. No bajaría y él no podría comer, pensando en intentar descifrar lo que la mente de ella estaba pensando.

Que por mera interpretación de sus gestos en su rostro, podía deducir.

— Hermione, el almuerzo se enfría. Supuse que no tendrías apetito, pero quiero determinar si los motivos son los mismos que me quitan el apetito a mí.

— No puedo celebrar bebés, teniendo esta inquietud en mi cabeza. Teniendo que pensar en cómo sobrevivirán ambos, ante este peligro inminente.

Se preguntaba lo mismo, pero trataba de no darse respuesta. En cambio Hermione, moría por definir el futuro.

Por eso estaba comenzando a fallar.

— Iremos sobre la marcha. Un problema tras el otro. O de lo contrario, no podremos. Terminaremos ahogados en nuestras pesadillas y prejuicios.

Aquellas palabras terminaron por relajar el congestionado cerebro de Hermione. Funcionaba. Apartar de la mente, todo lo malo.

— Vamos a almorzar. Y si mi madre pretender hacer ello...como se llame, pues no tendremos otra alternativa que poner un buen rostro. O tú.

Hermione se miró en el espejo que Severus tenía, en aquella habitación. Estaba sucediendo como unos días en un mes atrás, anterior. Envejecía de tanto pensar. Su rostro cada vez más; se volvía de una tonalidad pálida y bajo sus ojos, se comenzaban a marcar las negras huellas de sus pensamientos más profundos.

Estaba consumiéndose tan lento, que su cuerpo pedía a gritos que parara. Que dejara de pensar unos minutos y que tomara consciencia de lo doloroso que resultaba ser.

Severus extendió su mano y ella lo miró de reojo. Una invitación que ansiaba por rechazar, pero que no tenía solución más que esa.

Bajó las escaleras y con una sonrisa fingida, le dijo a Eileen, que hiciera aquel babyshower que tanta felicidad le traía.

De todas formas, como había dicho Snape, podía fingir.

Para eso la habían entrenado.

Invitaciones volaban sobre su cabeza, mientras ella las miraba pasar. Ginny había expresado su agrado por el evento. Se había ofrecido para ayudar con la decoración y en un santiamén, el patio trasero en el hogar de Eileen Prince Snape, cuestiones de poco espacio en donde Snape solía vivir, comenzaba a tener un aspecto festivo muy llamativo.

Y Hermione permaneció sentada en el verde y brillante pasto, mirando la inmensidad de la nada que cruzaba aquella pequeña casa.

No había nada que celebrar, sentía que había fracasado.

Y Severus se detuvo junto a ella, mientras suavemente acariciaba su vientre y miraba al aire. Estaba distraída haciéndolo y no se había percatado del mundo a su alrededor, y de lo que contraía consigo. Problemas, felicidad. El cielo resultaba ser tan hipnotizante.

— ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer?— preguntó ella con tristeza y Snape, negó con la cabeza desde donde estaba.

— No mucho desde donde yo lo veo. Entregar a un bebé. Iba a hacerte una recomendación de entregar al varón. La niña estaría muy susceptible a sufrir mucho más. Aunque qué puedo saber yo de esas cosas. Cualquiera sufriría en este caso.

Hermione se levantó lentamente, limpiándose el vestido de la tierra y el césped. Lo observó mientras él, continuaba mirando en dirección al cielo.

¿Estaba diciendo...?

— No estoy creativo.— fue lo que escuchó, antes de verlo irse de regreso al salón. Sintió que su corazón se había encogido ante sus palabras y el deseo de echarse a llorar, era cada vez más evidente.

Eileen lo presentía.

— ¿Están peleándose, Severus?— dijo, pero Snape no comprendía el tópico. ¿Había dado a entender que había discutido con ella? Ladeó la cabeza hacia donde su madre señalaba con la suya y se percató de lo que había hecho.

Era mejor discutir, que aquello que había hecho.

Caminó hasta ella, en silencio. Se detuvo allí, frente a Hermione y se preguntó lo que debía hacer. Cómo debía proceder.

Hizo lo que de haber oído la voz de su madre sobre su cabeza, ella le habría aconsejado hacer.

La rodeó con sus brazos y de inmediato, ella se echó a llorar.

— No quise decir...

Era muy tarde para los "no quise" y los "fue mi culpa". Estaba dicho y aquellas palabras en vez de haber detenido el proceso cognitivo de su cerebro, había acelerado y empeorado.

Hasta llevarla al borde de las lágrimas.

— Ya no quiero hacerlo, Severus. Que escojan a otra, que digan que el plan ha fracasado. Que yo los he perdido. Que los asesiné porque me arrepentí, porque no quise exponerlos a todo este sufrimiento que han de pasar.

"Asesinar" no era una palabra que Hermione soliese decir, que conociese que ella pudiera expresar.

No. Ella prefería salvar vidas que asesinar. Así debía sentirse como para llegar a aquellos niveles.

— Necesitas descansar, relajarte un poco.

Asintió en silencio mientras la guiaban por las escaleras y sin decir mayores cosas. Solo pequeños suspiros, mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento y su voz luego de las lágrimas.

Se sentó en la cama y alzó la mirada para verlo. Caminaba hacia la puerta, se alejaba gradualmente.

— ¿Puedes quedarte, Severus?

— Sí.

Por supuesto que podía quedarse dentro.


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione despertó de uno de los sueños más reconfortantes que jamás había tenido . Y en cuanto ladeó la cabeza, Severus seguía allí. Se había quedado dormido y se comenzaba a sentir mal, por obligarlo a hacer lo que ella quisiera. También Snape que lo permitía, pero no quería que dependiera de su estado de ánimo, para continuar con su vida.

Trató de acomodarse como le fue posible, con su abultado vientre de casi seis meses y miró sobre el hombro de Snape.

Sí, estaba dormido.

No quería despertarlo, así que trató de pararse en silencio. Como fuera, uno de los bebés la había pateado con fuerza y soltó un quejido. Severus despertó de inmediato, como si hubiesen dicho que Voldemort estaba a punto de capturarlo. Se dio la vuelta, ligeramente adormilado. Hermione sonrió suavemente y al ver su mano posada sobre su vientre, supuso que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Hermione?— preguntó, tentativamente.

Ella permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, mientras Snape la analizaba con la mirada posada sobre su entero ser.

— Solo me patearon, una especie de estirón fuerte. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento mientras hablaba. Exhaló fuertemente y Severus asintió confundido. Para cuando Hermione se ponía en pie, Severus admiraba su reloj de bolsillo. Había dormido durante toda la hora del almuerzo.

Seguramente su madre creería que algo malo había ocurrido. Caminó a través de la cocina, pero ella no estaba allí. Y no parecía dar signos de encontrarse dentro de la casa. Respiró, tratando de imaginar cualquier cosa menos problemas. Su madre era oportuna para meterse en eso. Hermione estaba a su lado, decidiéndose si comer o esperar a que las actividades que sus hijos estaban llevando a cabo dentro de su viente, cesaran.

— Necesitas comer.— añadió Snape, observando el gesto que ella había compuesto sobre las albóndigas y el arroz blanco, sobre la mesa.— luce pesado, pero te caerá bien.

Hermione asintió sin hablar y se sentó a comer. Parecía una pequeña niña a la que Snape vigilaba, para que terminara el plato. Al terminar, ambos, se contemplaron en la mesa. Severus permanecía frente a ella, sosegado, parecía reflexionar.

— Creo que sé a dónde se fue mi madre.— contempló luego de largos minutos de silencio. Hermione despertó de su ensimismamiento y con una sonrisa amable, le dio permiso para continuar con su conversación.— seguramente fue a avisar a todo a quien pudiera, sobre la celebración. Y como Dumbledore y la orden del fénix, no aman una celebración.

— Mientras no bailemos de forma tan desastrosa, como la última vez.— agregó Hermione con una sonrisa y luego, meditó.— ¿Eso no nos expondría a que alguien escuche esa información y trate de sabotearlo?

Severus no contestó y Hermione suspiró en respuesta. Debía dejar de pensar en cosas preocupantes. Iba a terminar con su vitalidad. Envejecería pensando en que iba a morir, antes de que incluso Voldemort se encargara de ellos.

— O.. creo que algunos están muy activos hoy.— sonrió al sentir las patadas de sus hijos, sobre las manos que reposaba en su vientre. Es decir, las suyas.

Y luego, las de Snape. Para que pudiera sentir lo mismo que ella.

Mientras Severus sentía los movimientos, Eileen había regresado y Sirius Black caminaba tras ella. Se detuvo a contemplar lo que Snape estaba haciendo. Hermione se relajaba mientras Snape movía una mano de un lado al otro. Los bebés parecían moverse a su ritmo.

— Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa suave y Snape asintió en respuesta. Se levantó en cuanto se había dado la vuelta, se percató de que Sirius estaba tras él.

— Severus, Sirius vino acompañándome.

— Eso puedo ver— dijo el hombre con una respiración ligeramente agitada. Ambos hombres ni siquiera podían compartir el mismo espacio.— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Black?

— Vine a hacerte la misma pregunta, Snape. Pero lo hablaremos en privado.

Severus asintió incómodo y caminó tras Sirius, mientras Hermione miraba a Eileen y ella solo se encogía de hombros. No sabía de qué estaba hablando.

— ¿Te casarás con Hermione o no? Es importante que se casen, tu magia debería protegerla.

— ¿Por qué asumes eso?

— Porque sé que la amas, como Lily amó a Harry y eso debería funcionar. ¿No es cierto?

Severus no contestó, Hermione caminaba descalza por el salón y sonreía. Eileen le enseñaba ejercicios de respiración y ella, trataba de hacer ejercicios en la incomodidad de aquel lugar.

— En cuanto estemos en casa, podrás caminar con más libertad. Querida.

¿Podía él ayudarla a caminar con más libertad? Regresó al punto, a mirar a Sirius. Inspiró y asintió.

Esperaba que tuviera razón y pudiera salvarla con solo sus "sentimientos". Que nunca entendía como funcionaban.

Ni tampoco el punto sobre las almas.

— Estamos listos para irnos. ya todo debe estar preparado, Severus. Solo faltan ustedes.

— ¿Ya todo? ¿Quién?

— Molly por supuesto. ¿O esperabas que yo iba a hacer todo esto sola?

Claro. Juntar a dos mujeres amantes de fiestas y a Albus Dumbledore en medio. Qué buena idea.


	37. Chapter 37

Hermione debe decidirse. Es como si...lo amaras pero recientemente y no supieras si debes casarte o no. Si haces bien en hacerlo.

* * *

Severus admiraba la decoración en el hogar de su madre, con un gesto de sorpresa. Los utensilios viejos, ya ni parecían haber sido usados una vez. Todo había cambiado tanto. Y nuevamente, Hermione era el centro de atención del espectáculo. Con una sonrisa suave, estaba sentada en el centro del salón familiar y alrededor de ella, estaban los presentes. Tonks estaba sentada a su lado, mostrándole un pequeño overol rojo con líneas negras. Hermione estaba sentimental, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, al ver los diversos muñecos de felpa que reposaban en una pequeña mesa de té frente a ella.

Remus sostenía lo que parecía ser una pequeña manta. Tenía osos marrones, tejidos en ella. Hermione la sostenía y hablaba de que resultaba ser la cosa más adorable que jamás había visto antes. Remus sonreía y le explicaba que había estado tratando de decidirse entre osos o gatos. Pero que estaba seguro de que ellos iban a preferir a los osos.

No entendía ni la mitad de lo que ocurría, pero Hermione parecía estar feliz. Además de que eso cooperaba a que ella olvidara lo que le aquejaba. El miedo y la desesperación de morir. De perder a los bebés que pese a ser concebidos a la fuerza, ahora amaba y resultaba imposible pensar en dejar.

Se mantuvo de pie a un lado, casi ausente. Aunque su madre esperaba que se uniera a la celebración. No era aquello lo que quería hacer.Aún su mente estaba en proceso de entender el trasfondo de las palabras de Sirius. ¿Podía él hacer lo mismo que había hecho Lily? Pensaba que solo un alma pura podía amar con tanta devoción.

Y otra vez estaba hablando de almas y no entendía nada al respecto. No sabía a qué se refería Albus con el tema. Las almas seguramente no existían. No eran algo tangible. Incluso "leer la mente". Eso era absurdo. Cosas de muggles.

¿O se podía leer los pensamientos? Algunas veces, había experimentado ese sentir con Hermione. Como si con solo ver sus ojos, pudiera entender lo que estaba por decir o lo que estaba pensando.

Teóricamente eso sería bajo un hechizo, pero ni siquiera necesitaba hacer uso de su magia, para presentirlo.

Presentimientos, almas y lecturas de mentes. Eso resultaba tan confuso para él. Suspiró cuando una mano se posó sobre uno de sus brazos. Su madre sostenía una copa con ponche y se la extendía. La tomó con un suave gracias y su madre sonriendo, palmeó su rostro suavemente con una de sus manos.

— Si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa forma, te acalambrarás luego y no va gustarte. A tu padre solía ocurrirle.

Su madre era una de las personas, al igual que Hermione, capaz de decir algo prosaico que lo sacara de concentración. En cuanto focalizó la vista de regreso, Sirius estaba bailando con su "pareja" y Hermione reposaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Muy contenta.

Ellos eran su familia, sus mejores amigos. ¿Qué tenía él que darle que pudiera suplantarlos a ellos? Nada. Resultaba que nada.

Estaba comenzando a sentir que su ofrecimiento carecía de realidad alguna. Suspiró cuando su madre se acercaba a él, pidiéndole su mano. ¿Qué quería? Bailar con él seguramente.

En otra época, eso habría sido bochornoso. En ese momento, solo esperaba que eso le distrajera de creer que Hermione debía salir de su vida. De la mejor manera posible. En ese momento, solo buscaba distraerse.

Olvidarse de todo. Asintió, cuando su madre sin hablar le pedía que bailara con ella. De todas formas...

Era su madre.

— No me gusta verte tan distraído, Severus. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algún problema, querido? ¿Te sientes bien?

— Al final de cuentas, debería decirle a Hermione Granger, que no quiero casarme con ella.

Eileen se mostró confundida y Snape continuó.

— Quiero decir que...¿qué podría darle yo que no tengan todos ellos? ¿Por qué voy a arrancarle la felicidad de las manos, para sumirla en tristezas y problemas?

— Con haberla escogido como pareja potencial para la misión, cariño, me temo que ya hiciste eso. Ahora solo queda afrontarlo.

Sí, vivía con esa estúpida culpa. No lo dejaba dormir.

Mientras bailaban, se preguntó cómo resultaba ese famoso sacrificio del que Sirius estaba hablando. Tenía que morir para que los bebés y ella no sufrieran ningún tipo de herida o percance.

Así había hecho Lily. Ella había muerto por Potter.


	38. Chapter 38

Severus había dejado la fiesta. Ya tenía el plan en la cabeza. Tenía que morir y dejarse vencer, para protegerlos.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó la expresión de Hermione y de su madre, en cuanto escucharan lo que iba a hacer. Lo que estaba planificando.

Por ello...no se los explicaría.

Solo iría a morir.

Hermione había dejado de bailar y con un ánimo renovado, buscaba a Snape. No podía hallarlo, así que subió las escaleras hacia la habitación.

Estaba sentado en la oscuridad, con una sonrisa vacía y con la mirada perdida en una de las paredes frente a él. En la cama.

— Severus, qué pasa. Se supone que nos divertiríamos.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a explicarle eso. Suspiró y se levantó asintiendo. Bajaría a su lado y fingiría que se divertía. Por ella era capa de hacerlo.

Aunque Hermione no le permitía pasar hacia afuera. Lo miraba con una expresión insondable. Suspirando, se apartó sin decir nada y ella permaneció en el marco de la puerta. Supuso que quería una explicación.

— Solo estaba meditando. En realidad...

— Sirius y tú quieren ocultarme algo. Creen que soy tonta y no me he fijado. Pues bien, si tú no quieres decirme, iré entonces a la fuente del chisme.

Severus dejó de respirar por un microsegundo. Hermione podía ser molesta cuando quería. Negó con la cabeza y sostuvo su brazo para detenerla.

— Hablábamos de los bebés. Nada importante que requiera de tu preocupación. Sólo queríamos determinar qué haríamos en cuanto nacieran.

Hermione respiró pesadamente y con una sonrisa amarga, negó con la cabeza. Severus mentía y de eso estaba segura.

— Claro y sigue creyendo que soy tonta. Tienen algo entre manos, lo puedo ver y sentir. Y no me digas que estoy paranoica a causa de mi embarazo.

No replicó. Hermione se había dado la vuelta y había seguido su camino al salón, sin chistar ni una sola vez más.

La alcanzó antes de que abandonara el librero tras la pared. Se detuvo a un lado. El espacio era muy estrecho.

— Creo que lo mejor de todo esto, Granger...

No solía llamarla así.

— Sea que no nos casemos. Eso no traerá nada bueno. Y si ya la he sumido en problemas tras problemas... ¿qué sentido tiene que la ate a mí? Estoy segura de que usted ya lo pensó y decidió lo mismo que yo.

Hermione se mordió el labio y una sonrisa suave se le escapó de pronto. Snape se dijo que quizá estaba equivocado. Quizá Hermione había tomado esa decisión que solo podría ver realizada en sus más profundos sueños.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Lo sabe acaso?

No podía saberlo, cierto.

— Quizá yo pueda querer otra cosa. Quizá yo quiero casarme. Quizá yo pudiera empezar a amarlo.

Y seguro estaba soñando. Tenía que estar soñando. Hermione no diría esas palabras precisamente. No diría que lo amaba, precisamente. ¿Lo diría? ¿Lo amaba? ¿Cómo podía él, ser amado por alguien como ella? Alguien tan puro.

Alguien que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

Que metafóricamente hablando, era él.

— Sí, Severus. Te podría decir justo ahora que te amo y sin embargo, eso no significaría nada para ti. Serían palabras vacías, echadas a tu enorme caparazón. Te has cerrado tú mismo y no me has permitido ayudarte.

— Hiciste igual— contestó él y Hermione sonrió.

— Te he dejado ver dentro de mi mente, muchas veces. Pero solo por boca de otros, sé que me has amado mucho antes que ahora mismo. ¿Desde cuándo te reservas esa verdad? ¿Desde cuándo me engañas y te engañas a ti mismo, Severus Snape?

Si ella quería saber...se lo diría.

— Sí. La amo desde hace mucho. Sé que esto le causará gracia, le causará deseos de reírse de mis sentimientos, pero hay similitudes entre usted y lo que una vez quise obtener en Lily Evans Potter. Quise sentir con ella.

— Entonces...somos parecidas.

— Al contrario, son distintas. Pero despiertan en mí, los mismos sentimientos.

— No lo comprendo...

Severus sonrió suavemente y una mano se posó sobre un par de sus rizos, casi pareciendo que no se había percatado de lo que había hecho. Admiraba sus ojos distraídamente, casi también, sin pensar.

— Las dos hicieron lo mismo. Tuvieron el mismo efecto. Se convirtieron en efecto de mi delirio.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente.

— Y según usted...¿por qué le soy tan atractiva?

— Diría esas palabras clichés. Belleza, astucia e inteligencia. Pero hay algo más, algo más dentro de todo eso. Con Lily Evans tampoco supe identificarlo. Creo que no soy bueno en este asunto del romance.

En ese asunto de decir lo que amaba de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Hermione sonrió una vez más y Severus, la dejó pasar hacia el salón. Se quedó tras el librero, pensativo.


	39. Chapter 39

Severus despertó esa mañana, con una extraña sensación. Sentía que tenía algo pesado en uno de sus brazos y por más que lo intentaba, no podía moverlo. Abrió los ojos y buscó la fuente de la opresión.

Tenía un pie de Hermione, sobre un brazo. Ella estaba durmiendo a los "pies" de la cama y parecía que tenía problemas para dormir. Seis meses comenzaban en aquel momento.

El tamaño de su vientre, era lo que sobresalía en la imagen.

— ¿Problemas para dormir?

— No dejaron de moverse en toda la noche. ¡No sé qué hacer!

Snape suspiró fuertemente, sentándose en la cama. Ella lo miró. Mantenía sus manos sobre su vientre y parecían engarrotadas por el tiempo allí.

— Pudiste haberme dicho. Pudimos encontrar una forma de resolverlo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, intentando sentarse. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que su vientre había ganado peso, por obvias razones, y le sería imposible levantarse. Severus tomó su mano cuidadosamente y trató de ayudarla.

Al segundo intento, lo había conseguido.

— Creo que si siguen creciendo más y más, saldrán adultos.

Severus sonrió suavemente y Hermione puso los pies fuera de la cama, con un gemido lastimero. Su espalda le dolía horrores.

— Deberíamos ir a caminar. Eso alivianaría tu malestar.

Hermione asintió con una respiración suave, hasta respirar le dolía. Severus tomó su mano a través de las pesadas escaleras de madera, forradas con una alfombra verde limo. Ya opaca por supuesto, con el paso de los años.

Abrió las puertas del patio y vislumbró el brillante día. No llovía desde hacía unos pocos y realmente, estaba comenzando a resultar extraño.

Como si el mundo se hubiera tragado las penas, en el agua de lluvia. Se hubieran mágicamente evaporado.

Hermione había puesto sus pies descalzos en el verde pasto y con mucho cuidado, había comenzado a caminar, lentamente. Tratando de oxigenar sus pulmones.

Mientras caminaba, la madre de Snape estaba en la cocina. El desayuno corría por su cuenta y sin embargo, ella estaba ensimismada en mirar a Hermione, a través de una ventana.

— Tus hijos serán hermosos, Severus.— dijo, en cuanto éste había entrado en la cocina. Snape la miró con sorpresa.— quiero decir...mira lo hermosa y radiante que se ve, pese a haber pasado algunas horas sin dormir.

Severus iba a contestar, pero divisó que Harry estaba sentado al final del patio. Salió como un rayo hasta la puerta y allí se detuvo.

No quería oírla llorar, discutir.

— No seas tonto y sobre protector, Severus. Ella debe tomar sus decisiones sola y debe tener sus discusiones, sola.— escuchó que su madre le susurraba a pocos centímetros.

¿Y qué?

Hermione pasó un par de veces junto a él y Harry continuó sentado en el pasto, admirando su varita con sumo detalle.

Supuso ella que no le hablaría y trató nuevamente. Volvió a mirarlo, pero Harry tampoco se inmutó ni un ápice. Respiró pesadamente y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Vas a actuar como un niño toda tu vida y no vas a aceptar, que eres el único al que esto le molesta?

— Ese es el problema, que parece que soy el único ser inteligente aquí. ¡Has tenido sexo con Snape! No sé en qué momento, eso se volvió algo bueno.

Sintió el peso de las lágrimas sobre sus ojos, pero se dijo que solo estaba al borde de las emociones, por su embarazo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes superarlo y ya? Como todos han hecho aquí.

— Porque no tienen otra opción más que esa. ¿Crees que todos están felices de eso? Incluso Remus debe pensar como yo.

Pero eso no era cierto.

— Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? Sí, seguro lo sabes. ¡No te das cuenta de lo que dices y sinceramente, esto comienza a...!

Se sostuvo el vientre con fuerza, cuando sintió una punzada en la boca de su estómago. Soltó un quejido y cerró los ojos.

Para cuando quiso ir con ella, Eileen le detuvo.

Harry tenía que darse cuenta por sí mismo.

Se levantó del césped y observó a Hermione por un par de segundos. Parecía que algo andaba mal y bien, pese a las diferencias, no podía desasistirla.

Abarcó su cuerpo como pudo, con sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien?— le dijo y Hermione, negó con la cabeza.— vamos, te recostaré en el sofá del salón.

En cuanto pudo cruzar el patio, Severus le asistió. Hermione se quedó recostada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados.

— Todo es su culpa, Potter. ¡Si se callara un momento y entendiera que...!

Pero Harry había movido su mano de forma imperiosa y lo había golpeado. Un puñetazo.

— Con esto estamos a mano y puedo hablar con Hermione, sin tener que sentir deseos de pegarle a algo.


	40. Chapter 40

Severus miraba a Harry con sorpresa mientras se limpiaba la nariz que borbotaba sangre a grandes cantidades. ¿No se suponía que la había perdonado?

Eso preguntó.

— ¿No se suponía que la había perdonado?— dijo, mientras limpiaba la sangre con la manga de su túnica. Harry había sonreído de forma maliciosa.

— A ella sí, pero a usted no. Entonces tenía que encontrar una forma de estar en paz conmigo mismo y ya la he encontrado.

Snape no contestó, Hermione despertaba. Trataba de reincorporarse y luego de unos minutos, lo había conseguido. Con una sonrisa suave, ella había mirado a Harry y luego, había girado su rostro para encarar a Snape.

Y a la sangre. Eso le produjo arcadas.

— ¡Severus! Oh por dios, ¿qué te ha sucedido?

Snape miró a Harry que cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, aún sonriendo suavemente. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Se preguntaba si su mentira podría continuar luego de que él le dijera la verdad de lo sucedido. Aunque seguramente, Harry pensaba que no lo haría. Bueno no lo conocía como tal vez pensaba que lo hacía.

Aunque no sabía si seguirle causando problemas a Hermione.

Harry había dicho la explicación más trillada que Snape esperaba escuchar y Hermione terminó por sobresaltarse pero en aceptación de que al menos aquella "invasión falsa mortífaga" no había terminado en nada grave. Eileen estaba dormida en su habitación y Hermione agradecía que no se hubiera despertado ni hubiera sufrido algún altercado. Harry observaba a Hermione mientras ella estaba sentada en el sofá, curando la nariz rota de Snape.

— Sé que te duele, pero si dejaras de moverte...terminaría más rápido.

No se movía precisamente porque doliera. Se movía porque quería levantarse e ir tras Harry Potter y matarlo. Hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho. No era amante de los duelos, pero no tenía motivos para acometer un acto tal, que le había partido la nariz. Admitía haber estado descuidado o de lo contrario habría peleado. Habría devuelto el golpe.

No. Mejor era evitar las respuestas agresivas, las peleas.

Él no se rebajaría a su nivel. No tenía por qué. Era diferente. Era un hombre centrado que no resolvía sus diferencias a golpes. Lo resolvía con palabras.

Las palabras herían más que las acciones.

Y lo sabía perfectamente de sucesos anteriores.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha en su trabajo y Severus dijo un suave gracias. Su rostro estaba como nuevo, considerando de la dolorosa estela del golpe y la sensación interna. Las heridas se curaban rápido, pero no todas. Las más internas casi siempre quedaban resollando y la sal diaria, las palabras echadas sobre ellas, resultaban ser fulminantes. Ambos hombres se vieron por encima de un pedazo de pared. El mostrador que servía como barra en la cocina.

El ambiente tenso atrajo la atención de Hermione.

— ¿Sucede algo que yo no sepa?

¿Lo decía o eso le haría parecer un cobarde y al final de cuentas, parecer que se quejaba con su madre, de que un niño lo había golpeado? Mejor guardaba silencio y fingía pensar. Mejor fingía que esos detalles nunca habían existido y que simplemente se trataba de un simple momento de silencio para pensar en cómo seguirían las cosas a futuro.

Además, a Hermione no le convenía alterarse y mucho menos, saber que ambos habían discutido hasta el rango de los golpes.

O Harry.

Él no golpeaba a la gente.

— No ha ocurrido nada, Hermione...es simplemente que.

Pero antes de hablar, una lechuza entraba por la ventana y se posaba sobre el sofá. Hermione había ladeado la cabeza y con una sonrisa, había estirado una mano para acariciarle el lomo al animal, mientras Snape tomaba la carta y miraba las palabras escritas. Por su gesto, Harry había preparado su varita.

— Bellatrix.

— ¿Qué...?

— Se acerca. Es un mensaje de la orden del fénix. Dice que debemos estar preparados. La vieron aparecer en Hogsmade. A las afueras. Dicen se aproxima hasta este lugar. Siguen su magia y la han rastreado hasta aquí.

Hermione se cubrió la boca para no gemir. Bueno, aún en ese entonces, esa mujer le causaba un pánico irremediable. Además de recordar la vieja marca que tenía en su brazo y que odiaba mirar. Ya eran solo manchas, pero para ella seguían significando algo. Severus se había levantado del sofá y había mirado a Harry al otro lado.

Era ahora o nunca, pero tenían que trabajar juntos.

La mujer había comenzado a subir las escaleras y ante la algarabía, Eileen había despertado. Lo último que había escuchado resultaba ser: "Lestrange". Todo lo había comprendido.

Guerra. Próxima.

Tenían que protegerla a como diera lugar y no había espacio para el arrepentimiento ni para el miedo.

Si todo tenía que terminarse, pues ellos saldrían victoriosos. Ellos triunfarían sobre la desesperanza a la que pensaban sumir a Hermione. No más errores. Severus había sacado su varita de los bolsillos de su túnica y Harry se había ocultado tras el viejo librero. La puerta se abría. El pomo se movía de un lado al otro.

Fuera cual fuera la misión de Bellatrix, no vencería.

Así tuviera que morir en manos de Hermione, como ella había soñado antes.


	41. Chapter 41

Era la forma más educada de Bellatrix, para entrar en un lugar, sin derribar la puerta. Severus la miró en silencio, mientras ella se habría paso con su varita en mano y admirando el lugar. Estaba...diferente, era cierto.

— Qué pintoresca está tu casa ahora, Snape. ¡Muy pintoresca! Casi parece que ya no viven ratas aquí. ¿O me equivoco?

Guardó silencio. Que su madre y su "pareja", fuesen llamadas ratas...imperdonable. Pero debía mantener la compostura.

— Me es claro que pareces aburrida y buscas entretención que quizá, lamentablemente, yo no pueda darte. No tengo ánimos de conversar y mantener una cháchara estúpida y sin sentido, contigo. Lestrange.

Bellatrix suspiró hondamente, lanzándose al sofá y colocando los pies sobre la mesa. Snape la observó con un gesto desdeñoso, mientras ella se acomodaba a su antojo.

— Pues lo lamento, pero el señor tenebroso me ha dado estrictas órdenes de venir. Vigilar el embarazo de esa sangre sucia y comprobar— dijo, mientras miraba su varita y jugaba con ella.— cómo está resultando todo.

Severus miró hacia el suelo y luego, alzó la mirada de regreso a Bellatrix, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro mientras la mujer se encogía de hombros y negaba con la cabeza.

— Órdenes son órdenes. Tráeme a la chica ante mi presencia. ¡En este instante, Snape! Sabes perfectamente, que no me gusta esperar.

El hombre no dijo nada y el librero se abrió solo. Pudo haber pensado que se lo esperaba, pero la verdad era que una parte de sí se lo esperaba y la otra...

Quizá también.

Hermione salía por su propia cuenta. Seis meses de embarazo y contando. ¡Por supuesto que podía notarlo!

— ¡Ah, pero si es cierto! ¡Qué bueno! ¿Cómo puedes caminar con algo tan grande, Granger? Seguro ha de costarte horrores. Debes tener gemelos o trillizos allí dentro. ¿Uno solo, Severus? ¿Estás seguro? Veo que aún, la sangre de algunos, se transmite muy bien.

Instintivamente y bajo discreción, Hermione había colocado uno de sus brazos tras Snape, en su espalda. Afianzándose allí.

¿Estaba aterrada? Tal vez. Severus no contestó, pero había hecho igual que ella. Bajo su largo y rizado cabello, no se notaba su mano en su cuello.

— ¡Me encantará cuidarlos cuando nazcan. Ah hermosos bebitos, ¿sí?— dijo aquella mujer mientras se acercaba silenciosamente hacia Hermione y la joven, había retrocedido por inercia. La mujer había colocado una mano sobre el vientre de Hermione y ésta, podía sentir el frío de un dementor, helar su cuerpo y alma. Su corazón. Se afianzó más en Snape, que mantenía su mano ahora cerca de su cintura.— Porque presiento que es más que uno. ¡Con ese tamaño! Será algo muy entretenido. ¡Y más si son tuyos, Severus!

Se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Quería decir tantas cosas, pero prefería guardar silencio! ¡Esa mujer era capaz de tantas cosas! Inspiró pesadamente y observó como su mano se separaba de ella y se posaba distante, en el aire, como si tratara de capturar algo invisible que volaba a su alrededor.

— Dos hermosas mariposas que moldearemos a nuestro antojo y tan serviciales se convertirán que estarán orgullosos de ellos.

Su risa demoníaca, hacía helar el cuerpo de Snape, de pies a cabeza. Bajó la vista seriamente, hacia el vientre de Hermione, luego de reírse a su suerte.

— Me avisarán con antelación, sobre el parto. ¡No quiero perderme el nacimiento de mis hijos! ¿¡Y cómo podría! Ah y Severus... no quiero sorpresitas. ¡Ya sabes lo que te espera si te la pasas de listo! ¿Verdad?

Snape no contestó y Bellatrix había hecho una reverencia con la cabeza, dando por terminada aquella conversación. Inspiró y ladeó la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Observó a Hermione con una sonrisa.

— No ha de faltarte mucho. Nos vemos pronto querida.

En cuanto la puerta se había cerrado, Hermione a su vez, había cerrado sus ojos y se había apoyado en el pecho de Snape, mientras respiraba pesadamente. Mientras dejaba escapar un gemido lastimero y el hombre la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Arpía, esa mujer buitre se quedaría con su familia. Bueno una familia ficticia en dado caso de que se trataba de una misión. Pero ella se quedaría con su familia y la partiría en pedazos. Acabaría con una frágil mujer, que no tenía la culpa de su estúpida decisión.

Estaba hablando de Hermione. Esa mujer frágil a la que había comenzado a amar y por la que en sus sueños, imaginaba abrazando en el suelo con esa fea herida sobre su cuello, con la que ella imaginaba que él tendría en un futuro no muy distante.

— No llores.— fue lo que dijo. Lo podía sentir en sus manos. En sus dedos caían las gruesas lágrimas.— Ya encontraremos una forma de solucionarlo.

Y se seguía mintiendo a sí mismo. Esas clásicas palabras vacías y sin sentido que solía decir cuando estaba acorralado y sin salida.

Hermione había asentido en su pecho y con un suspirar prolongado, Severus había bajado la vista para observarla. Solo podía ver su cabeza, no podía ver sus ojos, no podía ver sus labios. No podía hacer otra cosa que esperar por ella. Que dijera algo, que se separara de él y alzara la mirada. Pero eso no parecía suceder. Ella parecía querer permanecer allí abrazada. Bien, no se movería hasta que ella quisiera. No hablaría hasta que ella necesitara escucharlo y no la miraría hasta que ella no hiciera contacto visual con él.

— Severus...

— ¿Sí?

— Hay algo que tengo que decirte sobre...tu propuesta.

Movió su cabeza hacia atrás, ligeramente sorprendido. ¿Más palabras que terminaran con su aliento que ya estaba seco, a causa de la visita de Bellatrix? Ella se había separado de él y había alzado la cabeza con una sonrisa suave.

¿Venían buenas o malas noticias?

La "familia entera" había resurgido de sus escondites y les miraban atentamente, mientras Hermione parecía continuar sonriendo.

Para él eso significaba que estaba en buen camino. Para Harry Potter era una condena. Para Eileen era algo emocionante y tan alentador en aquellos tiempos.

Hermione. Para ella había significado algo duro y costoso de finiquitar.

Pero estaba bastante contenta con su decisión. O eso creía sentir dentro de su corazón, cuando miraba aquellos ojos negros como pequeños faroles en la oscuridad.


	42. Chapter 42

Hermione estaba arrodillada en el suelo, junto a la cama de aquella habitación donde Snape y ella solían dormir. Lloraba en el suelo, mientras se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Severus Snape en el dicho suelo. Su mano ensangrentada estaba posada sobre una de sus mejillas, mientras sonreía distante. Sin decir nada. Ella en cambio, derramaba lágrimas como una cascada contaminada en manchas de aquella oscura sangre.

— ¡No, Severus! ¡Yo te amo...y quiero casarme contigo! ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?

Se había demorado en decidirse y entonces...

Entonces su peor pesadilla estaba por suceder. El momento donde ambos tenían que despedirse. Donde ambos dejarían de verse. Uno se iba y el otro se quedaba.

Para siempre.

— ¡No! ¡Tienes que escucharme! Ya basta, deja de sonreír y escúchame por favor.

Su mano resbalaba de su mejilla. Había caminado hasta la cama, pero no había llegado a tiempo. Había chocado con las paredes y las marcas de sangre estaban por doquier. De su cuello, borbotaba la más oscura sangre. Una como nunca había visto.

Se había resbalado en un intento de llegar hasta ella y aquel ruido sordo, no había pasado desapercibido. Respiraba entrecortadamente, como si le hiciera falta el aire. Bajo la oscuridad, Hermione no podía verlo, hasta que había usado su varita para iluminarse.

Lo que había visto le había generado un impacto tal, que había comenzado a temblar, llena de miedo. Incluso aún tenía restos de un colmillo clavado en su cuello.

Se lo había dicho porque temía perderlo. La noche anterior le había confirmado que necesitaban hablar y justo en el momento en que tenían que hacerlo, Severus había tenido que partir. Su señor le había dado un regalo que según él, los acercaría más y se conocerían mejor. Apenas pudo aparecerse, todo su cuerpo pesaba como un plomo dentro de un inmenso mar. Caminó a rastras, trataba de hablar pero su voz estaba quebradiza y su respiración era apenas un soplo.

— Vas a estar bien...espera, ya casi termino...¡vas a estar bien!— susurró, mientras su varita repetía aquel mismo hechizo que había estado usando unas veinte veces antes. El colmillo había rodado de sus casi inertes manos y su agarre se debilitaba, sus ojos estaban perdidos, parecían dos pequeñas pelotas moviéndose de un lado al otro. Temblando.

Y entonces, la sangre había cesado. Ya hablarían de los pormenores, ya hablarían de lo sucedido, lo único que importaba era que aquel hecho había terminado. Ella había soltado su varita, hervía. Estaba casi rota. Había usado tanta magia que no podía con su propia alma, pero al menos había terminado. Sonreía sosteniendo aquella mano que estaba en su mejilla, contra ella. Él solo había cerrado sus ojos y ella, se había echado a llorar con una sonrisa.

Estaba a salvo...él estaba a salvo.

— Vas a estar bien...vas a estar bien...

El amanecer más complicado en muchos días. Y allí amaneció, dormida, no podía mover ni un solo músculo. Y en cuanto abrió sus ojos, él seguía allí. Seguía con los suyos cerrados y ambas varitas estaban a unos pocos metros. La de Hermione seguía rota.

Respiró pesadamente, su cuello ardía como miles de demonios de tanto haber estado en la misma posición. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar su vista, la luz de sol molestaba sus enrojecidos ojos de tanto llorar. Supuso que se había dormido de tanto hacerlo, hasta casi deshidratarse.

Pero no exageraba, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Solo en aquel momento y cuando Bellatrix había decidido dejarle un regalo.

Trató de moverse, pero el cuerpo de Snape, tendido allí, pesaba mucho más que la proporción de su fuerza. Tímidamente, llevó una mano hasta su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente. ¿Y si había fallado? ¿Y si había detenido la sangre dos minutos tarde? ¿Un mili segundo después de la última gota?

Funcionar. Tenía que haber funcionado y seguir con vida. No podía perderlo. ¡No podía, ya no! Inspiró y volvió a la tarea de acariciar su rostro con suavidad, casi con dulzura como si lo viera. Como si él se dirigiera a ella y sonriera para decirle que solo dormía y todo había sido un sueño.

Curiosamente, sus sueños se volvían realidad.

Y entonces, dejó de mover sus manos, cuando sintió un débil pestañeo. Sus pestañas le hicieron cosquillas en la palma, así que la apartó de su rostro.

Allí estaba, abriendo los ojos a duras penas, confundido. Miró a un lado y luego al otro, antes de subir la vista y encontrarse con sus ojos. Había despegado los labios pero ella había posado un dedo sobre los suyos para evitar que hablara.

Quería levantarse, quería ayudarlo a llegar hasta la cama, pero era imposible. Y él, parecía querer lo mismo o al menos, moverse de aquella postura en la que estaba. Ella ya no podía sentir sus piernas, estaban dormidas.

Y mientras sostenía su cabeza, lo acomodaba cerca de su abdomen, Eileen abría la puerta como de costumbre. Para decir los buenos días, luego de tocar y que nadie respondiera a su llamado. Ella siempre esperaba, era muy cortés.

Pero en ese momento, la cortesía sobraba. Había soltado un gemido lastimero al ver la escena. Al ver la sangre seca y al ver a su hijo en el suelo, bajo los brazos de Hermione, que trataba de sostenerlo y cuidar de su embarazo al mismo tiempo.

Pronto aquello, había sido noticia de muchos. Harry había ido en ayuda, Ron Weasley de igual forma. Habían levantado su cuerpo con sus varitas y lo habían tendido sobre la cama. Lo habían cobijado y bien, levantar a Hermione no requería magia.

Aunque ella ya no pudiera caminar por el cansancio. Y recoger su varita era lo mismo, que ya estaba rota. Ron había prometido buscar otra, cuanto antes.

Había terminado sentada junto a él, mirándolo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir. Y ella parecía querer lo mismo.

El agotamiento la carcomía de forma impresionante. No podía ni pestañear.

Se había dormido tan pronto pudo y no existían sueños en su subconsciente. Nada que ya no hubiera visto y además, con aquel agotamiento, ni siquiera podía "pensar" en soñar. Solo dormía.

Despertar luego de horas, como si hubiera dormido durante años. Y fue así, al mediodía y todo había ocurrido justo al amanecer.

Y lo había recordado tan aprisa, que el movimiento que su cuello había hecho para mirarlo, había resultado doloroso.

Estaba despierto y la observaba. La palidez en su rostro había mejorado, pero las horrendas manchas de sangre no podían decir lo mismo.

Hermione había sonreído y el hombre y sus labios partidos, habían querido hacer lo mismo. No había tenido mucho éxito, pero ella entendía el gesto.

— Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?

No esperaba que respondiera, no sabía si podía e igual lo intentaba. No esperaba que lo estuviera, ni esperaba escucharlo, pero quería ilusionarse.

— Sí...Herm...ione— eso había dicho y su corazón se había ilusionado. En ese momento en el que latía, recordaba lo que había dicho.

— ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije antes, Severus? Si no quieres decirme qué ha sucedido esta vez, lo entenderé...solo quisiera...

— Les dije...que no te mataría...y él dijo que uno...de los dos debía morir. Me ofrecí...pero...por una razón que...no comprendo...pude escapar.

Hermione había sonreído, suspirado ante sus palabras. Había alzado su mano y aquel anillo brillante, reposaba en su dedo.

— ¿Escuchaste todo esto?

— Si...mi memoria no...me falla— dijo, ligeramente atragantado al hablar.— dijiste...que te ...casarías...conmigo.

— No, no te falla. Qué buena memoria tienes. Así es, acepto tu propuesta. Nos casaremos, Severus.

Pero no parecía feliz. No había dicho nada más bien. La observaba, mientras ella sostenía una de sus ensangrentadas manos y suspiraba en silencio.

Ya él no sabía si era lo correcto. Si su lugar estaba a su lado.

Si eso habían hecho con él...¿qué quedaba para con ella? Tenía miedo de averiguarlo. Tenía miedo de perderla.

De la misma forma en la que casi se perdía él mismo.

No lo soportaría.

Había alzado su mano lentamente, temblaba, admirando aquel colmillo que se había quedado insertado en su garganta. ¿Valía la pena?

— ¿No es lo que querías?

Asintió sin mirarla, en silencio.

— Solo...no quisiera...que esto...te pasara.

También lo había pensado, pero había decidido no tomarlo en consideración. Se inclinó lo más que su vientre y el espacio le permitían. Había depositado un beso en sus labios, que había pensado no se prolongaría, pero él había decidido que ella no apartaría sus labios de él. No en ese momento.

No mientras no terminara de ahuyentar sus miedos, de subsanar sus heridas y de acabar con la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido desde aquel accidente. La observó al separarse, apenas podía ver con aquel largo y rizado cabello, esparcido por todas partes, en su rostro.

Si ella no sentía miedo de la misma forma que él, tenía que aprender a vivir como ella. Aunque estaba seguro de que ella solo trataba de ser fuerte por ambos, para no demostrar cuánto temía y cuánto quería echarse a llorar con todo lo vivido y visto.

Pero no se lo diría, para que no se sintiera mal. Para que no sintiera que ocultarse no tenía sentido. Que siguiera intentándolo, que siguiera siendo valiente.

A su manera, pero que siguiera.


	43. Chapter 43

Severus despertó cuando la comezón en su cuello, a causa de la herida y que no pudiera rascarse, comenzaba a volverlo loco. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su cuello, lentamente, todo su cuerpo le dolía por estar en la misma postura por tanto tiempo. Intentaba rascarse, pero de solo rozarse la piel, dolía lo suficiente como para detenerse.

Mientras estaba despierto, focalizó su vista a su alrededor, lo más que pudo. Hermione no parecía estar allí y la cama estaba fría como si no hubiera ido a dormir en toda la noche. ¿Dónde estaba entonces? Trató de erguirse, pero resultaba imposible.

Medio pudo levantarse y sin embargo, eso había significado un esfuerzo tal, que ya deseaba volver a la cama. Cayó como un peso muerto en ella y mientras se acomodaba allí de forma dificultosa, observó un rostro que se asomaba por la puerta. Tímido.

Era ella, Hermione. Sonrió y se abrió paso con una respiración lenta y suave. Estaba descalza y podía ver su abultado vientre, mientras ella entraba en la habitación. Era lo que más se notaba de ella. Sobresalía, por obvias razones.

— Buenos días, Severus. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? ¿Mejor?

Trató de hablar, pero aún seguía sin poder usar su voz ante aquella desgarradora mordida. Hermione sonreía, dando por entendido que sí.

— Digamos que estás mucho mejor. Anoche me quedé a dormir con tu madre. Convenimos que es mejor que tengas tu espacio para que puedas descansar a tu gusto, ya que yo estoy embarazada, me muevo mucho. Tu entiendes.

Apenas movió la cabeza y Hermione sonrió. Se había sentado en una esquina junto a él y había juntado sus manos en su pecho.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Prepararé algo para desayunar. ¿Qué te gustaría hoy? ¿Pan tostado y un par de huevos? Sé que no debería preguntártelo porque no puedes hablar, ¡qué tonta!

Había asentido con la cabeza y ella había sonreído suavemente. Le gustaba la idea, en cierta forma, de que ella terminara siendo su esposa.

Eso le daba "luz" y razones para no morirse, para soportar esa horrible comezón en aquella herida.

— Se te ve mejor, estoy segura de que pronto estarás curado y bueno, pronto podremos pasar tiempo juntos. Y ahora, el desayuno.

Se había ido y había dejado tras ella, un extraño silencio. Realmente tenía miedo de que sus palabras no se cumplieran.

Realmente esperaba que ella tuviera razón y sanara antes de que sus hijos fuesen arrancados de sus manos.

— Hola, Severus hijo.— su madre entraba en la habitación y se sentaba a su lado, bajo la mirada atenta de su hijo.— ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

¿Por qué todos le hacían esa pregunta que no podía responder? No porque no pudiera hablar, sino realmente, porque no estaba seguro al respecto. Bien o mal, pero no podía precisarlo. A veces estaba bien, otras veces ansiaba retroceder en el tiempo y que aquello no sucediera en primer lugar.

— Mamá...Hermione...

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede con ella, Severus?

— ¿Qué...te ha dicho...sobre...?

Eileen sonrió, apartando un mechón largo de su cabello que, junto a su cuello, le había generado unas extrañas cosquillas en la herida. Reprimió un escalofrío.

— ¡Ah! No podías esperar, pues está bien, te lo puedo decir. Creo que hablas de lo mismo que estoy pensando yo. Está muy contenta, de hecho. No sé por qué, pero se levantó muy animada y ya está en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Creo que tu herida le dio el toque necesario a su miedo a decidirse y acabó con eso.

Eso había dicho y Snape la había mirado seriamente. ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Tenía que lucir severamente lesionado, para que Hermione se casara con él? Eileen se echó a reír y negando con la cabeza, se inclinaba para depositar un beso en su frente. Aún riendo.

— Sabes que solo estoy bromeando, cariño. Eres un ser muy valioso, capaz de conseguir un matrimonio por sí mismo. ¡Si ya hasta era hora!

Hermione llamaba con su puño, suavemente, sonriendo.

— Lamento interrumpir, aquí está el desayuno.

— ¡Oh querida, si la que interrumpo soy yo! Iré a desayunar, ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar. O bueno, Severus tiene mucho que escuchar. Como no puede hablar muy bien, no queremos que se canse. ¿No es cierto?

Hermione asintió suavemente y sentándose en la cama, colocó la bandeja de la comida en ella. Se preguntó como lo sentaría para que pudiera comer.

Severus ya hacía eso por sí mismo. Lo mejor que pudo, mientras ella colocaba almohadas en el respaldar, para que pudiera sostenerse y descansar al mismo tiempo.

— Hice el pan lo más suave para masticar, que pude. Aunque eso seguramente no importa, lo importante es...

Se había detenido, una mano se había posado sobre la suya en la bandeja.

— Hermione...yo...

— No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, Severus. Es más, yo debería agradecerte que pusieras tu vida en riesgo, solo para salvarme. En verdad, mereces más de lo que yo pudiera darte y la realidad es que...siempre estaré agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Misión o no, han habido sus partes maravillosas y son un gran recuerdo. Muchas gracias.

— Yo...sería capaz de...morir...

Hermione no lo había permitido. No había permitido que continuara. Algunas lágrimas se derramaban sobre los pañuelos y aquel bonito arreglo en el desayuno. Morir por ella, no valía la pena.

Y bien, Severus Snape la amaba en realidad. Tanto como para haber llegado tan lejos, por solo defenderla.

Por no quitarle aquellos hijos que bien, le había obligado a tener, pero que ya no soportaba perder. Ella no merecía sufrir.

— No.— dijo, con un dedo en sus labios.— no tienes que morir por mí. Sé cuidarme sola y bien, por supuesto que te necesito pero...no quiero que otros mueran por mí. Me dolería mucho, además de que no podamos hacer en equipo. Siempre he creído en eso. Con Harry, con Ronald. Todo lo podemos lograr si trabajamos juntos. Es una expresión cursi y cliché, pero ha funcionado y lo sabes bien, como fuimos los dolores de cabeza de muchos. Es solo que, necesitamos un mejor plan, una mejor táctica para vencer y...

Severus apartaba su dedo de sus labios. Su sostén seguía siendo débil.

— ¿Cuándo...quieres...casarte?

— Entonces, ¿estás preocupado por las fechas?— se rió— bueno, no lo sé. Espero que sea en un momento, cuando te sientas mejor. O podríamos casarnos aquí. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

Si se casaban, quizá el plan de Sirius funcionaba.

O tal vez no.


	44. Chapter 44

Severus permanecía en la cama, mientras Hermione estaba recostada entre sus brazos. Permanecía sentado, mientras que ella acariciaba delicadamente, aquellas heridas que aquel pasado escabroso hubiera dejado en su cuello. Solo un ligero roce con sus labios.

Frente a ellos, estaban reunidos unos varios. Un funcionario del ministerio de magia, su madre, Harry y el resto de sus amigos. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks. Algunos miembros de la orden del fénix.

— Señorita Hermione Granger, ¿acepta usted por esposo, al señor Severus Snape?

Hermione sonrió suavemente, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él no estaba mirándola. Esperaba oír su respuesta y por un momento creía conocerla.

O como su madre había dicho, quizá no.

¿Esperaba oír un "sí" o un "no"?

No podía decirlo. Ella había dicho que lo amaba, pero se podía arrepentir. Podía entrar en razón y dejar de amarlo. De repente. Como un espasmo a través de su sistema nervioso y de pronto, entrar en razón, comprender a qué se comprometía. Luego de haberle hecho tener bebés o estar en estado, creía que casarse con ella era otro de esos errores garrafales que no podía remediar.

Ella estaba condenada y todo gracias a él.

¿Por qué no había muerto?

— Sí, acepto.

Y dejó de pensar a la clara mención del "sí". Bajó la vista y solo podía ver un poco de su rostro, de su cabeza. Ardía de solo moverse y ella estaba bajo sus brazos, con su cabeza sobre su hombro así que, era poco lo que podía ver.

— ¿Y usted señor Snape, acepta a la señorita Hermione Granger como su esposa?

¿Y si decía que no? No podía moverse, estaba postrado en aquella cama, sin nada más que el cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos y las manos posadas allí sobre su vientre de siete meses de Hermione. Ella había solicitado la presencia del ministerio. Si Severus quería casarse, pues no importaban las opulentas ceremonias y que no pudiera levantarse. Ella le llevaría el matrimonio y los testigos.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Seguramente lo diría. Quizá diría que no, si seguía sintiéndose culpable. Pero ambos lo eran. Ella por aceptar y él por escogerla. Así que, prefería compartir la responsabilidad.

Como fuera, esperaba su respuesta.

— Sí, la acepto como mi esposa.

Y bueno, ya comenzaba a sorprenderse. No era que no creyera que no la amaba, era solo que bueno, con todas las conversaciones que habían tenido, pensaba que se arrepentiría. Pensaba que terminaría diciendo que no.

Ambos creían lo mismo del otro.

Y ambos estaban equivocados.

— Por el poder que me confiere el ministerio de magia y hechicería, los declaro a ambos, marido y mujer. Legalmente.

Hermione sonrió, cerrando los ojos suavemente. Bueno, ya había terminado. Ya se había convertido en la esposa de Severus Snape. Lo que muchos temían y que a ella, en realidad, no le inquietaba mucho.

Un romance insulso, había empezado de forma rápida. Con solo una "misión en medio" y una propuesta de ser la pareja potencial.

Insulso en el comienzo y había ganado fuerza con el pasar del tiempo. Había descubierto que Snape era bastante capaz de formar una familia y bueno, de que estaba enamorado de ella desde el comienzo.

Siendo perturbador o no en el pasado, ahora le parecía algo romántico.

Y con eso se había quedado dormida a su lado. No la había soltado, pese a que la postura no era muy cómoda. Pese a que la madre de Snape quisiera celebrar el casamiento. No.

Ella prefería dormir, descansar.

Y Severus había despertado de un sueño muy "reconfortante", ligeramente adormecido por la postura. Mirando hacia un lado y descubriendo el joven cuerpo de su esposa, a un lado de la cama. Apenas unido al suyo por un par de brazos que se habían quedado bajo su cabeza, mientras ella dormía plácidamente.

Intentó moverlos sin despertarla. Levantarse de la cama resultaba ser un proceso cansino, pero sentía deseos de saber, de volver a ver lo que estaba privado para él, desde aquel momento.

Su cuerpo estaba engarrotado. Días sin levantarse no más que para ir al baño y sentarse a comer.

Se sentó en la cama y trató de inclinarse hacia adelante, para ponerse en pie. Fue un trabajo complicado y todo dio vueltas en su cabeza. Al pararse lentamente, se llevó una mano a la frente y sintió una punzada alrededor de aquella marca en su cuello.

Tenía que verlo. Tenía que saber, qué tan mal se veía. Qué tan mal era.

Se detuvo en el baño, acercándose al espejo del lavabo y alzando la cabeza tanto como el dolor y el mareo le permitían. Admiró la marca bajo su barbilla y la sangre seca que todos los días, Hermione se molestaba en limpiar.

Trató de tocarla, pero continuaba ardiendo, aún después de días de curaciones y de descansos. Su voz estaba ligeramente entrecortada, pero pronto se recuperaba.

Caminó hasta la puerta con pasos que emulaban a un viejo anciano decrépito, que necesitaba un nuevo bastón para andar y colocó su mano sobre el pomo. La abrió cuidadosamente y miró las escaleras frente a él.

Bajar escaleras. No estaba seguro de poder.

Caminó tan lento como la herida y el peso muerto de su cuerpo, en teoría, le permitían. Sonrió sarcásticamente al ver, cuán lejos podía llegar sin ayuda. Casi terminaba resbalando en el último escalón, pero el librero cerrado frente a él, lo detuvo hasta de ello.

— ¿Severus...?— Hermione abrió los ojos y admiró la habitación vacía. Confundida. ¿Estaba...? No, la puerta del baño estaba abierta.

Se levantó lentamente, no podía correr con aquel vientre. Inspiró preguntándose si todo lo había hecho por sí mismo o si su madre había ido a ayudarlo.

Caminó hasta la puerta y se dio cuenta de que el librero estaba abierto. Había salido entonces. Quizá podía caminar.

Y en cuanto emergió hasta el salón, Severus estaba detenido junto a la cocina. Apoyado en aquella repisa que comunicaba el salón con la cocina, aquel mini bar.

Tenía la frente apoyada en la pared y sus brazos colgaban a los lados. Se detuvo tras él, dubitativa.

— ¿Severus?

— No puedo moverme...creo que...he agotado mis energías...

— No debiste levantarte.

Snape había sonreído y aún debajo de aquellas largas hebras de cabello negro, podía verlo. Inspiró tomando su brazo con la mayor fuerza de la que podía sustraerse a sí misma, estando embarazada y trató de ayudarlo a llegar hasta el sofá.

— Estaba cansado de estar tirado allí, como ropa vieja o un objeto inservible.

Hermione había sonreído dulcemente, mientras se sentaba lentamente a su lado. Luego de conseguirlo, sostenía su rostro con sus manos y Severus había sentido el frío metal, del anillo que le había dado, contra su cara.

— Sabes que eres todo menos eso. Eres valiente, eres fuerte...eres tan caballeroso conmigo.

— Aunque no pueda darte la boda que por ley, regla, las mujeres siempre sueñan.

— No importa. No necesito un largo vestido blanco ni docenas de flores, una capilla frente al mar ni millones de personas. El pastel puedo hornearlo aquí y...

— ¿Imaginabas una boda así?

— Solo estoy yendo al punto, Severus.— rió suavemente y Snape asintió, apenas moviendo la cabeza.— lo que quiero decir es que no importa cómo nos casemos. Ya lo estábamos por esta misión. Y no sé si te ha pasado por la mente...¡pero...me encantaría un delicioso pastel ahora mismo! Debería hornear...

— Puedo decirle a mi madre que lo traiga...

Ella había negado con la cabeza, suspirando.

— No quiero que ella piense que es nuestra criada, Severus.

— De igual manera, alguien debe ir por los ingredientes de tu pastel. Nunca cocinaba cosas así. Realmente no cocinaba lo suficiente.

— Es verdad... bueno entonces la acompañaré y tú te quedarás a descansar. Ya te has movido mucho y será mejor que descanses.

— Podría ser peligroso. Podrías exponerte.

Hermione había negado con la cabeza, y se había inclinado para besar la frente de Snape, suavemente.

— Soy el portador ¿recuerdas? Si quieren al bebé, no me lastimarán. No aún.

Esperaba fuera cierto...


	45. Chapter 45

Para cuando Severus abrió los ojos, su mente se llenó de pensamientos varios. Septiembre, el primer día. Un día que podría ser como cualquiera, pero había una notable diferencia en el calendario. El primer día de los nueve meses de embarazo de Hermione Granger. O bien, bueno, Hermione Snape.

Estaban ya en la recta final y con pocas opciones para vencer. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Hermione despertaba a un lado suyo, con las molestias características. Un deseo incontrolable de ir al baño y vomitar. El estado nauseabundo en el que vivía desde hacía un tiempo. No dudaba de que la poción de duplicación hubiera aumentado los efectos, pero bueno ya estaba por acabar.

Y por empezar los momentos de dolor, tristeza.

— Lo único bueno que veo de todo esto, Severus, es que cuando nazcan sin duda me voy a sentir un poco mejor y poder ver sus rostros. ¡Será maravilloso! ¿No te parece?

Nunca se había imaginado con hijos, de hecho nunca habría pensado que Lord Voldemort tramaría algo como aquello. Y aún no entendía por qué diablos quería que un mortífago y un auror, terminaran teniendo hijos.

Era como si esperara o más bien, como un dejo de lástima. Sabía que nadie haría algo como eso, así que no tenía nada que temer.

Jugaba con Albus y el resto de los miembros de la orden, en ese pedido tan absurdo. Pero en cierta parte, le agradecía algo.

Haberlo acercado a Hermione Granger.

Porque no habría tenido la valentía de hacerlo por sí mismo. Como todos decían de vez en cuando:

Era un cobarde.

Quizá no en medio de una lucha, por defenderse, por defender a Lily Evans y lo que quedaba de ella. Sino en el sentido de que no podía obtener algo por sí mismo, algo que deseaba. Había sucedido con Lily, no quería repetir la historia con Hermione Granger.

— Hermione...

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede, Severus?— dijo ella, mientras sostenía un cepillo de dientes y lo miraba de soslayo. Esas cosas siempre le causaban náuseas matinales. Incontrolables de vez en cuando.

— ¿Qué piensas de mí?

Parpadeó patidifusa y colocó el cepillo sobre el lavabo. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Creía haber dejado claro aquel punto. Creía haber dejado claro lo que sentía por él. Esperaba haberse hecho entender y sin embargo...

Severus parecía aprehensivo.

— ¿Pensar de qué, Severus? No entiendo.

— ¿Crees que...tal vez...he sido un cobarde? Debí haberte dicho con anterioridad, que...bueno...sentía algo por ti. Debí haberlo dicho antes de esperar que algo así sucediera.— comentó apenas alzando la mirada de una arruga sobre la cama, que trataba de alisar aunque ya lo había conseguido, mientras hablaba.— Por supuesto que yo no esperaba esto, pero debí haberlo dicho hace unos años ya...sin embargo yo...

Hermione sonrió suavemente, mientras caminaba fuera del baño. Miró las faldas de su larga pijama y sus pies descalzos, con una sonrisa. Se rió, no pudo contener la risa.

— Lo siento, no me río de ti. Es solo que...me ha sorprendido en sobremanera, que bajo ese frío y mezquino hombre que yo conocí, exista alguien que tiene dudas como estas. Que tiene miedos como estos y hace preguntas que jamás creí escuchar.

Severus alzó la mirada y pareció tener seguridad en sí mismo durante unos instantes, en los que pudo posar sus ojos sobre los de ella. Sonreía y creía que tenía miedo de los últimos meses y de lo que estaba por venir. Pero no, estaba sonriendo y hasta reía.

— No eres un cobarde, no por eso. Para mí, eres el hombre más valiente que jamás conocí. ¿Y qué importa si tenías miedo en el pasado? Quizá yo, para ese entonces, me habría confundido y tal vez te hubiera dicho palabras que luego me harían sentir culpable y arrepentida. Eso es algo que deberías agradecer, supongo. Que gracias a esto...

Pensó lo mismo hacía un rato. Asintió en silencio y ella sonrió en respuesta. Antes de continuar, soltó una especie de gemido suave. Bajó la vista hacia su vientre.

— Han amanecido muy contentos. ¡Cómo se mueven! Creo que hasta cepillarme los dientes me costará.

Por ese poco tiempo que quedaba, tenía que evitar que ella perdiera los bebés. Debía haber una forma. No sencilla, pero sí plausible, para detener al señor tenebroso.

Sí, Hermione tenía razón. Ahora agradecía haberlo conseguido. Tenerla, poder decir que era su esposa. Y no se equivocaría, no permitiría que se la quitaran.

Ni mucho menos a sus hijos.

— Severus, mi amor, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto? Estando embarazada, vestirme me cuesta un poco. ¡Qué vientre tan grande y yo que no puedo agacharme! ¿Podrías recoger el vestido por mí? Qué torpe, se me ha caído.

Caminó hasta el baño, sin vacilar. Se inclinó para tomarlo y ella con una sonrisa, dijo un suave: "gracias". La miró por un rato mientras cepillaba su cabello y pasaba aquel vestido azul pastel, sobre su cuerpo. Tuvo la ligera impresión de que pronto recibirían una visita.

Nada calurosa ni grata.

— ¿Cuándo crees que se suscite el parto, Severus?

Meditó al respecto.

— Si estamos entrando en el último mes, supongo que unas tres semanas más bastarán. No sabría decírtelo, Hermione.

— Bellatrix dijo que teníamos que avisarle, ¿no podemos solo decir que nos tomó por sorpresa?

— Supongo que sí. Ella es mujer, debería saber que estas cosas suelen ser impredecibles y bueno, podría ocurrir un adelanto o un atraso en las fechas.

— Perfecto.

Eileen había abierto la puerta con un sonrisa. Ambos se habían dado la vuelta para poner su atención en ella. Estaba sonrojada, parecía como si hubiera salido de una especie de fiebre alta y los estragos, aún se veían en su rostro.

— ¡El último mes, cariño!— comentó dirigiéndose a Hermione y ella asintió con una sonrisa. Abajo, hay alguien que quiere verte. ¡Apresúrate, dicen que tienen prisa!

Hermione desvió la atención hacia Snape, que se había encogido de hombros con la misma expresión que ella.

¿Quién podría ser?

Al bajar las escaleras, grata fue su sorpresa.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Qué gusto me da verlos...¡tanto tiempo!

Eso había dicho mientras iba al encuentro, a abrazarlos. Y Severus, se había quedado rezagado, no estaba "preparado" para explicarse y supuso que sus padres harían miles de preguntas que quizá él no podría responder totalmente.

No, diciendo que era un mortífago. Y esperaba que ellos no supieran qué significaba.

Parecía que era momento de hablar del pasado.


	46. Chapter 46

Hermione sonrió, cuando su madre alzaba uno de sus brazos y lentamente le daba la vuelta en el salón, para mirarla con detalle. ¡Su hija estaba embarazada! Su pequeña Hermione pronto iba a ser una madre, como ella había sido. Llena de amor y bondad para criar a sus hijos de la mejor forma. Sentado en el reposa brazos del sofá, Severus contemplaba a la emocionada mujer de mediana edad, que sollozaba en silencio, mirando lo que su hija era en ese preciso momento.

No quería arruinarlo, explicándoles cómo había sucedido todo.

— ¿No crees que se ve hermosa, nuestra hija? Cariño, tu hija pronto se convertirá en madre y tú tendrás nietos.

Su padre había asentido en silencio, contemplando a Hermione que cuidadosamente se sentaba a un lado de Snape y tomaba su mano, mientras él continuaba sentado en el reposa brazos. Parecía que trataba de infundirle valor. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual y no focalizaba su vista en ninguno de los presentes.

— Sí y mi esposo será un gran padre, de eso estoy segura.— comentó Hermione, contenta. Snape no contestó y su madre se levantó de una silla alta que estaba frente a él, para detenerse ante su presencia. Había estirado su mano y esperaba que él la estrechara.

— Creo que no nos conocemos. Soy Arabelle Jane y él es mi esposo Thomas.

Severus asintió suavemente y Hermione sonrió una vez más, contenta. Su madre era muy sociable, pero estaba segura de que su padre tenía muchas preguntas.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?", saldría a flote. Seguramente. Pero ella ya tenía en mente lo que quería decir y no estaba segura de que Snape tuviera lo mismo en mente que ella.

Pero Severus Snape era bueno para mentir, en eso se basaba su vida. En cierta forma, estaba segura de que ante alguna contingencia entre sus padres, él sabría qué hacer.

— Parece que se conocen desde hace mucho. Aunque creo que usted tiene mucha más edad que mi hija. Bueno, asumo que es así por lo que estoy viendo.— comentó el padre de Hermione y Snape asintió en silencio. No quería decir que la conocía desde niña y había jugado a la pederastia con ella.

— Es profesor en la escuela a la que atendí, papá. Hogwarts, ya lo sabes. Las edades mágicas y humanas son un poco diferentes... supongo.

Creía que ser mestizo lo eximía hasta de eso.

— Pero no es lo que ustedes piensan. El profesor Snape, es un gran hombre y en realidad, me siento muy bien con él. Me ha tratado muy bien. Me hubiera gustado explicarles esto antes, pero estábamos algo ocupados. Sé que para la familia, no se puede estar ocupados, pero realmente teníamos inconvenientes que...

Severus la había interrumpido, levantando una mano para que no continuara.

— Yo explicaré eso.— comentó y ambos padres dirigieron su atención hacia Snape. Suspiró pesadamente y se dijo que necesitaba mucha paciencia para explicar un proceso que había llevado años.

Recordar el pasado con un vaso de coñac, para ambos padres y su propia madre, mientras él se auto compadecía y sentía vergüenza de sí mismo.

Lo mismo de siempre, pero con hielo.

Hablar del pasado nunca era sencillo y mucho menos con dos personas que creían que era una especie de dios y que por ello, su hermosa y talentosa hija, se había casado con él. Porque era igual de guapo y talentoso que ella.

Pero no era ninguna de esas cosas. Quizá talentoso en oclumancia o en ser un infeliz idiota. Pero de resto...

Solo era un perdedor. Como cualquiera. Quizá.

Con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

— Fui el profesor de su hija durante algún tiempo. Profesor de pociones en el castillo, desde que tengo memoria y bueno, digamos que no tengo una excelente reputación.

Hermione se preguntaba si eso hacía falta.

— Quizá no sea su mejor opción, pero puedo jurarles que amo a su hija...como nada en este mundo.

Hasta para Snape, eso resultaba ser una cursilería sin sentido. Pero estaba bien, ella lo entendía y no discutiría su opinión. Su punto de vista. Sonrió sosteniendo su mano lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta casi el punto de apretar más de la cuenta.

Estaba nerviosa. No sabía si sus padres lo entenderían. No sabía si lo aprobarían.

Pero bueno, así resultaba ser todo lo respectivo al amor. Un día estaba bien y luego, luego tenía más defectos que nada que hubiesen imaginado y resultaban no ser compatibles.

Era un asunto cambiante. Una cosa que podía ser de una forma y color un día, y al siguiente ser otro totalmente nuevo


	47. Chapter 47

Severus había empezado su historia, de la forma que mejor recordaba. Cuando había empezado a sentirlo. Cuando había empezado a sentir aquel amor que en realidad, había terminado por darle vida a su negra y desvencijada alma, que yacía muerta en su interior desde el pasado.

Pasado escabroso sin duda alguna.

_Estaba parado junto a la mesa del comedor, en la casona Black. Mantenía los brazos apoyados en la mesa, mientras meditaba en silencio, allí de pie. No tenían mucho que hacer, solo esperaban noticias. Nuevos mensajes. Sentía tanto tedio como si revisara un ensayo que hubiese escrito Neville Longbottom. ¡Como si fuese posible que aquel muchacho, pudiera aprender algo! Sonrió al pensarlo._

_— Buenas tardes, profesor Snape. Veo que algunos están de "buen" humor, pese a la larga espera._

_Parpadeó, no sabía quién se dirigía a él. Estaba sumido en sus asuntos. Alzó la mirada cuando la tuviera fija sobre un punto muerto en la mesa y solo pudo ver la espalda de la persona. Parecía ser una mujer. Estaba inclinada, buscando algo en el viejo refrigerador que estaba junto a la cocina. Constaba de cuatro hornillas, era negra. Una pintura brillante que pese al tiempo, parecía mantener su brillo._

_Un largo cabello rizado. Solo conocía a una persona así, pero no creía que hubiese crecido tanto. ¿O sí? ¿Por qué continuaba pensando en el pasado? El tiempo era indetenible._

_— Profesor Snape.— escuchó, cuando ella comenzaba a darse la vuelta.— ¿Quisiera una? ¿Ahora que estoy aquí buscando?_

_¿Querer una qué?_

_— ¿Disculpe?_

_— Cerveza de hidromiel.— ella se había dado la vuelta y podía contemplar su rostro. El halo de luz de luna que se colaba a través de una mohosa ventana, le dio las respuestas que buscaba en sus ojos color miel._

_— Granger._

_— ¿Sí? Creo que está un poco distraído, profesor Snape. Nunca lo había visto así. Supongo que cuando está aquí, está mucho más tranquilo y tiene la oportunidad de distraerse en sus pensamientos._

_Sonrió irónicamente. Bueno, sí. En el colegio, Albus Dumbledore, no le permitía ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Hermione acercó un taburete alto hacia ella y se sentó frente a él, en aquella mesa._

_— Tiene razón en ello, señorita Granger. Y es justo aquí donde puedo escapar de Potter y sus "adeptos"._

_Hermione había cerrado los ojos y había sonreído. Volvió a abrirlos y lo siguió con la mirada, mientras Snape abría una vieja alacena sobre la cocina y sacaba un vaso de cristal. Lo limpiaba con un poco de agua._

_— Soy su amiga, todavía dudo que tenga madera de líder como para convertirme en su "adepta" fiel. todavía es muy tonto para eso. Pero debo decir que lidera al equipo de Quidditch, de una forma bastante apreciable._

_Severus había vuelto a sonreír y había regresado a su posición inicial. Había colocado el vaso sobre la mesa y Hermione había tomado la jarra para servir un poco de cerveza en aquel vaso._

_— ¿Sabe? Si un mortífago osara decir eso del señor tenebroso, estaría muerto en este preciso momento y con la lengua cortada por blasfemar en contra de su amo._

_— Pero Harry no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Supongo que si tuviéramos que ser sus adeptos, tendríamos más beneficios. ¿O me equivoco, profesor Snape?_

_Snape se encogió de hombros._

_— Sí. No hay que dudar de la bondad del señor Potter. Nadie perecería en su reinado._

_Hermione asintió, juntando ambos brazos sobre la mesa y sobándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con una de sus manos. Severus permaneció en silencio mientras ella soltaba un quejido suave y suspiraba en resignación._

_Solo les quedaba esperar y charlar. Aunque estaba ligeramente sorprendida de que pudiera sacarle algún tema de conversación, a alguien como Snape. Incluso si así fuera, burlarse de su mejor amigo._

_— Estoy tan cansada, que creo no puedo sentir mi cabeza. Nick casi decapitado se sentiría orgulloso si le dijera que he perdido la cabeza, completamente._

_— ¿Por qué no descansa, Granger? hay ciertos asuntos que solo los miembros más experimentados de la orden, pueden resolver. Podría tomar un descanso._

_— Precisamente profesor Snape. Precisamente._

_Y desapareció tras el umbral hacia el salón, dejándolo con una expresión de no haber comprendido sus palabras o más bien, de creer haberlas entendido mal._

_¿Estaba diciendo ella que él debía tomarse un descanso?_

_¿Que ya no necesitaban que hiciera determinadas cosas?_

_Aquella noche, la mesa se reunió en pleno. Era hora de discutir tácticas. La defensa nunca descansaba. Tampoco el ataque._

_— ¿Y la señorita Granger?— preguntó a Remus Lupin, al no verla en la mesa. Potter y compañía, llamada Weasley, estaban allí reunidos. Pese a que la señora Weasley se opusiera rotundamente a involucrarlos._

_Pero Hermione no estaba allí. ¿Por qué motivo?_

_— Está dormida, Severus. Parece exhausta y no quise despertarla. Seguramente tú podrás informarle luego. ¿No es así?_

_— ¿No podrías hacerlo tú?_

_Remus había sonreído suavemente y aquella expresión en su mirar, no le había gustado en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué insinuaba? ¿Que estaría encantado de llevarle las noticias y ser su lechuza personal?_

_Ante su expresión, Remus se encogió de hombros._

_— Bueno, creí que no te importaría. Charlaban tan cómodamente en la cocina, que creí que no te molestaría. Pero está bien, lo haré yo mismo. Quizá Sirius Black lo haga._

_Como fuera. No era su problema._

_No...¿tal vez?_

_La reunión había comenzado y por más que quería concentrarse en los asuntos de rigor, continuaba distraído. Por algún motivo ajeno a su propia voluntad, quizá, su mente estaba concentrada pensando. Pensando en sus palabras y en lo último que había agregado antes de partir en dirección a las habitaciones._

_¿Qué había querido decir al final de cuentas?_

_— ¿Severus? Estás distraído muchacho.— Albus se dirigía a él y media mesa lo observaba con sumo detalle._

_— No es nada importante. Continúa._

_— Es preciso un reconocimiento. Hemos escuchado que Bellatrix Lestrange ha estado moviéndose. Algunos de nuestros informantes dicen haberla visto. Quizá se dirige a encontrarse con su hermana, ahora que Lucius está preso. Necesitaremos entonces que algunos de nuestros miembros aseguren el cuartel y otros puntos de importancia. El pueblo no debe perecer. Los daños deben ser mínimos._

_— ¿Quiénes serían los indicados en este asunto, Albus?— preguntaba Sirius Black, suavemente._

_— Severus como todos saben, tiene tareas especiales, asignadas de obligatorio cumplimiento. Su lugar quedará libre hasta nuevo aviso, así que vamos a necesitar a otro informante. Quizá alguno de los jóvenes. Los creo ya, muy capacitados para esta tarea._

_— Oh no, Albus. Son unos chicos aún. Son jóvenes. La jovencita Lovegood, el chico Longbottom.— inspiraba Molly Weasley, en desacuerdo._

_Era la primera vez que Snape estaba de acuerdo con uno de los Weasley._

_— Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Albus. Francamente dudo que el señor Longbottom, sea capaz de ocupar mi lugar. Las tareas no son sencillas y sin embargo, ya has notado cómo sus calificaciones hablan por sí mismas._

_Sirius había hecho un ruidillo con la boca, una especie de siseo débil, que había atraído la atención de su contra parte._

_— Creo que juzgas apresuradamente, Severus. Pero creo que tengo la persona indicada, que te satisfacerá ampliamente._

_No contestó mientras Albus Dumbledore sonreía suavemente._

_— Hermione Granger. Ella podría hacer algunas de tus tareas de espionaje. Tiene inteligencia y bastante práctica. Incluso antes de que aceptáramos que Harry y sus amigos formaran parte de la orden._

_Meditó. Hermione. Bien, era cierto. La mejor bruja de su edad, que hubiera visto antes y sin embargo... sus palabras no dejaban de rondar su cabeza._

_— No. Granger parece exhausta. No creo que resulte adecuado, exponerla. Darle una responsabilidad como esa._

_— ¿Preocupado, quejicus? Por primera vez en toda tu existencia que te escucho decir algo así. Preocupado por lo que pueda sucederle a Hermione Granger._

_Él tampoco lo comprendía, pero desde mucho antes, había comenzado a sentirse extraño ante su presencia. Hubiera contestado a su conversación con sarcasmos, la hubiera hecho callar con solo un par de palabras mordaces. Pero no, había charlado con ella. Se había quedado allí, mirándola mientras subía las escaleras._

_¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir que no quería arriesgar tanto? ¿Que no quería "arriesgarla" tanto?_

_— Ella me lo ha manifestado y si me disculpas, Albus, creo que si vamos a hacer algo...tenemos que hacerlo bien. No nos convendría tener a un miembro que se sienta débil y poco confiado de sus habilidades. Dadas las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos justo ahora. No podemos fallar de nuevo. El señor tenebroso no está contento con el asunto de la profecía y estoy seguro de que no tiene ánimos de ser benevolente. Menos con una mujer._

_Aquellas palabras habían llamado la atención de algunos. Albus por ejemplo, también de Remus Lupin y de Sirius Black._

_Lupin lo presentía. Severus estaba tras de algo o tras de alguien. Había cambiado mucho. Se distraía con facilidad. Pero no podía ser Granger._

_¿O sí?_

_— Muy bien, entonces la reunión ha terminado. Nos reuniremos cuando tengamos más noticias que compartir._

_Snape había sido el primero en levantarse. ¿Por qué diablos se sentía de aquella forma? ¿Por qué demonios pensaba que palabras sin pensar habían brotado de su boca? ¿Qué diablos importaba si Hermione estaba exhausta?_

_Pero le había importado y la había salvado de una tediosa tarea, llena de sufrimiento tanto mental como físico._

_Y quizá solo tenía una contractura muscular. Quizá no era nada y él había exagerado._

_Lo cierto resultaba ser que ya no la "veía" como solía verla y aquella tarde, mientras charlaban, había sentido escalofríos. La típica sensación que los adolescentes solían llamar "mariposas en el estómago". Se había dirigido a él, como si nada. Ella era la única en la casa, que no lo criticaba o le odiaba por algún motivo en particular._

_Pese a que había soportado muchas burlas en el pasado._

_Y pensando así, había terminado en el piso superior. Ni se había fijado cómo había subido tan deprisa. Imaginaba que estaba aún en el salón y ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, la habitación donde ella dormía._

_¿No había dicho que Remus tenía que llevarle la noticia?_

_Abrió la puerta, cuidadosamente. Estaba oscuro, las luces estaban apagadas. Por supuesto, ella estaba dormida. El reflejo de la luz en el pasillo, apenas le permitía ver su rostro en la cama. Sonreía o eso le pareció. Caminó tímidamente, hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros. Su cabello rizado estaba esparcido alrededor de la almohada y parecía que dormía profundamente y que con algo soñaba._

_No haría gran cosa, tenía que irse. Nadie podía verlo allí, no resultaba buena idea. Y sin embargo, permanecía distraído._

_Solo mirando._

_Se inclinó para cubrirla con las cobijas y allí permaneció, unos minutos más antes de salir._

_Le hubiera dado el mensaje. De ser aquel como se conocía, la hubiera despertado sin ningún tipo de contemplación y solo le habría dicho cuatro palabras. _

_Pero seguía allí, en silencio. Mirándola._

_¿Qué diablos sucedía consigo mismo? Aquello era tan vergonzoso. Prefería guardar el secreto. No podía decirle a nadie que..._

_¿Que tenía sentimientos de afecto? ¿Que podía amar? Había amado antes y todo había resultado como un triste cuento de terror. Se había prometido no volver a intentarlo. Además de que, bueno, se había muerto lo único que había apreciado y amado en vida._

_Y ahora...estaba ella y sentía sensaciones nuevas. Diferentes. Le guardaba respeto y memoria a Lily Evans, pero eso era totalmente diferente._

_Hermione era totalmente diferente._

_¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento? Nunca lo había sentido antes, mientras la veía crecer._

_Negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Era mejor abandonar la habitación, antes de que alguno de sus amigos entrase y lo descubriera. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente. Una vez fuera, mientras la cerraba, pudo sentir el aire golpear su rostro._

_Había estado conteniendo la respiración por mucho. Se sentía diferente, desconocido._

_— ¿Estás enamorado de ella, Severus?— Remus Lupin estaba tras él, mirándolo con una sonrisa._

_¿Lo estaba?_


	48. Chapter 48

Estoy por acabar, pero aún no sé qué final darle a este fic. ¿Sugerencias? En fin, espero que les guste. Saludos y besos :).

* * *

Severus había suspirado, mientras Hermione sonreía ante su historia. Recordaba todas esas palabras que le había dicho. Y se preguntaba cómo no se había fijado de que todo había cambiado. Por supuesto.

Su forma de dirigirse a ella, de hablar. Desde mucho antes. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Solían coincidir en el cuartel, durante largos días. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Aquella vez que estaba sentada en el sofá del largo salón, simplemente mirando el sol caer sobre un par de casas, él había dispuesto tazas de té sobre una mesa pequeña y muy pronto, se habían visto inmersos en una charla muy amena.

En un debate lleno de tanto conocimiento, que aquello había mejorado su día. Había hecho de ella, una joven feliz. Momentáneamente. Y no comprendía cómo estando a su lado, el tiempo había pasado tan aprisa y de forma tan "maravillosa".

Creía que eran cosas de "magia". Pero ya se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de otra cosa. Lupin tenía razón. Severus había tenido que cambiar si quería conquistarla. De un modo u otro. Tenía miedo de que ella terminara por decir que no era su tipo, así que no había sido sincero durante mucho tiempo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

_Enamorado de ella. ¿Realmente lo estaba? Respiró pesadamente, mientras Remus continuaba mirándolo. ¿Por qué sonreía? Creía que él podría ser uno de aquellos que diría algo como: "Le doblas la edad". "¡Eso no puede ser posible!" "No proviniendo de alguien como tú, Severus"._

_Pero no. Permanecía callado, solo esperando por su respuesta._

_— ¿Enamorado de Hermione Granger? ¿Por qué iba a estar yo enamorado de ella? Solo me aseguraba de que recibiera el mensaje, pero continúa durmiendo. ¡Mucha pereza no nos llevará a la victoria!_

_Remus parpadeó un tanto confundido._

_— Pues, creí que en la reunión lo habías dejado muy claro. Estabas preocupado por ella, por su cansancio. Supuse que..._

_— Claro. Muestro un "poco" de consternación y tú ya decides emparejarme con ella. ¡No me sorprende que James Potter te convenciera de unirte a sus fechorías! ¡Crees cualquier cosa!_

_Remus se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Sirius subía las escaleras. Se detuvo ante ambos hombres. Severus había empalidecido notablemente._

_¿Acaso era tan obvio? ¿Por qué se preguntaba eso?_

_— ¡Oh vaya! Pero si es Quejicus, el consternado._

_— No lo fastidies, Sirius._

_— Sé defenderme solo, gracias. Y para tu información, Black, no me interesa si Granger está enferma o si se siente cansada. Me interesa el bienestar de la misión. Necesitamos miembros fuertes, no cualquier cosa._

_Y Sirius pensaba replicar, había compuesto una expresión extraña. Parecía enfadado, pero sin embargo, parecía no encontrar una palabra adecuada con la cual, lanzar improperios contra su persona._

_Pero el ruido que había hecho la puerta tras Snape, había bastado para que todos guardaran silencio._

_Hermione estaba allí parada. Y en una parte profunda e inexplorada de su ser, Severus esperaba que no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho acerca de ella._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque..._

_¿La amaba?_

_— Profesor Snape, ¿todo está bien? Creo que estaba escuchando que discutían y he oído mi nombre. ¡Me he dormido de más! ¿Ha sucedido algo malo, profesor Snape?_

_Pero no podía decirle aquello. No podía decirle que la había considerado inútil, perezosa. Porque en realidad, estaba blasfemando._

_Como cuando llegaba a decir que las palabras del señor tenebroso eran ley._

_Pero tenía que jugar su papel muy bien._

_— Sí. Comentaba que podía tomarse un tiempo para usted. Un tiempo de descanso. La reunión ha terminado y hemos decidido que sería lo mejor._

_Remus había vuelto a sonreír. Que Snape mintiera lo que quisiera, pero de que actuaba como una persona totalmente diferente..._

_Pues sí, actuaba distinto._

_— ¡Oh! Quisiera serles de utilidad, sinceramente. Pero si así lo han decidido. Creo que no me siento muy bien, pero he recordado la reunión. Muy tarde me temo y ahora...podría volver a la cama, pero creo que necesitaré algunas medicinas. ¡Seguramente habré cogido algún virus!_

_— Te acompañaré, Hermione.— Sirius había inspirado y hablado al mismo tiempo, se había escuchado como el soplo del viento sobre algún arbusto, susurrando palabras con el sonido del aire golpeando sus hojas. Ella había asentido con una sonrisa suave y ambos habían comenzado a bajar las escaleras._

_— Creí que la considerabas perezosa y poco útil, Severus. Dime ¿qué te ha privado de decírselo esta vez? ¿Querías que se lo dijera yo mismo? Le diste el mensaje de la orden, antes de que yo se lo dijera. Aunque eso que acabas de decir es tú mensaje y yo no pienso decírselo._

_Remus había comenzado su camino de regreso al salón, cuando Severus contestó a sus palabras. Con una respiración apenas perceptible. Sin parpadear._

_— Yo no pienso algo como eso, de Hermione Granger._

_— Eso pensé, Severus. Eso pensé. Pero descuida. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. No se lo diré a Sirius. Te lo prometo._

_Bajó las escaleras minutos después. Hermione estaba en el salón y escuchaba cómo la señora Weasley le preguntaba si quería cenar y ella comentaba que se sentía enferma, sin apetito alguno como para comer. Pero la mujer insistía._

_— No te recuperarás, si no pruebas un bocado cariño._

_— Lo siento señora Weasley, creo que mi cuerpo no se encuentra bien. Volveré a la cama. Descuide, estaré bien._

_La mujer no contestó, mientras Hermione pasaba a un lado de él y subía las escaleras de regreso a las habitaciones. Molly había suspirado y al alzar la mirada, la había posado sobre Snape._

_— ¿Se quedará a cenar, señor?_

_Podía decir que no. Podía decir que estaba muy ocupado pero..._

_¿Por qué Hermione Granger y su salud, seguían dentro de su cabeza? Asintió sin pensarlo y para Molly Weasley, eso había sido una curiosa sorpresa._

_Severus Snape nunca se quedaba para cenar._

_Y en medio de la cena, todos pensaban igual que ella. Pero él no se percataba de ello. No en un oscuro rincón, mientras probaba aquel guisado con papas y zanahorias. Ahogándose en la oscuridad, con sus propios pensamientos y un vaso de whisky de fuego._

_Al terminar, solo estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa. Solitario, admirando los anuncios en el profeta. La mayoría ya había partido, pero él seguía allí._

_Sin decir una sola palabra._

_— ¡Que descanses Remus!_

_— Buenas noches Molly, la cena estuvo exquisita. Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Despídeme de Hermione ¿de acuerdo? Es la única a la cual no pude saludar, por obvias razones. Pobre, se ve tan cansada._

_— No probó un solo bocado de la cena y ya comienzo a preocuparme. ¡Le dije a Albus que no debería involucrar a los niños!_

_— Ellos ya no son niños, Molly. Recuérdalo. Algún día iban a crecer y a formar parte de esta batalla. Mucho más, Harry, que es el primer blanco._

_Severus había alzado la vista hacia la planta superior. Su preocupación por Hermione comenzaba a perturbarlo en cierta forma._

_Pero estaba parado en la cocina, sosteniendo la cena y subiendo luego las escaleras a las habitaciones. Llamó suavemente y pensó en una buena excusa._

_No tuvo tiempo de hablar, Hermione estaba parada frente a él._

_— ¡Oh, profesor Snape! Se lo agradezco tanto. ¡Pensaba bajar y cenar un poco! No me siento muy bien, pero tengo que hacer un esfuerzo. ¡Ha sido muy amable de su parte! Lamento que alguien lo haya obligado a traérmelo, pero muchas gracias de todos modos._

_— Realmente...nadie me obligó...Granger._

_Y lo había dicho. Se le había escapado realmente. Hermione había suspirado asintiendo y sonrió suavemente._

_— Gracias por preocuparse, señor._

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Claro...¿quién iba a sospechar de amor, en alguien como Severus Snape? Eso no era posible, eso no tenía lógica y ahora, justo en ese momento.

Se daba cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba al respecto. Creía conocerlo, pero se daba cuenta de que era todo lo contrario a lo que ella creía saber de él.

Eso dejaba perplejos a muchos.


	49. Chapter 49

Por supuesto.

Se había dado cuenta...

Muy tarde.

Severus había respirado, parecía llevar mucho tiempo conteniendo la respiración. Ella lo recordaba, durante aquella cena, él se había quedado junto a ella mientras comía. La había hecho reír un par de veces y se había sentido lo suficientemente bien, como para tener una noche de sueño tranquila. Había sido un momento tan liberador.

Y al despertar para agradecérselo, bajando las escaleras a prisa, Molly le había dicho que ya éste había partido. Y no había regresado desde entonces. Y bien, lo esperó durante toda la tarde, pero Severus no regresó. En las reuniones.

No regresó. Ahora comprendía por qué.

— Severus...yo no tenía idea de que...

Había tardado mucho, pero realmente no estaba seguro de cómo afrontarlo. Tenía tanto "miedo", que no sabía qué hacer. Eso la había hecho tan feliz, que se levantó del sofá donde había estado sentada un cuarto de hora durante el relato y caminó hasta detenerse junto a él, que permanecía de pie. Sostuvo uno de sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Sonrió.

Sus padres hasta el momento, permanecían en silencio. Eileen también.

Solo Hermione había roto dicho silencio, con aquella corta oración. Suspiró suavemente, había sentido un embate de alegría muy contundente. Algo que no podía describir con mundanas palabras.

Y había sentido un beso suave sobre su frente. Mientras mantenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Snape.

— Entonces, déjeme ver si lo comprendo.— comentó el padre de Hermione y ambos lo encararon.— Usted no es un hombre de fiar, no es un hombre capaz de brindarle seguridad a mi hija. No tenía_"buenas"_ intenciones, cuando todo esto comenzó.

Severus había sentido en silencio.

— No. Tenía mucho rencor, sentía mucha tristeza. Decidí unirme al bando equivocado. Quería vengarme por todo lo que me habían hecho. Pero fue poco lo que conseguí y una vez que todo terminó, ya no tuve salida. Ya no pude volver.

Su padre no contestó, pero Severus se había percatado de que su esposa se había acercado hasta él y había sostenido uno de sus brazos, mirándolo de soslayo.

— No seré ese hombre promedio, con el que esperaban ver a su hija. Aquel con un empleo brillante, aquel con muchos títulos y reconocimiento por sus grandes hazañas. No soy ese hombre que quizá esté a la altura de su hija, de vuestras expectativas.

Hermione pensaba replicar, pero su madre se adelantaba.

— Nunca tuvimos expectativas, no muchas. Queríamos que ella se casara con el hombre que amara, que la hiciera feliz. Por supuesto que tenemos miedo por su seguridad, pero algo me dice que estará muy bien con usted. Porque...¿van a casarse, no es así?

— Sí, mamá. En realidad, ya estamos casados. Lamento no haberles dicho antes, pero no tuvimos oportunidad. Realmente yo...

Severus respiró pesadamente mientras se llevaba ambas manos al cuello de su túnica negra y comenzaba a abrir un espacio entre ella y su cuello. Soltó un quejido suave, al rozar aquella herida. De inmediato, Hermione comprendió lo que trataba de hacer.

— Esto nos impidió comunicarnos.— susurró, mientras exponía aquella herida. Aún luego de todas las curaciones, seguía viéndose como si de un día para otro, se abriría de nuevo. Y sangraría una vez más.— Y es consecuencia de mis actos, pero en lo que me queda de vida...nunca le sucederá algo así a Hermione. Ni a ella, ni a sus hijos.

Su padre no parecía convencido, pero su madre sentía todo lo contrario. Sentía que su hija estaba a salvo junto a él.

Y era solo un presentimiento.

_Se dejó caer en la cama, llevándose un brazo hasta la frente, meditando en silencio. Mirando el tejado._

_¿Cómo había sido posible? Estaba...¿estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger? Al volver a "casa", todo comenzaba a tener sentido._

_De pronto, se encontraba con un dilema que no podía resolver._

_Decirle la verdad a la persona que "amaba". Parecía ya un momento lejano, cuando había prometido que jamás volvería a amar a alguien como había amado a Lily Evans en vida._

_Pero en ese preciso instante, no lograba sacar a Hermione Granger de su mente._

_¿Cuánto más podría callar?_

_Meditó una vez más al respecto, pero aunque le diera miles de vueltas, la respuesta era siempre igual._

_Ella no lo iba a amar, si no cambiaba. Si no le demostraba que era menos de lo que le pintaban. Respiró pesadamente, se sentó en la cama, negando con la cabeza._

_Acabado. Estaba acabado y condenado. Sin más opción que amar desde lejos, un amor platónico. No podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana._

_Pasó su camisa por sobre los hombros y se echó en la cama, tiritando de frío pero no importaba. Tenía otras cosas que pensar más que en sensaciones mundanas._

_Se recostó en posición fetal y cerró los ojos. Ni dormir podría, si no pensaba en ella. Y siempre o la mayoría de las veces sin que se diera cuenta, visitaba sus sueños y los hacía más sencillos. Más amenos._

_Pero ese día era la excepción._

_Ese día ansiaba, anhelaba tenerla...aunque resultaba serle imposible de conseguir._

_Se había quedado dormido, pensando en ella. En la satisfacción de tenerla entre sus brazos por un momento._

_En el cómo debía sentirse sostener el delicado cuerpo de una mujer, contra el suyo. Escucharla hablar contra su oído. Sentir su cabello entre sus manos. El suave satinado. Brillante._

_Alucinaba con solo pensar en algo así. Que algo como eso pudiera sucederle en la vida real. Pero no, era prácticamente imposible._

_Se levantó de un salto, a mitad de la noche, para mirarse en un enorme espejo. No tenía atractivo tampoco. ¿Qué esperaba ser de la noche a la mañana?_

_¿Ronald Weasley?_

_Aunque no se sentía inferior a él, al contrario. Pero, estaba seguro de que no era un hombre atractivo..._

_Estaba consumiéndose a sí mismo en la desesperación de no saber qué clase de hombre ella esperaba que él fuera. Que su pareja potencial fuese._

_¿Y si solo iba y se lo decía?_

_Claro, como si ella fuera a agradecer el momento de sinceridad y luego, caer rendida entre sus brazos._

_Nunca pasaría. Aunque hiciera uso de toda su magia. Aunque hiciera los mil y un trucos._

_Tal vez nunca._


	50. Chapter 50

Severus había dejado de hablar y Hermione, no podía estar más feliz. Reconocía que le causaba un poco preocupación al principio. Resultaba ser un poco desconcertante que un hombre como él, sintiera afecto por ella. Pero ya en esas alturas, todo parecía distinto a sus ojos. Estaba feliz y no entendía las razones.

— Severus...

— ¿Sí, Hermione?

— Estoy muy cansada, ¿puedo irme a dormir?

Asintió y ella suspiró en su hombro, mientras él volvía a depositar un beso sobre su frente. Sus padres daban por entendido, que la reunión se había terminado. Hermione sonreía a modo de disculpa, pero en su noveno mes de embarazo, las cosas se tornaban distintas.

Luego de despedirse y que Severus le ayudara a subir las escaleras de regreso a las habitaciones, éste regresó al salón. Eileen les ofrecía algo para comer y realmente, Snape, detestaba ese tiempo donde estaba solo con algo tan "comprometedor" como los padres de Hermione. En realidad, él hubiera dicho la verdad.

Que no era el hombre indicado para ella. Y sin embargo, no podía imaginarse el poco tiempo de vida que le quedara, sin ella.

Luego del almuerzo, Severus sintió que moriría asfixiado. Había estado reteniendo tanto el aliento. La conversación había cedido en algo más trivial. La madre de Hermione parecía interesada en los pormenores de la boda.

Había sido algo sencillo. Y aún lado, Severus Snape, solo asentía de vez en cuando. Al despedirse de los padres de Hermione, lo único que deseaba era regresar a la habitación y envolverse entre sábanas y cobijas.

Y echarse la culpa de algo.

Pero no iba a estar solo para eso. No. Allí estaba Hermione Granger y le preguntaría "¿de qué estás ocultándote Severus?"

No estaba ocultándose, solo esperaba que la fricción de aquellas telas, pudiera matarlo en algún momento. Suspiró mientras subía cada uno de los escalones, con mucha paciencia. hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación y preguntarse:

"¿Qué he de hacer a continuación?"

Y al abrir la puerta, Hermione estaba en la cama como pensó que estaría. Aunque no estaba durmiendo como ella había mencionado que estaría. Más bien, estaba arrodillada allí, desnuda, acariciando su vientre con una sonrisa.

— Severus, me preguntaba si tú y yo...

Había bajado las escaleras de regreso. ¿Hablaba enserio? Y Eileen estaba parada al pie de las escaleras, mirando su rostro de perplejidad. No podía evitar sonreír ante lo que su hijo murmuraba, tratando de que su voz no temblara en medio.

— ¿Tienes miedo de lastimarla, si cedes a su petición de hacer el amor con ella?

— ¡Está embarazada!

Eileen había sonreído, hasta casi el punto de echarse a reír. Snape se había cruzado de brazos y ella tuvo que detenerse de inmediato. Resultaba ser cierto, su hijo nunca había estado casado, tampoco había tenido hijos. En realidad nunca había estado feliz. Realmente ¿cómo suponía ella que entendiera su punto si jamás había visto que una mujer embarazada deseara sostener relaciones sexuales con él?

— No la lastimará, Severus. Bien, es un poco tarde para lo que te ha ofrecido. Podría tener contracciones en cualquier momento. Pero eso no la lastimará. El bebé está muy bien protegido y no notaría lo que ustedes hacen, si fuera un ser consciente de sus alrededores. Además, resulta ser algo bueno para ella y el parto.

No podía comprenderlo, pero tenía miedo de regresar sobre sus pasos y encontrarse con ella nuevamente.

— No tengas miedo, Severus. Si ella te lo ha pedido pues...realmente... ella sabe lo que siente.

¿Y si solo decía alguna frivolidad típica? Algo como: "No me siento muy bien precisamente en este momento, Hermione" "¿Podemos intentarlo luego?" y que fortuitamente, sintiera contracciones luego y ya no pudiera pedírselo.

Eileen continuaba sonriendo, así que él solo suspiró y colocó un pie en la escalera. Tenía que hacerlo, subir.

Y eso había hecho, encontrándose una vez más con su sonrisa.

— Estaba por decirte yo misma, todo eso que seguramente tu madre te ha dicho. Pero comprendo si tú no estás seguro de...

Pero guardó silencio, en cuanto Severus se sentó en la cama. Había sonreído suavemente y muy pronto, ella lo imitó.

No solo con que su madre se lo dijera, más bien, bueno...

Ella estaba embarazada y le resultaba tan hermosa y atractiva como si no lo estuviera. Nunca se había preguntado cómo se sentía hacer el amor con una mujer en estado, pero luego de aquel miedo que tenía, que su madre le informara que resultaba ser "bueno" para ella y "seguro", comenzaba a despertar esas preguntas en su interior.

Y tras aquella sonrisa, Severus había tomado la iniciativa. Considerando que Hermione estaba muy limitada debido al tamaño y al peso de su vientre. Había sostenido su rostro con ambas manos y había depositado un beso en sus labios.

— Si algo malo sucede, ¿me prometerás que me lo dirás? ¿Que no esperarás hasta que todo esto acabe para decírmelo?

— Si tú esperaste a que todas nuestras posibilidades de ser felices se acabaran y comenzara una misión que nos obligara a estar juntos, para decirme la verdad...¿debería yo decirte algo que arruine este momento antes de que acabe y volvamos a caer en la realidad?

Severus había sonreído nuevamente. Hermione...Hermione Granger siempre tenía todas las respuestas. Siempre sabía qué decir para dejarlo sin palabras con las que defenderse. Se encogió de hombros mientras ella deshacía los botones de su saco y lo colocaba a un lado. Mientras sus manos estaban posadas sobre su blanca y pulcra camisa.

Y para cuando creía tener la respuesta para detenerla, ya estaba sobre la cama y Hermione estaba allí sentada sobre su cadera, resultaba ser pesada. Pero no algo que no pudiera manejar. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras él mantenía una mano sobre su vientre.

— No lo van a sentir, no se van a romper...— susurró mientras aún con los ojos cerrados, trataba de encontrar su mano sobre su vientre. La tomó y la movió hasta su pecho. — ellos están bien allí, en cambio...mira. ¿Sientes eso? ¿Latir mi corazón? Así...me sentí hace unos minutos atrás, cuando dijiste todo aquello que sentías por mí.

Pero no hubo respuesta para eso.

— Y, ¿sabes por qué es bueno para los bebés? Porque van a sentir el feliz latido del corazón de su madre.

* * *

_Lo siento. Estoy muy enferma y apenas he podido usar la laptop de mi hermano. Tengo como 7 días en cama, sin moverme y me siento muerta X_X saludos y besos._


	51. Chapter 51

Severus subía y bajaba las escaleras, una y otra vez, ante los angustiosos gemidos de Hermione. La noche anterior, ella se había quejado de "calambres". Pero no resultaban ser precisamente eso, era totalmente diferente.

Hermione había roto fuentes y estaba por dar a luz.

— Eso es cariño, ¡puja más fuerte y pronto todo terminará!— sonrió Eileen, mientras una pálida y sudorosa Hermione, hacía un gran esfuerzo. Mantenía sus manos fuertemente aferradas a las sábanas. Los bebés parecían ansiosos por salir.— vamos, ¡puedo ver una pequeña cabecita!

Y en el piso inferior, la orden del fénix ya se había reunido. Habían sido lo más cautelosos que habían podido ser, para evitar alguna sospecha del bando contrario. Todo se "acababa" en aquel día, bajo los gemidos de Hermione, mientras estaba en labor de parto.

— Ginny querida, pásame una toalla limpia. Una de estas lindas criaturitas está por salir con mami, sí.— Sonrió Eileen. Las mujeres de la casa estaban reunidas allí. Mientras más manos, mucho mejor.— eso es, pequeña. Tú puedes, ¡vamos que es un poco más! Solo un poco.

— ¡Esto es... agotador...!— exclamó Hermione. — Ginny... ¡quiero verlo...ver a Severus!

— No creo que sea una buena idea, Hermione. Si mi hijo puede entrar aquí sin desmayarse, sería una fortuna.

Pero Hermione insistía y una cosa que Molly Weasley sabía muy bien, era que no debían alterar a una mujer en labor. Su mal humor ya era suficiente como para escucharla gritar por toda la casa. Se limpió los manos con una toalla y bajó las escaleras, sosteniendo su delantal.

— Profesor Snape...Hermione...ella quiere verlo. — dijo la mujer, deteniéndose al pie de la escalera para respirar.

— ¿Verme?

— ¡Sí, sí. Vamos, dese prisa!

Reconocía que le preocupaba ligeramente, el tener que entrar y estar allí. Escucharla gritar, mientras trataba de parir.

Pero no podía hacerla esperar, quizá se trataba de algo importante. Quizá Hermione había visto, soñado con algo.

Cosas suyas. Paranoias.

Al entrar, su madre seguía sosteniendo las piernas de Hermione bajo una larga sábana. Seguía susurrando palabras de aliento, mientras Ginny contaba hasta tres y Hermione hacía otro esfuerzo por pujar.

— ¿Hermione...?

— ¡Severus...ven por favor!

Se acercó tímidamente y permaneció quieto, junto a Hermione. Ella sonrió alzando la mirada para verlo.

— Inclínate, por favor. ¡Más cerca! Siéntate a mi lado.

Severus así lo hizo, se inclinó suavemente hacia ella. Su frente, acarició ligeramente la sudorosa frente de Hermione. Ella había alzado la cabeza para besar su frente y también sostenía una de sus manos.

— Hermione, cariño, tienes que pujar más fuerte. ¡No te distraigas!

Y allí permaneció, con los ojos cerrados. Con su frente junto a Hermione, mientras ella le enterraba las uñas, mientras oía bien de cerca su voz, gimiendo. Llevaba un par de horas en labor y apenas una de sus cabezas se asomaba.

— ¡Oh, aquí viene! ¡Puedo verlo, Hermione!— exclamaba Molly Weasley, mientras Eileen se encargaba de recibirlo. Podría resultar ligeramente perturbador que muchas de ellas miraran tan de cerca, quizá él no lo comprendía del todo. Creía que era algo más íntimo. Algo que quizá Ginny debería ver. — ¡Vamos, puja un poco más y habrá nacido el primero!

Hermione se aferró a la mano que Snape sostenía y así había hecho, con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Gritó exhausta.

Y no fue la única.

— ¡Ah, pero si está aquí la pequeñita! Vamos a limpiarte rápidamente, mientras esperamos por tu hermanito.

— Bien hecho, Hermione. Solo un poco más y habremos acabado. — susurró Snape, suavemente.

— Lo sé, por eso estás aquí. Sin ti, no podría haberlo hecho.

Colocó su mano libre sobre el rostro de Hermione y sonrió. Eran sus hijos. Los bebés que de una u otra forma, tenía con Hermione Granger.

La mujer que amaba.

— Solo un poco más, Hermione. No tardará en salir, ya lo verás. — susurró y Hermione asintió, haciendo todo el esfuerzo que podía.

— Con solo uno bastaba...¿no crees?— ella había sonreído, mientras Severus se encogía de hombros, secando el sudor de su frente con su otra mano.

— Queda tan poco. Puede hacerlo, señorita Granger.

— Snape.

— Muy bien. Señora Snape, usted puede hacerlo.

Hermione exhaló por última vez, antes de que todos escucharan un segundo llanto. allí estaba él, el último de aquella tarde.

La familia estaba completa.

— Descansa, descansa. La madre tiene que descansar. — opinó Eileen, sosteniendo al varón entre sus brazos. — ¡ah, pero si creo que este jovencito será idéntico a su padre!

Hermione sonrió mientras Severus continuaba sosteniendo su mano, en silencio, admirando a ambos bebés que cada una de las mujeres sostenía entre sus brazos. Tonks, Ginny, ¡incluso Luna! Todas estaban emocionadas con la llegada de ambos niños.

— Estoy tan cansada...creo que no podré mantenerme despierta un minuto más, Severus.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, Hermione. Tienes que descansar.

— ¿Severus?

— ¿Sí, Hermione?

— Prométeme que harás todo lo posible para que estén aquí cuando despierte. ¡Por favor!

Sabía a lo que se refería. Sabía a lo que le temía.

— Lo prometo. Te lo prometo. — confesó, besando aquella mano que le clavaba las uñas. Ardía, pero eso no importaba. No era nada comparado con lo que ardía en su interior.

Esa sensación de que podía perderlos a todos y morir solo. O morir, dejándolos solos. Sin un padre sin un esposo.

* * *

Edito, me siento mal.


	52. Chapter 52

El otro tengo que acomodarlo. Me traje lo que le faltaba a este capítulo.

Saludos y besos.

* * *

Severus estaba abrumado. Recordaba las palabras de Hermione antes de siquiera haber quedado embarazada.

_"No tiene por qué hacerse cargo de ellos, en cuanto nazcan" "con haberse ofrecido es más que suficiente"._

Pero sabía que no lo era. Y mientras admiraba el cuerpo de su esposa, profundamente dormido y sin mayores preocupaciones más que levantarse a alimentar a las criaturas, sentía que tenía más responsabilidades que antes.

Tenían hijos. Era imposible no tener más responsabilidades. No tener que hacerse cargo. Él no era esa clase de hombre.

Él era...

¿Qué diablos era?

— Profesor Snape, ¿le sucede algo?— dijo Molly Weasley, cuando lo miraba sentado en el salón, incómodo. Podía ver su pierna moverse en un mismo punto, nervioso. Mientras pensaba.

— Los bebés, ellos...

— Su madre está con ellos, señor. Están dormidos ahora. Sé que usted no me conoce, sé perfectamente que usted nos considera "distintos", que no sería capaz de entablar una conversación con alguno de nosotros. Pero si quisiera conversar de algo, profesor Snape...

Estaba completamente de acuerdo en que no entablaría una conversación con alguien como Molly Weasley, pero aquel día todo resultaba ser diferente. Sentía que no conocía a Hermione. Que todos ellos a su alrededor, sabían tantas cosas que él desconocía. Solo podía hablar con ellos. Su familia, sus mejores amigos podían ayudarle a resolver ese dilema.

Si el amor sincero y puro de Lily Evans había salvado a Harry Potter de la muerte, entonces el suyo debía ser igual de puro y sincero que el de aquella mujer que había amado en su pasado.

Pero como. ¿Cómo podía él demostrar un sentimiento similar si sentía que era un completo extraño en la vida de una mujer pura?

— Quiero ayudarla. — se vio obligado a decir, sin importar que Molly Weasley lo escuchara. Estaba comenzando a sentir la desesperación. Bellatrix era rápida. Pronto estaría allí, pronto se daría cuenta de que la última en enterarse del parto era ella.

Y eso resultaba ser lo de menos.

— ¿A qué se refiere, profesor Snape? Bueno, podría enseñarle a cuidar de los bebés y...

— No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a salvarla de perderlos. Quisiera que se quedaran con ella. Y solo conozco una forma de conseguirlo, pero me temo que ella no estaría de acuerdo.

Molly había suspirado al escuchar aquello. El plan le resultaba muy similar. Noches atrás, Sirius lo había dicho.

Si él era capaz de amarla como Lily había amado a Harry, entonces su muerte no iba a ser en vano. Su sangre serviría para protegerla. Para evitar que aquellos demonios y sus inmundas manos, tocaran aquellas pequeñas caras.

Pero por supuesto, Hermione no iba a estar de acuerdo. No iba a permitirlo.

— Si yo muriera, nada podría tocarlos hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad. Hasta que el hechizo se rompa.

— Debe haber otra forma, profesor Snape. Es lamentable que dos niños se queden sin uno de sus padres. Tendrían a Hermione, pero eso resultaría ser tan devastador para todos. Aunque usted crea que la muerte es lo que le deseamos. Que la muerte es lo que esperamos le acontezca.

No esperaba que alguien lo apoyara, no esperaba que Hermione entendiera la magnitud de la situación.

Solo terminaría haciéndolo. Sin preguntar. Se trataba de su bienestar, no de estar con ella. La amaba, pero no podría vivir pensando en los acontecimientos. En cuando morir o cuando vivir sin temor a lo primero.

No estaba preparado para eso. Lo había vivido con Lily Evans y no estaba preparado para vivirlo dos veces. Ahora que ella estaba viva. Ahora que podía disfrutar de algo sin que otro se lo arrebatara.

Cometer el mismo error dos veces, tenía que evitarlo. Ahora que podía tocarla, sentirla.

¿Por qué verla morir también?

— No tengo otra alternativa, esperaba poder decírselo pero...

Y mientras estaba allí sentado, resultaba placentero hablar con alguien sobre su temor a morir. Sobre su temor al fracaso.

La señora Weasley, había colocado una mano sobre su hombro. Antes, habría resultado como una violación a su espacio personal.

En ese preciso momento, resultaba ser algo gratificante. Algo que nunca había experimentado. Ser parte de una familia.

— Nosotros lo apreciamos, profesor Snape. Nosotros creemos en usted, que de una u otra forma, quiere lo mejor para Hermione. Que usted la _ama_, como nosotros la amamos.

Se equivocaban, él no la amaba de la misma forma. No. Él la amaba como si fuese la única. Y en cierta forma lo era. La única mujer con la que quería estar.

Su madre siempre lo decía. Envidiaba ese amor que le tenía a aquella mujer que no conocía, pero que mantenía vivo a su hijo. Eso lo agradecía.

— Se lo agradezco.

Molly había sonreído y antes de que contestara, uno de los niños había comenzado a llorar. Suspiró, llena de emoción, juntando sus manos sobre su regazo.

— Venga, profesor. Venga a pasar un poco de tiempo con sus hijos. A conocerlos.

Tenía que hacerlo, si pensaba morir. Tenía que hacerlo si pensaba despedirse algún día. Porque bueno, quería verlos antes de partir. Quería grabarse las esencias de cada una de sus manos, mirar a sus ojos por última vez.

Estaba decidido.


	53. Chapter 53

Severus se había quedado dormido, sentado junto a Hermione. En una butaca alta. Lo mejor era conversarlo. Decirle lo que pensaba hacer, antes de que llegara a sus oídos por boca de otros.

Y apenas había dormido media hora, cuando Hermione ya se había despertado. Resultaba curioso que ninguno de los bebés tuviese apetito en ese preciso momento. Pasaban su tiempo durmiendo.

Pero al despertar, todo eso había cambiado. El estridente llanto de ambos, había despertado a Snape. De sobresalto.

— Hola, Severus. Buenas noches. ¡Vaya, mira la hora! He dormido hasta casi la madrugada.

— Asumí que así sería, luego de un parto de gemelos.

Hermione había sonreído, acomodándose en la cama para sentarse. Mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, Eileen entraba junto a Molly Weasley. Sostenía cada una, uno de los pequeños. La joven Gryffindor, había sonreído como jamás Snape hubiese visto antes.

— Lamentamos interrumpir a mamá, pero creo que ya están listos para la comida del día.

La joven había asentido, tomando a uno de ellos para colocarlo en su regazo y de una u otra forma, había colocado a su hermano, en el otro pezón.

— Eso, ¡cuidado de no apretar tan fuerte!— Hermione había suspirado en silencio y luego, ladeado la cabeza a Snape, quien estaba ensimismado mirándolos. — No había pensado en un nombre para ellos, Severus. ¡Sabía que algo se me olvidaba!

El profesor de pociones había sonreído suavemente. Con una de sus manos, había acariciado la parte posterior de su cabeza.

— Algo se nos ocurrirá, luego. Por ahora, tenemos otras cosas que discutir. Hermione.

Molly se lo imaginaba y había desviado la vista hacia Eileen, que parpadeaba ligeramente sorprendida.

Por el tono de voz, parecía que algo iba a resultar mal e iba a romper toda esa momentánea "paz", que habían sentido luego del nacimiento de los bebés.

Ambas mujeres habían comprendido que lo mejor era abandonar la habitación. Hermione había dirigido su atención a Snape, mientras éste mantenía la vista fija sobre ambas criaturas.

La pequeña parecía tener el cabello tan negro como el suyo.

Abajo se había escuchado. La orden del fénix continuaba reunida, cuando Hermione había exclamado ante lo que Snape había dicho.

— ¿¡Morir! ¡Pero...no puedes!

Severus había hecho un gesto con las manos, para que bajara la voz. Pero resultaba imposible, Hermione estaba alterada. Incluso los bebés parecían contrarios al humor de Snape, sus palabras suaves. Estaban inquietos.

— Hermione, tranquilízate. Escúchame, déjame terminar. No te hará bien alterarte.

— ¿Y qué diablos pretendes? ¡No voy a alterarme cuando quieres morir por nosotros! Si no te has dado cuenta, ¡ninguno te ha pedido eso!

Lo sabía. Lidiar con Hermione Granger Snape, iba a resultar imposible. Realmente, ambos eran muy diferentes. Como Slytherin que él era y como Gryffindor que ella resultaba ser. Pero ella coincidía con el resto de la casa.

Nadie quería que se sacrificara.

— Si yo muriera por ellos, nada podría tocarlos hasta tener la mayoría de edad. Pero ya tendrías tiempo para pensar en algo.

Gruesas lágrimas habían resbalado por las mejillas de Hermione, mientras Snape permanecía adusto en su asiento, sin presionar. Había dado su punto de vista y una vez más, no esperaba que lo entendieran.

— Pero...no puedes, Severus. No puedes dejarnos solos. ¡Y no digas que estaré muy acompañada! Estoy hablando de mi esposo. ¡Estoy hablando del padre de mis hijos!

Severus permaneció en silencio, mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría. Albus Dumbledore se abría paso, junto a Sirius Black. Había escuchado acerca del plan y pensaba igual que Hermione, al respecto.

— Felicidades, Severus. Por ambos bebés. Y no pude evitar escucharlo, estando en el salón, lo que piensas hacer.

— Es la mejor forma y no voy a detenerme.

Albus había suspirado, mientras Hermione trataba de mantener el temple. Pero resultaba imposible, no podía evitarlo. Simplemente tenía que sentir las lágrimas de dolor. Ya lo había vivido. lo había "soñado". Severus se había salvado de la muerte que ella había soñado, pero...

¿Se podría salvar de una muerte premeditada? ¿De algo que realmente estaba buscando?

— Hay otras formas de realizar ese hechizo. En teoría ellos no podrían tocarlos, porque tendrían que pasar por encima de ti.

— ¡No les sería difícil matarme!

— Y muerto, Voldemort encontraría una forma de cumplir con su cometido. Lo hizo con Harry, Severus. Pudo volver, tomando su sangre y así, no ser vulnerable al amor de su madre. ¿No crees que podría hacer lo mismo, con Hermione? Además, es más probable que mientras sigas con vida, sea más fácil protegerlos. No dudo de las habilidades de Hermione, pero cuando tienes hijos, las cosas son diferentes. Ya no luchas por ti mismo, debes luchar por dos criaturas. Podrían estar vulnerables en cualquier momento.

Parecía que no se pondrían de acuerdo y él no podía dejar de pensar.

Solo podía hablar con una persona y desahogarse.

Su madre.

Y Eileen Prince, pensaría igual, pero al menos podía escuchar sin alterarse. Era más sencillo, por el asunto de ser madre e hijo.

De eso se trataba. De lazos familiares. Y mientras Severus meditaba, su cabeza permanecía sobre las piernas de su madre, en el sofá. Ella acariciaba su cabello en silencio.

Sabía que moriría de perderlo, pero sabía que tampoco podía detenerlo. Cuando algo se metía en su cabeza, era difícil sonsacarlo de ello.

Estaba preparada para perder a su hijo. Pero eso no significaba que no lucharía por lo contrario.

— Severus, tienes que escuchar a Hermione y a Albus Dumbledore. Morir no solucionará las cosas. Solo a largo plazo y entonces, el sacrificio será en vano.

— Cuando sean mayores de edad, podrán defenderse. Entonces, Hermione tendría más tiempo. Tendría...

— Pero podrían matarla a ella también. Entonces el amor de ambos, se habría acabado. No tiene sentido. La protección se terminaría. Estarían protegidos por un "hechizo", pero estarían desamparados en el mundo. Claro que los cuidaríamos, pero es una historia tan triste que no debe repetirse. Como el joven Potter.

Sí. Hubiese querido que las cosas fueran distintas.

— Entonces me temo, que no puedo solucionarlo. Que deberé entregar a uno de los bebés y verla sufrir por ello. No puedo, simplemente no...

— No limites a tu cabeza a pensar solamente en las desgracias, Severus. Algo se nos debe ocurrir.

¿Qué?

¿Qué diablos podía hacer?

Estaba atado de manos.


	54. Chapter 54

Hola, lamento la demora. Es que estaba atorada con el final, pero creo que ya sé qué hacer.

Mari.

* * *

Hermione despertó aquella mañana de invierno, con una cálida sensación a un lado. Ladeó la cabeza, somnolienta. Se dio cuenta de inmediato, que Severus Snape dormía allí. Abrazándola. Inspiró tratando de moverse para cubrirlo con las cobijas. Un brazo la rodeaba. Hizo todo el esfuerzo del que fue capaz y al final logró cubrirlos a ambos con ellas. Le resultaba increíble que con ese frío, no tuviera nada puesto. Pero si esas eran las costumbres de su marido...

¿Por qué iba a refutar?

Además, agradecía que para aquel amanecer, él siguiese allí. Lo sintió respirar hondamente y de ser posible, tratar de rodearla más aún con su brazo. Acomodó su rostro junto a su hombro. Sentía el cosquilleo de su nariz mientras se movía.

Sonrió tratando de volver su rostro lo más que pudo y con ello, besar su frente. Solo alcanzó a besar su larga nariz, a lo que Snape respondió con un respingo.

Estaba profundamente dormido.

Y ella pronto sentía el estupor del sueño.

De jamás querer despertar y de morir allí, de ser posible, entre sus brazos.

Ese era su nuevo sueño, luego de haber convivido un par de meses con él. De haberlo visto cambiar, de haberlo visto casi "morir" por ella.

Apasionado. Como dijo su madre una vez.

Y a media mañana, al despertar nuevamente, allí estaba.

— Buenos días. — escuchó, mientras la soltaban suavemente. — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo están los bebés?

Hermione había sonreído, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo. Deslizó una de sus manos a través de las sábanas, para acariciar su rostro.

— Buenos días, mi amor. — susurró. — Ellos están bien, estaban muy contentos. No sé por qué, ahora están durmiendo. Comieron hace poco. Yo estoy bien, ahora que estás aquí.

Severus había suspirado en silencio, mientras la observaba fijamente. Tenía que decirlo, aunque resultara increíblemente bochornoso.

— Lo lamento, me quedé con mi madre. Tenía que...aclarar mis ideas.

— Volviste a hacerlo, pero eso no importa. — susurró ella con una sonrisa, sosteniendo ahora su rostro, con ambas manos. — Si eso hace que te quedes a mi lado.

No contestaron, pero no necesitaba una respuesta. Continuó acariciando su cabello, distraídamente. Al final, Severus se había inclinado delicadamente, tratando de no aplastar a la mujer que tenía bajo sus brazos, en una incómoda postura y la había besado suavemente.

Morir y perderse de su rostro todas las mañanas. Perderse de sus labios, de sus manos, el sabor de su piel. El satén de su cabello, sus brillantes ojos.

La observó por unos minutos, mientras sus cuerpos aún estaban cálidos. Juntos. Inspiró apenas en un soplo y acarició su rostro, como ella había hecho con él.

— Hermosa. Esta mañana estás hermosa.

— Aún tengo que perder un poco de peso, luego del embarazo. Considerando que me cuidé muy bien. — contestó, deslizando su mano hasta una de sus piernas y de regreso. Severus tembló ligeramente. — no sabía que mi esposo dormía desnudo. Y menos en invierno.

Severus volvió a temblar ligeramente, cuando las uñas de Hermione, acariciaron uno de sus glúteos con delicadeza.

— Quise hacer un cambio. Nada de estereotipos ni negro.

La mujer se echó a reír, mientras recibía otro beso. Rápidamente todo había dejado de importar y que su esposo estuviese allí, desnudo, cooperaba con la sensación que comenzaba a bullir en su interior.

— ¿No te parece curioso que cuando te veo, siento deseos de...? — le preguntó y Hermione se imaginaba qué estaba por decir.

— Cuando me ves...sientes deseos de tocarme... ¿de?

Asintió, acariciándose uno de sus labios con su pulgar. Meditando.

— ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que te embaraces de nuevo?

Rió, mientras besaba su cuello de forma tan suave, que pensaba se trataba de la brisa matutina o de las cobijas que al moverse, acariciaban su piel.

— No lo sé. No estoy en mi periodo reproductivo. Tengo mis cuentas muy bien cuidadas, aunque podrían ocurrir accidentes. ¿No tienes nada en contra de...?

— ¿Esos casos? ¿Se te olvida que nunca estuve casado, ni comprometido con una mujer en mi vida? Me pregunto por qué tendría que prepararlas.

— Entonces solo hay una solución.

Pero Severus no había contestado, solo había gimoteado. La mano de Hermione se había cerrado muy cerca de su entrepierna.

— Mujer...¿tienes idea de lo que estás haciéndome? — exclamó, mientras su mano subía y bajaba lentamente.

— Bueno, tú tendrías la culpa por dormir desnudo.

Y antes de darse cuenta, estaba tendido boca arriba, mirando el tejado. Ella estaba acurrucada en su pecho. Con los ojos cerrados.

Había sido la primera vez luego del parto y eso le había dado muchas cosas en qué pensar. En ideas para quedarse con ella, con su familia.

Tenía que discutirlo con Voldemort. Quizá podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, quizá podía...

Bajó la vista hacia Hermione, acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos, la perfecta forma de sus pezones.

— Severus...

— ¿Hmm? — Contestó, mientras besaba su cabeza, suavemente.

— ¿Qué tal si fingimos un accidente? Que me morí y se murieron los bebés. Cuando Bellatrix esté aquí para llevarse a los bebés. Asumo no está por demorar.

¿Un accidente?

— Entonces, si nuestros hijos crecen, podemos enviar a la pequeña a Beauxbatons y al pequeño a Durmstrang. O les enseñamos magia en casa. No necesitan asistir a Hogwarts. Podríamos fingir mi muerte y la de los niños, en un enfrentamiento con Bellatrix Lestrange.

— ¿Pero cómo podríamos fingir la muerte de dos niños que lloran y son fáciles de notar?

— Puedo amenazar con matarlos, si me los quitan. Y aunque son muy pequeños para pociones, podría darles algo para dormir, algo que parezca que no tienen vida.

— Son unos bebés de un par de días, no soportarían tal carga. Puedes perderlos.

Hermione meditó y sintió un hondo suspiro en su pecho, mientras ella pensaba. Se imaginó aquel accidente, mientras Bellatrix creía que los mataba a todos en guerra y bien, al menos se libraba de la sangre sucia y de Snape el traidor.

— Es lo mejor que puedo pensar. O podríamos decir que se murieron en el parto, entregárselos a tu madre para que escape. Estudien en diferentes escuelas y en algún momento...verlos.

Habían buenas opciones en ese asunto. Voldemort no estaba enterado de que su madre estaba con vida.

Realmente no. Ni Bellatrix.

— Debes fingir muy bien. Debe haber sangre entre sábanas, por todas partes. Debes verte decaída, muerta.

Eso qué tan difícil podía resultar ser.

La mejor idea que había tenido hasta entonces. Mejor que ver morir a su marido, en manos de aquella despiadada mujer.

O en manos de su señor.


	55. Chapter 55

Espero les guste ;D. Saludos y besos.

Mari.

* * *

Severus suspiraba en silencio, mientras Hermione estaba parada allí, junto a las cunas. Molly Weasley los había vestido para la ocasión invernal y ella trataba de no echarse a llorar. Eileen acariciaba uno de sus hombros, mientras Hermione se afianzaba en Snape.

Para no desfallecer.

— Los cuidaré muy bien, te lo prometo. — suspiró la mujer, mientras Hermione acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño. — ¿Cómo van a llamarlos?

— No lo sé...— susurró Hermione, cabizbaja. — Puedo dejarlo a tu elección, si te parece mejor. Eileen.

La mujer suspiró, mientras Hermione le daba la espalda. Mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido.

Esperaba volver a verlos. Pero al menos estaba segura de que estarían en buenas manos. Y planificar una mentira luego de que se fueran, era la parte más complicada de todo el asunto.

Saber cómo reaccionar en caso de una contingencia. De ser posible, saber morir luego de haber besado ambas cabecitas y haberse despedido apropiadamente.

—Los voy a extrañar, mis bebés. —susurró, mientras sostenía a la pequeña y trataba de captar su esencia. Mientras los sostenía y trataba de grabar su imagen en su memoria. — pero papá y mamá serán fuertes, lucharán con todo lo que tienen y entonces irán a verlos. ¡Les llevarán muchos regalos! Lo prometo.

Eileen había sonreído, mientras Molly Weasley preparaba el equipaje. La orden del fénix no colaboraría. Un movimiento masivo atraería la atención. Solo ella y Eileen Prince Snape, partirían. Tratarían de estar en contacto, pero era preferible no hacerlo.

Por la seguridad de los bebés. Y tratar de no escribirles, iba a resultar complicado. Hermione lo intentaría, pero Severus sabía que eso era imposible.

Además de que eran tan pequeños, necesitaban de su madre. Pero Eileen sabía qué hacer, cómo resolverlo.

Si querían continuar vivos, tenían que llevárselos.

_— Espero que Severus no rompa el trato, Bella. A estas alturas ya deben haber nacido. Son dependientes de su madre, pero ya encontraremos una forma de resolverlo._

_— Sí, mi señor._

Severus sonreía suavemente, mientras Hermione cantaba una dulce canción de cuna. Sus hijos parecían inquietos al oírla llorar. Lloraban también. Luego de un par de biberones, todo había cesado y estaban listos para dormir.

En casa, por última vez.

— No llores, Hermione. — susurró suavemente, mientras ella estaba sentada a su lado. En la cama. — Los veremos pronto, te lo puedo asegurar. Heridas, un par de golpe, pero no pienso morir y verte morir frente a Bellatrix.

Pero no se trataba de que pensara al respecto. Se trataba de que pudiera luchar contra ello. Y bien, para su experiencia de vida, Severus no podría contra ninguno de ellos.

Era experimentado en la magia, conocía trucos diversos, pero no lo suficiente.

Recostó su cabeza en sus brazos, mientras Severus acariciaba uno de sus hombros, con parsimonia. Los bebés dormían pacíficamente.

Detestaba ver aquello. Una mujer llorar. Su madre siempre terminaba llorando gracias a las acciones de su inmundo padre.

Y se había prometido que no volvería a permitirlo. Mientras tuviera vida.

Le había fallado a Lily.

— Los amo, Severus...realmente los amo. A ti, a los niños. ¡No sabría qué hacer sin ustedes! No ahora...y de pronto...¡tienen que quitármelos!

Guardó silencio, mientras pensaba en una nueva respuesta para ello. Antes de contestar, Eileen Prince Snape entraba en la habitación.

Lista para partir.

— Los amo, traten de recordarlo. Aunque sean muy pequeños.

Eileen se había inclinado para besar la frente de su hijo y palmear uno de sus hombros, con suavidad. Hizo lo mismo con Hermione.

— Cuídense, ambos. Cuídala mucho, Severus y por sobretodas las cosas, cuídate. Quisiera volver a verte, hijo.

Y de pronto, su madre también lloraba ligeramente.

Tenía un motivo para no fallar.

Criar a sus hijos.

— Hermione...espera. — suspiró Eileen, mientras Molly Weasley tomaba unas pequeñas canastas, donde habían dispuesto a los bebés. — quiero que tengas esto, si cualquier cosa sucediera.

La joven aguardó, mientras Eileen hurgaba sus bolsillos. Sustrajo lo que parecía ser un relicario. Hermione suspiró, mientras lo abría. Eran dos pequeños trozos de cordón umbilical. Cada cual tenía su nombre.

Severus suspiró suavemente, mientras Hermione admiraba aquel relicario.

— No creo conveniente que nos avisen cuando estén en casa, pero si sucediera algo...

— El patronus. Lo sé hijo. Muy bien, es hora de irnos. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Hermione asintió, levantándose y separándose de los brazos de Snape, para despedirse de sus hijos. Una vez más.

Besó sus cabezas y con una sonrisa, las acarició suavemente. Severus la acompañó en el gesto, a su lado.

Al despedirse, Hermione se había echado a llorar desconsoladamente. Era un dilema, no sabía cómo podría resolverlo.

Qué excusa iba a darle a Bellatrix Lestrange en cuanto cruzara aquella puerta.

Lo podía sentir, en su marca. Estaba por suceder.

— Severus... si algo pasara...prométeme una cosa... si yo muriera.

Tembló ante esa posibilidad.

— ¿Qué cosa, Hermione?

— Cuidarás de los bebés. Por favor, no los abandones. Ellos te necesitan.

Pero la necesitaban más a ella. Era la madre de las criaturas, emocionalmente ligada a ellas por un cordón que ya había sido cortado.

— También te necesitan y por ello, ninguno morirá. Ambos venceremos y al final, estaremos allí. A su lado. Y tú...podrás volver a tocarlos, abrazarlos o entonces me inmolaré yo mismo.

Eso había dicho y abandonado la habitación, mientras Hermione se quedaba en silencio, escuchando el frufrú de su toga, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Aquel silencio resultaba aterrador.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras oraba. Mientras oraba en voz alta por el bien de la historia.

Solo esperaba aguardar el desenlace. Lo que la historia les tenía deparado a cada uno. Cosas del destino. Quería creer que no existía, pero estaba enfrascado en lastimarla.

Y había vivido buenos momentos al lado de Snape. Eso jamás lo habría imaginado y luego de tanto, al final...

No quería perderlo.

— Severus... cariño. ¿Dónde están mis pequeños bebitos? Estoy ansiosa por conocerlos, por ver sus pequeñas caritas. Pero descuida, estarán bien conmigo. Criados por sangres puras. Eso es lo que necesitan.

El hombre no contestó, alzando la mirada al piso superior. Inspiró, cerrando los ojos de la forma más lastimera que pudo. Como si algo entre sus párpados, le pesara.

Bellatrix había hecho un gesto desdeñoso. Se había cruzado de brazos.

— ¡Ahora...! Nada de juegos...

— No están aquí, Bellatrix. Ellos, ellos murieron.

Pero la mujer negó con la cabeza, abriéndose paso. Inspiró buscando las escaleras con la vista y con una sonrisa, dio un suave toque al librero.

Se abrió sin chistar.

Arriba estaba Hermione, arriba ella debía estar fraguando un plan.

Esperaba no fallar. Y tras ella, a trote, la seguía. No podía permitirlo, verla morir en manos de esa mujer.

Antes moría él.

Y al abrir la puerta, pues el ambiente lucía muerto. Un "desastre". Sábanas por doquier, algo que de no conocer la estrategia, habría creído.

Una convaleciente Hermione, en aquella cama.

— ¡Explícate, Snape! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— Te dije que han muerto...


	56. Chapter 56

Acá les dejo un poco más :)

Mari.

* * *

Severus guardaba silencio, mientras Hermione alzaba la mirada para observar a Bellatrix Lestrange. La mujer no comprendía qué sucedía y éste esperaba que no lo notara.

Hermione la miró de reojo, con rabia.

— Esto es lo que queda de tus "hijos", arpía. — le gritó, arrojando el relicario.

Bellatrix apenas pudo tomarlo entre una de sus manos y lo abrió apresuradamente. Los cordones estaban dentro. Severus suspiró entrecortadamente.

— ¿Dónde están? Si se supone que tienes esto, ¡entonces ellos nacieron!

— Eran solo bebés muertos...eso es todo lo que queda de ellos. ¡Los perdí, Bellatrix! Los perdí a ambos.

La mujer miró a su alrededor, pero no había indicio alguno de que allí estuvieran o de lo contrario. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Snape.

— Severus...¿sabes lo que el señor tenebroso le hace a los mentirosos? No tengo por qué decírtelo, ¿no es así?

Pero Hermione lloraba, lloraba realmente. Y él conocía los motivos perfectamente.

— ¡Mujer tonta!— exclamó y Bellatrix se dio la vuelta de nuevo, para observarla. — ¡Eres una mujer tonta! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Anda vete y dile a tu señor que el plan ha fallado, que deje de preocuparse porque mis HIJOS, han muerto. ¡Anda, ve y dile! ¡Ve y dile que ni siquiera Severus Snape podrá quitármelos, porque YA MURIERON!

Se quedó quieta, mientras Hermione estaba echada en la cama, mirando aquel viejo relicario que Bellatrix había dejado caer.

De todas formas, si el plan fracasaba, resultaba ser como si en verdad ambos murieran. Jamás verlos. Jamás poder tocarlos.

— ¡Váyanse! Los dos. ¡Váyanse y déjenme morir en paz!

Severus rodó la vista hacia Bellatrix. La mujer parecía indecisa entre creer o no. El hombre caminó fuera de la habitación y la mujer lo siguió, parecía enfadada. Zumbaba de ser posible, como un abejorro, su voz en sus oídos.

— Si me estás engañando, Snape, las consecuencias serán terribles.

El hombre continuó en silencio. Imperturbable.

— Murieron. Uno de ellos presentó problemas cardíacos y ella lo perdió. La pérdida trajo complicaciones para el segundo bebé y también murió. ¿No crees que iba a tentar al señor tenebroso, para que me diera un castigo gratis?

Bellatrix se mantuvo en silencio y una sonrisa escueta se conformó en sus labios gruesos. Sus enormes cejas se arquearon.

— Conociéndote. Pero bien, es lo que esa sangre sucia se merece. Lástima que no murió con ellos.

Se contuvo, Merlín sabía cuánto odiaba aquella terminología. Bellatrix había preparado su varita y Snape dudaba que fuese tan simple.

Realmente.

— Pero ya veremos qué opina el señor tenebroso al respecto, Severus. Ya veremos qué te podrá suceder luego.

Respiró pesadamente, mientras Bellatrix apuntaba su marca tenebrosa. Lista para desaparecer. Demás de sencillo, realmente.

— Te recomiendo que si se trata de una mentira, tengas muy buenas coartadas. No te irá bien, Severus. Ni a ella tampoco.

Y había desaparecido, mientras Severus solo suspiraba en silencio. Bien, había estado reteniendo su aliento y pensaba que moriría asfixiado.

Hermione...ella...

Subió las escaleras a prisa, mientras podía. Se detuvo en la puerta de aquella habitación, mientras miraba dentro.

Allí estaba, arrodillada en el suelo. Mirando aquel relicario.

— Es mejor que así sea, Severus. Que estén muertos para nosotros. Si así queremos mantener esta mentira. Si queremos que sigan viviendo y sean felices. Que les den otros nombres, otros apellidos y al final...ellos...¡ellos lo agradecerán!

Se había echado a llorar, mientras Severus se hincaba a sus pies. Mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Entendía lo que se avecinaba. Y en cierta forma, estaba de acuerdo con ella. Dejarlos "morir". Dejarlos vivir una mejor vida.

Sin ellos.

Y antes de dar su opinión, Hermione se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, en aquella cama. Cuando la habitación ya no era ni la sombra de lo que era. Había vuelto a ser normal, pero no completamente.

No estaban allí sus hijos, no estaban aquellas razones que la mantendrían despiertas. Le había suministrado un calmante, eso que llamaban los muggles.

Para él era un filtro de paz. A esas alturas, ella era capaz de beberse cualquier cosa. Algo que la abstrajera de pensar.

Y morir pacíficamente entre los brazos de lo único que le quedaba en aquella vida.

Pero él no se rendiría tan fácil. No lo soportaría. Verla recordar, imaginarlo. Pensar en ello una y otra vez.

Así tuviera que plantarse frente al señor tenebroso y usar todas sus energías en la oclumancia y luego vivir del engaño. Oculto, criando a sus hijos.

Estaba preparado para ello.

Y había cerrado los ojos, a su lado, mientras meditaba. Imaginaba la mejor parte del asunto. Que Voldemort lo creyera, que lo olvidara. La imaginaba sentada en una silla, sonriente. Leyéndoles sobre teoría de la magia, aprendiendo en casa. Eso era lo único que quería ver.

Lo imaginaba y algo bullía en su interior. Un repentino caudal de emociones. No tendrían el mismo destino que su madre tuvo con él.

Se sentó en la cama, de golpe. Sabía que Hermione no despertaría, no necesitaba decirle qué pensaba decir ni qué hacer.

Ellos no sufrirían lo mismo que él tuvo que pasar.

Había tomado su varita, cuidadosamente. Quizá si se presentaba ante su señor, le explicaba que habían muerto. Llevaba aquel relicario entre sus manos.

Bellatrix podría decir cualquier cosa. Bellatrix podría llenarle la cabeza de ideas... quizá...

Podía decir que había hecho igual que con su madre. La había torturado y ella había perdido los bebés. Quizá podía ser lo más malo que nunca antes había podido ser y así, el señor tenebroso le creería.

O sería un total fracaso.

La observó por última vez, antes de desaparecer. Respiró suavemente, apenas un soplo. Aparecer siempre era una sensación desagradable para su cuerpo.

El frío helaba sus huesos, nuevamente.

— Me sorprende verte de nuevo, Severus. ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

— Los bebés...ellos murieron, mi señor.

— Eso me ha dicho Bellatrix, aunque yo no he visto una sola prueba de ello. Severus, ¿estás escondiéndome algo?

Había negado con la cabeza, casi de forma imperceptible. Lord Voldemort frente a él, había sonreído ligeramente. Tembló un poco ante aquella sensación. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y bien, sabía cómo detenerlo.

Cambiar sus pensamientos.

— Ya veo...así que tú lo hiciste. Querías que perdiera a los bebés y tú lo hiciste, ¿no es así, Severus?

Solo había tenido que alterar sus recuerdos. Imaginarse la misma situación que había ocurrido con su madre. Imaginársela muerta en el suelo, como en su sueño. Con una herida al cuello, muriéndose mientras él la sostenía entre sus brazos.

La única diferencia era que había alterado ese sueño y apuntaba su varita a su cuello, mientras ella imploraba por su perdón.

Tal cual su madre, antes que él decidiera no acabar con ella.

— No soportaría que Albus Dumbledore venciera, mi señor. Sabe perfectamente que le he sido fiel durante años. No podía fallar ahora.

Voldemort guardó silencio, mirándolo. Snape hacía de igual forma, sin vacilar. Lo mejor que podía. Apartando cada recuerdo feliz de su memoria. Produciendo tristezas en su cabeza, una tras otras y proyectándolas, para que su señor pudiera verlo a través de sus ojos.

— Noto que algo te preocupa, Severus.

— Albus Dumbledore no me perdona lo que ha sucedido y me temo que podría hasta destituirme.

— ¿Perder repentinamente la confianza en ti, Severus? Me temo que Albus entonces, no es muy listo. Si tú has de ser la conexión conmigo, no podría dejarte ir.

— Cree que me he dejado influenciar por las artes negras, cree que lo que he hecho es una desgracia. Granger ha quedado...ella...

El hombre se había dado la vuelta para encararlo. Mientras paseaba a su alrededor, meditando.

— ¿Cómo ha quedado ella, Severus? ¿Viva? ¿Muerta?

— El hechizo que utilicé en su contra, fue capaz de matar a los bebés. Uno terminó en aborto y quedó muy débil para soportar el otro feto. Murieron ambos sin remedio. Está...malherida, dudo que pueda sobrevivir por mucho.

Tragó con fuerza ante sus palabras. Ciertas en otro sentido.

— Bellatrix lo ha dicho. Y parecía muy enfadada, cuando la encontró en la habitación. Dime, Severus, ¿qué estás dispuesto a darme, si todo esto fuera una mentira? Si yo llegara a descubrir tus trucos.

Snape pareció disconforme o eso intentó aparentar.

— Pero ¡mi señor! ¿¡Cuándo le he fallado! Lo que digo es totalmente cierto. No me atrevería a desafiarlo. No me atrevería a mentir en su presencia.

— ¿Qué estás dispuesto a entregarme, Severus?

— Mi vida a cambio, mi señor. Mi vida a cambio.

Voldemort había sonreído, alzando una de sus manos y Severus se había hincado a sus pies, para besar aquella huesuda y fría mano, que le recordaba a Nagini.

— Vete, ocúltate entonces hasta que Albus te permita regresar...y dale mis más cordiales saludos a Hermione Granger.

Asintió en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra al respecto. Desaparecer había sido, esa vez, la sensación más gratificante que jamás había experimentado.

Y se había dejado caer en el salón, de rodillas. Si funcionaba...si funcionaba...

Se abrazó a sí mismo.

_Si funcionaba tendría todo lo que esperaba._


	57. Chapter 57

Severus podía decirlo, pensarlo, pero resultaba ser más complicado de lo que quería admitir. Hermione continuaba en la cama, echada allí como un viejo trapo.

Podía pensar en deshacerse de Voldemort. Podían concurrir en su cerebro, miles de ideas diferentes, pero necesitaba el mero valor para hacerlas realidad.

Debía dejar de tener miedo.

Y hacerse cargo.

— La primera palabra que digan, mamá. Y no será a mí, Severus. No me dirán mamá a mí precisamente. ¡Ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo, Severus!

Pero ocurría algo similar con él. No podría escucharlos decir: _"No tengo padres, solo tengo una abuela a la que he de llamar mamá. Estoy "solo" en el universo"._

No se atrevía a pensar en ello por más de dos segundos e imaginárselo. La expresión de sus rostros, en un futuro cercano, si no tomaba la justicia por sus manos.

— No pasará. Lo he dicho y lo repetiré. Esto se acabará muy pronto. — eso había dicho, mientras la mujer se sentaba en la cama. Con pesadez, suspirando apenas un poco de aire. Sus pulmones ya estaban muertos junto a su corazón al solo saberse perdida.

Tenía poca resistencia. No tanta como Snape, que no se daba por vencido.

No aún.

— Si estoy muerta para el señor tenebroso gracias a tu traición, ¿podría ir a verlos? ¿Solo una última vez? No tienes idea de cuánto extraño a mis hijos, Severus. Sus pequeñas caritas. Sus pequeños dedos y sus vivaces ojos mirándome. Mirando a su alrededor. Mirando a su padre.

Pero la carga emocional con imágenes "mentales", no funcionaba en su contra. No mucho.

Ya había aprendido a resistirse. Ya había aprendido a cerrar su mente y alejar aquellos pensamientos que debilitaban sus fuerzas.

Aunque aceptaba que no estaba preparado para ello. Para volver a enamorarse, para relacionarse íntimamente con alguien. Tener hijos.

Era algo difícil de sofocar. De lidiar con ese sentimiento.

De pronto su dureza estaba por desaparecer.

Pero trataba de fingir. De aparentar.

— No lo sé, quizá. Por ahora es conveniente que permanezcas escondida. Oculta por un tiempo. Cualquier movimiento podría delatarnos. Podríamos perder todo ello por lo que luchamos. Sus vidas. Si descubren mi alta traición yo...

Hermione había alzado el rostro para contemplarlo, mientras había pasado la mitad del tiempo contemplando el suelo. En retrospectiva. Preguntándose qué estaba haciendo mal que no podía encarrilar su vida.

— ¿Qué cosa, Severus?

— Le ofrecí mi vida a cambio de la mentira que he dicho. Si él descubriera la verdad al respecto, me mataría. Porque así lo hemos acordado. Era la única forma en la que podía...

Pero había guardado silencio. Una carcajada fría de Hermione Granger, había roto el silencio.

— Claro. Eres lo último que me queda y tú vas y te ofreces para morir. Si todo saliera mal, él tendría el derecho de matarte. Y no solo sería una madre sin "hijos". Sería una madre viuda. Sin esposo al que aferrarme al sentir deseos de llorar. De morir, de lastimar mi cuerpo hasta ya no sentir más.

Había intentado colocar una mano sobre su hombro, pero ella había sido clara y firme. Se había separado de él con un movimiento brusco.

— ¡Déjame tranquila!

Y se había puesto de pie, mientras él la observaba rodear el salón y abandonar la habitación.

Se había quedado sentado allí, con los ojos cerrados. Meditando en silencio. Solo había dos posibilidades de solucionar las cosas.

Prácticamente se había quedado dormido pensando en ello.

_"¿Has visto a mi esposo, Eileen?"_

_"Shh... no hagas ruido. Está en la habitación de los bebés."_

_Hermione había sonreído al escuchar su suave voz. Parecía arrullar a la pequeña, mientras estaba sentado en una vieja mesedora._

_"A dormir...princesa. A dormir."_

_Era él, su voz. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras una pequeña de dos años; dormía entre sus brazos y su mano, por inercia, movía la cuna donde dormía su hermano._

_Así era la vida que realmente quería._

_¿Por qué no podía tenerla?_

Despertó exaltado. Por un momento llegó a pensar que estaba allí. Que todo era un mal sueño que tenía en aquella vieja silla. Pero resultaba ser todo lo contrario. Resultaba ser al revés.

¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

— Severus...

Hermione Granger estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Había suspirado suavemente, al escuchar su voz. No quería oír más reclamos. Suficiente con el mártir dentro de su cabeza.

— Hermione yo...

— Lo siento. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero pelear si al final de cuentas, tendremos un triste destino por delante.

Y por consiguiente...

Eso estaba por cambiar. ¿Por qué permitirlo si ya sabía su lastimoso destino? No iba a dar algo por sentado sin luchar antes.

— No. Aún no. Hermione. Dada mi condición de encontrarme oculto y tú muerta, podríamos hacer un par de acuerdos. Dumbledore "no me permitirá volver" por un tiempo. Podría usar eso a mi favor.

¿De qué estaba hablando?


	58. Chapter 58

Se echaba su capa de viaje, feliz, al hombro. Severus había dicho aquellas ansiadas palabras "mágicas" que tanto había estado esperando.

_"Dumbledore no me necesitará por un tiempo. Me pidió que me escondiera. Mientras el señor tenebroso siga creyendo que estás muerta y que está enfadado conmigo, creo que podríamos hacer una excepción"_.

Aquella noticia resultaba ser, la utopía con la que soñaba. No estaba segura de que resultara; pero al menos podía ver a sus hijos por un tiempo.

Mientras Severus hacía uso de la "fama" obtenida a través de una mentira.

De la fama de asesino. Algo que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, estaba acostumbrado. Que todos lo miraran con ojos de rabia, ira.

— ¡Eileen...mis hijos! ¡Quiero ver a mis hijos!

Pero la mujer se detenía para besar la frente de su hijo, de su único hijo. Mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Su amada y única fuente de vida, estaba de pie frente a sus ojos, mirándola. Como había soñado entre sus pesadillas.

Una vida futura con su hijo. Al que había perdido gracias a las absurdas peleas con su esposo y gracias al señor tenebroso y sus influencias.

— Severus... estás bien, ¡oh Severus! Nada te ha pasado.

No. Prácticamente nada.

Físico.

— ¡Oh, mis hermosos bebés!— Molly sonreía, admirando aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la madre. Recordaba cuando sus hijos habían nacido. Uno por uno. Cada recuerdo era especial. Como el anterior y el sucesivo.

Nada podía cambiar el hecho de ser madre.

— A ella pensábamos llamarla Katie. O quizá Molly. A él pensábamos llamarlo Séptimus.

— Katie. Es una buena elección. ¿No te parece, Severus?

Pero no había respondido. Ensimismado en mirar su expresión de felicidad. Esperando que durara lo suficiente como para apreciarla cada mañana durante el resto de sus días.

— Entonces...¿todo terminó?— preguntaba Molly Weasley, con una taza de té entre manos. Pero Severus Snape; negaba con la cabeza. Suavemente.

Apenas comenzaba. Para bien o para mal.

— No. Aún no. Estamos aquí, en condición de perseguido y muerta.

Molly había suspirado en silencio. No resultaba ser una sorpresa que así fuera. Meditó en silencio, mientras ladeaba la cabeza para mirar en dirección a la habitación donde ambos bebés dormían.

— Pero al menos; sus padres estarán vivos para cuando puedan captar el mundo. Puedan hablar y entender. Quizá no comprendan al principio, tengan una dura vida por delante, pero al menos están vivos y eso hay que agradecerlo.

Sí, por supuesto. Un día más junto a Hermione, era algo que tenía que agradecer todos los días.

— Nunca me perderán. Yo los educaré, yo seré su madre sin importar qué obstáculo se atraviese en mi camino. Ahora, ya no importa que haya sido una absurda misión. Una estúpida idea del señor tenebroso. Son mis hijos. Siempre lo serán.

Y eran de Severus Snape. Siempre iban a serlo.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Severus?— Eileen había girado su rostro para encararlo. Y su hijo meditaba en silencio. Las posibilidades.

Ir y venir. Jugar a la pelota por un tiempo, mientras servía a su señor y se dividía el tiempo para estar con su familia. O tal vez solo dejar a Hermione con ellos, desligarse de toda responsabilidad y darles una vida feliz. Al final, ella estaba muerta y los bebés también. Podían vivir una vida tranquila, sin él, sin apellidos vinculantes.

Sin un futuro turbio.

Enamorarse y perder; resultaba mejor que no enamorarse y haber perdido de igual forma.

— ¿Severus?

— No lo sé.

Pero no podía decirlo allí, abiertamente. Ante Hermione Granger, principalmente.

No lo soportaría. Lo odiaría, quizá trataría de golpearlo y escucharía una sarta de insultos dichos a su nombre.

Le temía tanto a su rechazo, como le temía a Voldemort y a su odio.

— Por ahora, es conveniente esperar. Y descansar un poco. Les prepararé una deliciosa cena. Eso los animará un poco, querida.— eso había dicho Molly Weasley, levantándose de aquel viejo sofá. Hermione sonreía. Impresionaba su temple; aún en una circunstancia tan atenuante.

Molly podía sonreír, aún en el más cruel de los tiempos. Esperaba parecerse algún día. Sentir esperanzas hasta en el paisaje más oscuro.

— Creo que deberías dormir un poco, Severus. Te ves muy pálido, cariño. — eso había dicho su madre, con una sonrisa suave.— Anda, ve y duerme junto a tu esposa. Por unas horas. No temas. Estaremos bien.

Tenía miedo de echarse a soñar y al final, enseñarle al señor tenebroso, su alta traición.

— Vamos, mi amor. Necesitas descansar.— Hermione había sonreído, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos y guiándolo hasta una vieja habitación.

Con juguetes, viejos recortes de prensa.

— Esta era tu habitación, ¿no es así?

— Lo era, antes de irme. Solía coleccionar todo artículo sospechoso que me diera indicios de magia y actividades fuera de lo común. Una vez, creí haber leído que una mujer colgaba ropa en un tendedero y le pareció ver pasar una escoba por sobre su cabeza, un ínfimo instante.

Hermione se había echado a reír; mientras su esposo se dejaba caer en aquella vieja cama. Había inspirado, mirando hacia el tejado.

Viejos recuerdos. Personas nuevas y nuevas memorias que compartir.

— Ven.— eso había susurrado, sosteniendo una de sus manos. Allí. Echado en la cama.

Y Hermione se había recostado allí.

— No es muy espaciosa, realmente.

— Esa es la idea de ello.— había susurrado él, mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho en un intento de no resbalar de aquella cama.

— Es enserio, Severus. Necesitas arreglar esto.

— Luego.

Solo quería sentirla por un momento. Si era que tenía que partir al despertar.

* * *

No estoy muy inspirada. Debo lidiar con Voldemort y no estoy segura de qué final darle a este fic. Feliz, triste. No lo sé. ¿Sugerencias?


	59. Chapter 59

Se revolvía entre las sábanas. Una y otra vez. No estaba seguro de saber exactamente en dónde se encontraba o si tenía escapatoria alguna. Despertaba en el mismo lugar. En abismos oscuros. Cayendo en la cama en una secuencia sin acabar.

A última instancia, estaba dormido de vuelta en la habitación. Junto a Hermione. Todo parecía calmo y ella le daba la espalda. Parecía dormir profundamente.

Y de pronto, sintió unas pequeñas manos sobre uno de sus hombros. Una suave vocecilla que clamaba por su atención. Pronunciaba su nombre una y otra vez. De nuevo.

_— Papi...papi. Despierta, papi._

_Se dio la vuelta para mirar. Parpadeando confundido, tratando de ajustar su visión a la oscuridad presente dentro de aquel lugar y tratando de identificar quién se dirigía a él._

_— ¿Qué sucede, cariño?— eso había susurrado, a una pequeña niña de 5 años que lo miraba atentamente. Sin parpadear. De forma ligeramente incómoda._

_— No puedo dormir, papá._

_— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

_Pero ella guardó silencio, mientras él esperaba atentamente por una respuesta. Sonreía, no parecía haber vida alguna en su rostro. Frío e inexpresivo, más que esa tiesa sonrisa posada en sus pequeños labios._

_— Porque..._

_De pronto, aquel dulce rostro había comenzado a cambiar. Su cabeza se convertía en una enorme cabeza de serpiente y su boca se abría ante él, mostrándole sus largos colmillos y su vibrante lengua._

_Nagini se había lanzado al ataque._

Despertó sobresaltado y su grito era lo único que desgarraba aquel silencioso manto de oscuridad. Aquella noche.

— ¡NO!

— ¿¡Severus! ¿¡Qué sucede!— Hermione había despertado violentamente y mirado a un lado. Estaba sentado en la cama y parecía temblar, nervioso. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¡Estás temblando y sudando! Oh, cariño... solo fue un sueño, calma... ¿quieres hablar de ello?

Pero había algo más. Podía oírlo.

_Lágrimas_.

— Todo está bien...solo fue un sueño.

Su cabeza reposaba en su delicado hombro, mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad.

Pocas veces lo había escuchado llorar. Y todas le causaban dolor.

— Está bien, todo está bien. Estamos a salvo, nada ha sucedido. Ellos también están bien, duermen en sus cunas. Tu madre y la Sra. Weasley están bien. Solo fue un sueño, no hay nada que temer. ¿De acuerdo?— había dicho con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía su rostro con ambas manos. Mirando fijamente a sus ojos, secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos. Besando sus labios, apenas en un suave roce.— todo está bien.

Y continuaba sin decir palabra alguna.

— Vamos, tienes que descansar un poco más antes de la cena. Necesitas dormir. No sucederá nada, lo prometo. Estaré aquí. A tu lado.

Lo observó por unos segundos más, antes de dejarse caer en la cama y darse la vuelta. Pensaba que mejor resultaba, darle su espacio y esperar a que estuviera listo para conversar. Gradualmente; pareció que Snape mantenía la cama. Volvía a su estado original. Respiraba agitadamente mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y giraba sobre sí mismo, para rodear a Hermione con sus brazos. La mujer había inspirado suavemente, haciendo lo mismo que él. Girando sobre sí misma y reposando sobre su pecho. Snape no tardó en recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

— Voy a estar a tu lado. Te lo prometo. Sin importar qué suceda luego. Ambos permaneceremos juntos. Y nuestros hijos de igual forma.

Pero ya no estaba tan seguro como antes.

Y aquella madrugada, no había ido a cenar. Estaba de pie frente a Harry Potter, en la madriguera.

Más bien, hincado allí en el suelo. Implorándole por su ayuda. Estaba cansado de vivir "con miedo".

Con la vida de Hermione y dos niños entre sus manos, solo sentía miedo. Perdía el valor que solía tener ante situaciones atenuantes.

Ya no era el mismo hombre de antes.

— Por favor... Potter. Necesito su ayuda para vencer al señor tenebroso. Solo usted puede hacerlo. No podré hacerlo solo. La vida de Hermione y los bebés, corre peligro. Yo no... ¡yo no sé qué debo hacer! Protegerla...protegerlos...¡no puedo hacerlo solo!

Y resultaba por demás, deprimente, que su profesor de pociones estuviera rogándole por ayuda.

Pero estaba desesperado.

— Levántese.

Severus no se movió al principio y Harry pensaba insistir. Pero lentamente fue obedeciendo hasta quedar de pie. Aún sin mirarlo.

— Es hora de fraguar un plan. Si queremos tener éxito, tiene que ser algo muy bueno.

— Yo sé cómo atraerlo. Pero solo usted puede matarlo.

— ¿Y si fallamos? ¿Qué sucederá con Hermione y los bebés?

— No fallaremos. Y ella tampoco tiene por qué enterarse. ¿De acuerdo?

Le costaba aceptar hacer promesas como esas. Pero no tenían otra alternativa. Hermione se opondría. Lucharía a su lado y resultaría todo un estorbo. No podría pensar, temiendo por su vida. Necesitaba solo dedicarse al objetivo.

Sin blancos humanos que lamentar.

— Entendido.

Porque estaba harto de ocultarse.


	60. Chapter 60

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí. Se debatía entre llorar y quedarse dormido. Pero no, no quería llorar. ¿Y qué pasaba si de repente comenzaba a llorar y brotaban sus recuerdos a través de lágrimas sin final? ¿Y qué podría suceder si a través de dichas lágrimas, su sonrisa y su mirar se iban como gotas de un raudo cause?

¿Por qué estaba durmiendo allí, tan arriba? ¿Por qué no bajaba las escaleras y se iba a dormir a donde acostumbraba? No. ¿Por qué no salir de la rutina?

Y de pronto su subconsciente y su cerebro, entraban en comunión. Surrealismo y realismo en un incómodo tango. Bailando una tonada rápida, para nada lenta. Pero ya basta.

Despierta... ¡Despiértate ya! Hablar del pasado nunca fue tan sencillo. No. Hablar del pasado, de hecho, es como ser un niño y estar sentado frente a la chimenea en navidad. Aburrido, mirando a los adultos decir _"Oh, lo recuerdo" "¡Oh, por supuesto. ¿Y recuerdas cuando...?"_ sin entender una pizca de lo que están diciendo.

Pero aún así, a su mente le gustaba recordar. Sus finos labios, su sonrisa. Su cuerpo allí, tendido sobre la cama. Esperando.

No esperándolo a él, por supuesto. ¿O sí? No, tonto. ¿Por qué ella habría de estar allí, esperándote? Está casada, con otro hombre. ¿No ves las esposas en su dedo?

Un momento... de hecho.

¡Sí! Está casada contigo.

Y de pronto, una lucha de poderes para despertar. Surrealismo pierde y abre los ojos. Se encuentra allí, echado en la mitad de la nada. Uno que otro aleteo en el bosque, rompe con el silencio. Cómodo.

Silencio para nada incómodo. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, en signos de no entender qué sucede. Tiene una terrible resaca, pero no recuerda haber bebido más que su lágrimas. Agrias, su lengua las detesta y las rechaza cada vez que las ve pasar. Aún puede sentir ese sabor añejo en su paladar. Ese sabor de que el pasado regresó para tomar cuentas. Se enreda con el presente.

Se pone en pie trabajosamente. No recuerda cómo diablos llegó a parar a la torre de astronomía. Por la sensación que recorre su cuerpo, ese cálido cosquilleo producto de tener las extremidades dormidas ya, parece que tiene mucho tiempo allí. ¿Cuánto?

¿Horas, días, solo segundos?

Y claro, entonces lo recuerda como un soplo en un día de verano. Apenas un flash.

Tenía que terminar con algo que había dejado inconcluso. Claro. ¿Quién terminaba cosas que no estaban inconclusas? Tonto.

Corrió escaleras abajo, tratando de no parecer un loco, acomodándose los grasosos cabellos y la túnica arrugada. ¿Qué pensará la gente? Se dijo. ¿Y qué diablos me importa? Pensó.

Solo para detenerse en la vieja puerta de madera que conducía a su despacho. Allí estaba, de hecho, la mullida cama. Esperándolo.

Ya no podía volver a dormir con ella. No, puesto que algunas veces pensaba que sudaba sus mentiras al dormir y así era como ella se daba cuenta de las cosas. O quizá lo veía a través de sus ojos. A veces pensaba que era una especie de oráculos. Su mirar. Interminables escaleras que nunca se cansaba de recorrer.

Pero no quería verlas inundadas, rebosantes de lágrimas. Prefería callar y esperar. Lejos de ella.

Total. Ella no lo iba a extrañar.

Se dejó caer allí, en una exhalación profunda. Cobijado hasta el cuello por miles de mantas. Eso era una exageración, pero la noche más fría que jamás había percibido con sus sentidos. Quizá solo porque estaba deprimido. Quizá porque temblaba de más.

Por otras razones.

Y soñar otra vez. Porque el cerebro no sabía hacer otra cosa. Soñar con imposibles. Soñar con los posibles y los que estaban por suceder.

Podría quitarse el cerebro por un rato, pero por obvias razones, no podría vivir sin él.

Estaba ella allí, en el mismo lugar donde la dejó. Sentada a la mesa, con un gran plato de quién sabe qué, insípido, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

_"¿Me hablarás? ¿A dónde te fuiste? Parece que te fuiste incluso de tu propio sueño?"_

¿Cómo sabe ella, algo como eso?

¿Acaso le espiaba?

— ¿Y nadie lo vio salir, Eileen?

— No. Nadie vio a Severus salir. No sabemos dónde puede estar. Estoy preocupada por mi hijo. Su cabeza es tan dura como un palo de escoba y frágil al mismo tiempo. No sé en qué puede estar metido y qué pueda pasarle.

En nada. Pura casualidad que solo estaba dormido. Estaba muy cansado como para meterse en problemas. Incluso él, descansaba. La maldad tenía que descansar alguna vez.

Pensó. Quizá no.

— No puede dejarme aquí. No puede morirse sin mí. ¡No puede irse sin despedirse!

Pero Molly pensaba diferente.

— Quizá solo fue a ver a Albus Dumbledore. Regresará pronto, cariño. Regresará.

O tal vez nunca lo haga.

Fraguar un plan era tan sencillo. Se le daba muy bien. Solo pararse y decir:_ "Señor tenebroso, Hermione está viva. Le mentimos para proteger a los bebés. Pero... ¿sabe una cosa? Ya no me importa si muero. Venga por ellos. Venga a buscarlos. Lo están esperando."_

Igualmente, ellos no sabían a quién estaban esperando. Lo detendría incluso antes de que eso pasara.

Sí, por supuesto.

Con la ayuda de Potter.

Solo tenía un día para eso y todo estaba tan bien planificado, que le causaba temor. Las cosas bien planificadas, eran aquellas que más fallo tenían.

Por las que muchos morían como tontos, vanagloriándose de la victoria obtenida.

Nunca tan lejos de la realidad. En sí misma.

Otra vez el surrealismo.

— Él está bien, cariño. Sé que está bien. No puedo decirte que espero que me creas, pero suelo presentirlo. Sé cuando mi hijo no está bien. Es algo aquí, dentro de mí, en mi pecho, que duele cuando él sufre. Las madres podemos sentirlo y muy pronto te sentirás igual con tus hijos.

¿Se trataba de ese mismo dolor que ella siempre sentía, cuando su esposo se alejaba de ella?

Bueno, su ahora actual esposo.

Como partida en dos, sin reparo alguno más que su otra mitad. Nada podía llenarla más que él y la sonrisa de sus hijos.

Nada.

Y en sus labios descansaba también su nombre. _"Hermione." "Hermione Granger"._

Al menos podían cenar juntos por última vez. Pudiera o no, tocar la comida. Comer con ella. Ni siquiera podía olerla. Pero estaba seguro de que sabía bien. Su comida siempre tenía buen gusto.

¿O había sido él quien había cocinado? No lo podría saber nunca. Infinidades de posibilidades juntas en una sola cosa. Una sola cuestión.

Sueños.

Le gustaba pensar y sentir, que allí ella resultaba ser feliz.

— No se puede ir sin mí. Sin decírmelo antes.

Pero eso no iba a pasar. Quizá se iba a levantar de la mesa, enfadada, relamiendo sus labios para limpiar los restos de alimento y dejarlo solo, con la botella de vino destapada y la copa vacía. No había nada que brindar con que él quisiera arriesgarse solo. Y entonces, llenaría aquella copa con aquel dulce néctar tinto como su sangre y brindaría con la nada. Con la silla vacía.

Por su propia vida. Por tener éxito que quizá solo iba a ser un rotundo fracaso.

¿Y por qué no? Se valía soñar.


	61. Chapter 61

Permanecía sentada junto al alfeizar, preguntándose cuándo iba a volver. No podía escribir, no podía decir nada, para todos estaba muerta y había perdido ambos bebés. Escribir era como ponerse en el mapa nuevamente, delatar la casa provisional donde se ocultaban. La historia estaba por acabar y meciendo la cuna de sus hijos, se preguntaba si todos se habían creído la escena del derrame, si todos habían creído que aquella sangre era real.

Temblaba de solo pensarlo.

— Pero qué haces aquí, Severus. — la voz del director retumbó en su cabeza y apenas se percató de cuánto había cambiado el lugar desde que se había ido.

Todo estaba diferente desde que estaba tan estresado, todo era diferente desde que en su vida solo se ocultaba.

— Necesito tu ayuda, Albus. Hermione no está segura y los bebés tampoco, ¡tengo que hacer algo! — exclamó, revolviéndose el cabello una y otra vez. — no importaba cuando éramos nosotros dos, sabíamos cómo defendernos. ¡Pero tiene hijos, tiene bebés y...! Ya no es lo mismo, ya no puedo estar seguro...

Le recordaba un viejo hecho del pasado.

_"¡Ocúltala! ¡Protégela! ¡Sálvala a ella y a su hijo!"_

Ésta vez no iba a fallar.

— Entiendo cómo te sientes, Severus. — confesó el director de la escuela, recortando la distancia que los separaba en el escritorio y colocando una mano sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo. — Sería en verdad trágico si a ella o a los bebés, les sucediera algo. Hemos trabajado tanto. Siempre supe que ésta era una idea estúpida de diversión, de Tom, para ver quién se estaba lo suficientemente loco como para sacrificarse.

Sintió que Snape se resbañaba de sus brazos y hasta caer al suelo y sostenerle las faldas de la túnica.

— Pero yo no estoy loco, yo no... no. Yo solo...

— Lo sé, tú te enamoraste y encontraste el momento perfecto para acercarte a ella. Destino que te trajo ésta oportunidad y ahora quiere arrebatártela.

— Como siempre. No sé cómo pasó, no sé por qué pero ella se enamoró de mí también y no lo entiendo, en verdad que no. Y aún así...

— Aún así, Severus, no tiene por qué perecer. Sin importar las razón, ahora tienes lo que siempre quisite... ¿cierto?

¿Siempre había querido una familia? ¿Una esposa? ¿Alguien que cuidara de él y apenas envejeciera?

Reconocía que no había querido lo que un hombre común querría o al menos hasta ese momento en el que lo tenía en sus manos y estaba a punto de perderlo.

Se daba cuenta de cuánto la amaba y a sus hijos también. Aunque los conociera desde hacía pocos días.

— Te lo ruego, protégela a ella y los bebés. No importa qué pase conmigo, que ella esté a salvo ésta vez.

El director había asentido, colocando sus manos sobre los brazos del hombre en el suelo y obligándolo a ponerse en pie. Snape lo hizo sin chistar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio lágrimas tan claras como un cristal.

Todo resultaba muy claro.

— ¿Y por qué no a ambos?

— El señor tenebroso no me dejará vivir, luego de ésta tración. Ya detesta que haya sido yo quien haya tenido hijos con Hermione. Ahora, no puede descubrir que Hermione fingió un aborto, no puede descubrir que están vivos y en casa de mi madre.

— Haré lo mejor que pueda, Severus. Lo prometo.

Ésta vez iba a cumplirlo.

Y trataba de no quedarse dormida, pero Severus no estaba allí y no encontraba consuelo a su desesperación. Su madre iba y venía, mirando a través de las viejas y empolvadas ventanas de aquella pequeña casa en las afueras de Londres. Un barrio poco concurrido y en su mayoría muggles, nadie lo sabría.

Nadie sabría que ahí se ocultaban.

— Dónde está mi esposo, se supone que debería estar a mi lado. Se supone que debería estar...

Pero claro que no, ya lo había dicho antes. Había aceptado casarse, había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella...

Y aún así, ¿los bebés eran su responsabilidad también? Ella había sido clara, no necesitaba que se hiciera cargo...

Quizá se había arrepentido, ¿cierto?

— No Severus, no mi muchacho. Él no es así, pocas veces retrocede. Él no te abandonará y de eso estoy plenamente segura.  
_  
Él te ama..._

Y un pequeño _"puff"_, se hizo notar en medio del salón. Un hombre estaba parado frente a la chimenea y a un par de centímetros de ella, en el alfeizar. No se veía bien, más pálido de lo normal y parecía haber derramado lágrimas hasta casi secar.

Se hincó a sus pies luego de acercarse lo más que pudo y la mujer frente a él, simplemente acarició sus cabellos con dulzura.

— Éstamos bien, ellos y yo... — sintió su cabeza sobre sus piernas y simplemente sonrió de pronto llenándose de lágrimas, acariciando su cabello aún con más suavidad. — y estaremos mejor, muy pronto lo vamos a estar.

Sonrió ante lo ilusa que su esposa podía ser, pero le dejaba el resto al director y al elegido. Si tenía que pelear y morir por ella, así sería.

Así iba a ser.

— Nos has dado un buen susto, Severus. — se quejó su madre y el hombre alzó la cabeza de las piernas de Hermione, recomponiéndose de inmediato y suspirando para ponerse en pie. — pero qué bueno que ya estás en casa, sano y salvo. No tienes idea de cuánto nos preocupamos de que algo pudiera haberte sucedido.

Su esposa se puso en pie y acarició su rostro y sus labios, con una de sus manos. Con su pulgar, detalló las formas y simplemente lo abrazó hasta descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho y esperar que hiciera igual que ella.

Que le devolviera el abrazo, que fue unos segundos después.

— Lucharemos y todo estará bien. Venceremos y entonces todo estará bien.

Besó sus cabellos fragantes con delicadeza y asintió sin dudar.

— Nada ni nadie nos vencerá, Severus. Nadie podrá separarnos, siquiera la muerte. Por más que lo intenten, permaneceremos juntos pase lo que pase. Se lo debemos a nuestros hijos.

Sí y él a Lily y a vengar su muerte. No iba a cometer el mismo error, dos veces.


End file.
